Lo dulce de ti
by Kurousagii
Summary: Y siempre llamaba, ya nada importaba, más que verlo una y otra vez a la cara, si engordaba, por mi mente no pasaba, ya todo había cambiado desde ese día, en que apareciste en la puerta de mi casa, sólo para entregar la caja de pizza.
1. Chapter 1

_Kurousagii reportandose,tarde pero seguro XD (demasiado tarde diría yo ._.) aquí esta la historia que mencione en Tiempo para enamorarnos :D DPPGZ no es mio._

* * *

><p><em>Y siempre llamaba, ya nada importaba, más que verlo una y otra vez a la cara, no me importaba si engordaba, ya todo había cambiado desde ese día, en que apareciste en la puerta de mi casa, sólo para entregar la caja de pizza. <em>

DING DONG~

-¡SÍ! ¡LA PIZZA LLEGÓ!- di un pequeño saltito y corrí hacia la puerta, me moría de hambre así que salí con una gran sonrisa y unos ojos brillantes al abrirla…

-PI… zza…- mi voz se apagó de un momento a otro

Quedé boquiabierta, ladeé la cabeza un poco, tal vez la saliva se salió sin darme cuenta, pero que más daba.

Y para empezar…

_¿Desde cuándo los repartidores de pizza eran tan apuestos y sexys? _

-Entrega para la señorita… ¿Momoko Akatsumi?- Leyó en un pedazo de papel que iba pegado a la caja, y dirigió su mirada a la mía, pero por más que le quería contestar ninguna palabra salía. Tenía ante mí a un alto y guapo pelinaranja, con unos ojos rojizos, como un mar de sangre, lo miré de arriba para abajo…

_¿Seguro que era un repartidor de pizza? _

-Eh… Ah… S-sí- tartamudeé un poco… ¡Bueno! Mucho, y traté de tomar la caja

-¡Ay!- quité mi mano rápidamente de ahí y mi dedo estaba un poco rojo, estaba tan embobada viendo al repartidor que olvide que la pizza estaba casi recién salida

-¿Se encuentra bien?- preguntó con cierto tono de preocupación, pero su rostro demostraba todo lo contrario

-Si… Que tonta soy jeje-

"**Estúpida, Estúpida ¡Estúpida**!"

Me gritaba una y otra vez internamente, y traté de nuevo en agarrar la caja de tamaño mediano, pero él la alejo un poco de mí

-No, déjeme ayudarla a ponerla en su mesa-

"_Wow que gran servicio"_

-Eh… Sí, la mesa esta por ahí- dije apuntando hacia el comedor y haciéndome a un lado para que pasara

_¿Será esto un sueño?_ Un sexy y apuesto repartidor de pizza dentro de mi casa, me pellizque el brazo, y me dolió, me fui acercando, olfateé un poco, huele… a dulce… cerré los ojos para concentrarme en encontrarlo, pero…

_¿De dónde provenía ese olor? _

Hasta que me topé con algo, abrí los ojos, era el pecho del repartidor con el que había chocado, mis mejillas se empezaron a poner rojas, y alcé la mirada hasta sus rojos ojos que me miraban con indiferencia, como si no le molestara en absoluto lo que estaba haciendo

-Ah… Yo…- en ése preciso momento, el tiempo se detuvo, sólo estábamos él y yo, demasiado, pero demasiado cerca, sentía su respiración pegando en mi nariz y la mía se entrecortaba perdiéndose en la nada; me invadía la necesidad de saber a qué sabían, esos labios carnosos que se encontraban a unos centímetros de los míos, mis ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco y automáticamente me fui poniendo de puntitas, esperando algo que pensaba no sucedería, entonces, el beso llegó, y fue un momento mágico para mí, pues pude saber que él también me correspondía, porque no pasó mucho tiempo que él empezó a mover sus labios un poco y poner su mano en mi cintura acercándome un poco más, se acabó el beso, pero tras el, siguieron más y más, lentos y suaves._ ¿Está bien hacer esto? _Después de todo él es un completo desconocido para mí, aunque en el fondo de mi corazón, estaba esa sensación de que lo conocía, más no era capaz de recordar exactamente de qué lugar. El oxígeno se acabó, tanto para mí como para él, nuestros alientos se juntaban volviéndose uno, y nuestras miradas expresaban que todo lo sucedido, no había sido un malentendido, que palabras no se necesitaban, eso era lo que entendíamos. Ahora él fue quien se acercó a mí, regalándome un fugaz beso, que apenas su tacto pude sentir.

-Me tengo que ir- dijo apresurándose a la salida, más yo seguía como estatua sintiendo mis labios húmedos y mis ojos un poco abiertos, sonreí, al ver que no era yo la única que quería. Escuché sus pasos alejarse, reaccione y corrí hacia la puerta.

-¡Tu nombre!- se giró hacia mí, clavando su rojiza mirada en mis ojos

-¡Dime tu nombre por favor!- grité desde la puerta un poco sonrojada

-Brick. _Brick Him_- sonrió de medio lado, mientras se ponía el casco y subía a su moto

-¡Mi nombre es Momoko! ¡No lo olvides por favor!- el ruido de una moto encender, no me permitió saber, lo que de sus labios había salido… pero estoy segura de que pude ver cómo su boca decía _"No lo haré"_

Cerré la puerta de mi casa, y tras de ella me deje caer en el suelo, puse mis dedos en mis labios mientras aún no podía procesar todo lo que había pasado, fue tan rápido, demasiado rápido, pero no podía negar que me había gustado.

* * *

><p>Mmmm, pienso que un poco corto ¿Ustedes que piensan? Bueno espero sus criticas !Ah! y denme ideas porque estoy haciendo el capitulo dos :L y me gustaría saber sus imaginaciones locas xD !Por cierto Feliz Navidad &amp; año nuevo! (DEMASIADO DEMASIADO DEMASIADO EXTREMADAMENTE ATRASADA ._.) me marcho a terminar el capitulo 2 ò_ó !Kurousagii! !Fight!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

_DPPGZ no me pertenece :L _

* * *

><p><em>Yo… no suelo fijarme mucho en el físico… pero esta vez, me he dejado envolver por la lujuria que estaba dentro, muy dentro de mí.<em>

Porque siempre trato de escoger un buen chico, que sé que no me lastimará, ni querrá cambiar mi forma de ser, alguien que me acepte como soy; si encontrara a esa persona… quisiera ir despacio, que me diga que me quiere, si realmente lo siente, porque no busco que me diga que soy el amor de su vida de un día para otro, ni que vamos a estar para siempre juntos, sólo busco a alguien que sepa valorarme… que poco a poco me vuelva importante en su vida, lo que menos quiero es una relación falsa… como la mayoría.

Ya habían pasado dos días con 5 horas y 43 min. Estaba sentada viendo la televisión, cambiaba de canal una y otra vez… no había nada interesante que ver. A punto de apagar aquel aparato, al muy mendigo se le ocurre pasar un comercial de pizza… aplané el botón de Off y aventé el control al suelo…

¡Incluso la TV me daba señales! ¿Qué acaso me estaba diciendo que fuera a buscarlo?

Calma Momoko, todo está bien, sólo tienes que respirar…

Respirar…

Abrí mis ojos más de lo normal y miré a todas partes.

**¿De dónde rayos viene ése olor a pizza?**

**¿Vecino?**

**¿Qué le pasa?**

**¿Usted también esta en mi contra?**

¡Está bien! Iré… haré como que sólo pasé por allí por casualidad… pero… no puedo hacer esto sola…

Tomé el teléfono y marque rápidamente

_-¿Hola?-_

-¡Miyako!-

_-¿Momoko? ¿Qué pasa?... Espera tengo otra llamada…_

-…-

_-¡Ah! Es Kaoru, déjame la uno a la conversación-_

-¿Miyako? ¿Estás?- habló Kaoru

_-Sí, sí, por cierto Momoko está en la línea también jijijij-_

-¿Alguien quiere ir al centro comercial?- interrumpí

_-¡Sí!-_ gritaron al unísono, y de paso me dejaron media sorda

-¡Bien! En mi casa a las 3:00 pm-

_-Está bien-_ aceptó Miyako

-Okey- contestó Kaoru

Después se escuchó un _Bep Bep Bep_… todo arreglado.

**¡A la regadera!**

-Lalala… lalala…- enjuagaba mi largo cabello suavemente

Lo iría _"visitar"_ ¡Estoy tan feliz! Una sonrisa no se despegaba de mi rostro… hasta que…

Brick vino a mi mente…

Desapareció… ésa hermosa curva que hacían mis labios…

_Esto… no es amor… ¿Verdad?_

No lo conozco…

No sé que le gusta y que le disgusta…

No puedo descifrar cómo es su carácter sólo con ver su físico…

_La respuesta siempre será "No"_

**Porque lo único que siento es atracción…**

Hacia su cuerpo…

Hacia su voz…

Hacia sus manos…

Hacia su rostro…

Hacia sus ojos…

_Todo de él me gusta… aunque no lo conozca… pienso que… poco a poco puedo ir descubriendo esas cosas que le agradan, conocer su forma de ser y cada faceta suya…_

Todo… todo de él lo quiero conocer… su rostro sonrojado, cuando se enoje, cuando este dormido, cuando este excitado, quiero saber… que expresión pondrá cuando sus labios me digan

"_**Te amo"**_

Mi corazón latía acelerado… y mis mejillas se sonrojaron, abrí aún más la llave de agua fría para refrescarme de nuevo, y seguir lavando mi cuerpo.

**Ding Dong~**

El timbre me sacó de mis pensamientos ¿Habrán llegado ya? Aún no estaba lista… abrí la pequeña ventana del baño y grité.

-¡Pasen! ¡Aún no estoy lista! ¡La puerta está abierta!- tomé mi esponja y escuché la puerta cerrarse, rápido le eche jabón y me tallé.

Terminé después de cinco minutos y agarre mi toalla y me envolví, salí casi corriendo del baño, antes no me caí.

Estaba a punto de subir las escaleras a mi cuarto, pero una cabellera pelinaranja en la sala me detuvo…

…

_¿Una cabellera pelinaranja y gorra roja?_

…

_¿Un ladrón?_

El miedo me invadió de pies a cabeza, agarré el bate que Kaoru había olvidado una vez que salimos, se encontraba a un lado de la escalera… y me moví con mucho cuidado…

Se me hacía conocido, pero… no sabía de donde…

Sólo un poco más y lo golpeaba, un poco más y…

-¡Kyaaa!- resbalé…

Bueno… creo que lo mejor de todo fue que caí boca abajo…

La cabeza me daba vueltas… y veía pajaritos por todos lados…

-Ah… - traté de levantarme apoyando mis manos sobre el piso, pero volví a resbalar.

-Serás tonta- escuché… esa voz… ¿Brick?

Me tomó de la cintura y me elevó hasta quedar a la altura de su pecho.

Subí la mirada despacio para no marearme y me encontré con ese iris color sangre…

Aproximadamente… veía tres chicos que me observaban fijamente.

-Tú… ¿Qué… qué haces… aquí?- titubeé, queriéndome apartar de él, pero fallé... y abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente cuando la toalla que rodeaba mi cuerpo desnudo estaba a punto de resbalarse por éste, cerré los ojos esperando que llegará aquel momento más vergonzoso de toda mi existencia…

-Ah…- no sé cómo lo hizo, pero… de nuevo termine en su pecho, me sostenía con fuerza… que bien… no se me vio nada… me amarré de nuevo la toalla, aún con él tocándome la espada, me causaba escalofríos…

-Ya está—traté de alejarme de él, pero ¡No me quitaba las manos de encima!

-¡Oye! ¡Suéltame!-

-No…-

-¿Por qué?- grité sonrojada y a la vez un poco feliz…

-Hasta que se vaya el metiche aquel- dijo señalando hacia atrás con su dedo pulgar… y yo sin entender, miré más allá de su hombro y entrecerré los ojos…

-Vecino…- ¡Maldito pervertido! Mi vecino estaba fijándose por la ventana todo lo que pasaba, se agachó lentamente y escapó.

-Ya me las pagará- susurré

-a… ¡ACHÚ!- pero por el momento… necesitaba algo de ropa. Di media vuelta dirigiéndome a mi habitación… pero Brick me detuvo rodeando sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Estaba a punto de reclamarle, cuando sentí aquellos labios besando mi piel, una fresca caricia que me hizo estremecer, se movía lentamente hasta mi hombro y lamía, su respiración era caliente, de nuevo llegaron esos inquietantes cosquilleos.

-Brick…- sus dedos hacían pequeños círculos alrededor de mi ombligo, sentía una agradable sensación. Era yo… o la temperatura empezaba a subir… creo que, era yo. Iba a voltear para besar sus labios, sus carnosos y únicos labios, de repente el me ganó, me giró y junto nuestros labios en un apasionado beso, sentí de nuevo mis mejillas calentarse, de seguro estoy más roja que un tomate…

Al separarnos, nuestras miradas se conectaron, rojos y rosas se mezclaron, como la primera vez.

¿Por qué será que nosotros no utilizamos palabras para entendernos…? Tan sólo con un beso… con un beso, nos decimos todo lo que queremos…

-Brick… - quería decirle. Lo que pensé mientras me bañaba. Quería que mis sentimientos egoístas le llegaran. Obtener una respuesta, aunque fuera negativa. Yo aún así seguiría intentando… sólo quiero saber… si yo te gusto como tu a mí…

-Tu me gu…- aquella frase no la terminé…. mi vista se tornó borrosa, llevé mi mano a mi frente, sentía que todo daba vueltas…

-Oye ¡Oye! ¡Momoko!- La cara de él se veía confusa, y me llamaba una y otra vez. Cerré mis ojos y vi todo negro… su voz se escuchaba muy lejos… hasta que desapareció por completo.

"_¡Tu me gustas Brick!" era lo que quería decirte…_

* * *

><p>Bueno para mí es un capitulo corto T_T le iba a seguir, pero pensé mejor, y decidí dejarla hasta ahí :3. Trabajo en el proximo capitulo *-* auuu! (grito al estilo Michael Jackson) c:<p>

**keiko him-chan:** que bueno que te gusto wuuii:) lo más probable es que sí haya de todas las parejas ._.

**blossXbrick**: la conti esta aquiiiiii! C: espero que te guste

**dickory5** : continúo continúo x3 D: eso me pasa seguido con las historias que me gustan, las leo una y otra vez ._.

**BrickxBloss-reds**: xD lo sé, la historia me llegó cuando mi madre y yo pedimos pizza y nos fijamos si el repartidor esta guapo o no jajajaja. Lemmon... tal vez sí... o tal vez no... o.O ._. aún no soy muy buena en eso T_T

**O'h Isabel**:definitivamente tengo que continuarla XD si no ustedes me matan D:

**naty:** gracias por la recomdación :3 la música es fuente de inspiración :9

En fin... gracias por los review, y a los que leen esta historia, aunque no dejan review yo sé que la leen o_o xD jajaja. Bueno, ya saben que si les gusto o no es igual a review ._. Kurousagii cambio y fuera.

¡Cheerio! :L


	3. Chapter 3

_**DPPGZ no es mío.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>En el mismo momento en que Momoko estaba llamando a su amiga rubia, en una parte donde se hacen las pizzas…<strong>_

-Oye Butch dos pizzas hawainas- habló un chico pecoso, de ojos azules, y una linda sonrisa, tecleaba rápidamente sobre una computadora, para después tomar un ticket, dárselo al su clienta y atender a otro.

-Gracias por su compra- sonrió de forma angelical, la chicas a las que tomó su pedido sólo pudieron suspirar enamoradas. El chico se recargo sobre el mostrador, una vez acabada la clientela.

-Boomer, aquí esta lo que pediste- contesto un pelinegro, que se veía muy rudo, de ojos verdes y su pelo agarrado en una coleta. Al entregar las cajas, fue de nuevo a amasar la harina. Por la ventana se podía observar como las chicas babeaban ante la vista. Pues aquel chico tenía sus músculos marcados, y la camisa que traía le quedaba un poco pegada haciéndolos notar aún más.

-Tsk… las mujeres de ahora- masculló tomando las charolas llenas de pizzas para meterlas al horno. Al parecer el rubio lo escuchó y rió bajo para no sufrir las consecuencias luego, pues estaban en el trabajo, y no quería perderlo.

-Tranquilo-

-¡Es que…! ¡Míralas! ¡Parecen animales!-

-Jajaja… sólo un poco-

-Un poco nada… Odio trabajar aquí-

-Pues si prefieres andar como vagabundo pidiendo limosna, adelante, nadie te detiene Butch- una cabellera naranja se dejó ver tras quitar el casco de encima de ésta. Los iris color rojos se hicieron presentes, y una actitud demandante no se hizo esperar, al igual que su inigualable gorra roja.

-Brick, no sabía que estabas aquí- sonrió nervioso Butch

-Que onda Brick ¿Cómo te fue?- saludó el menor de los tres, cambió de tema rápidamente el rubio, salvando de una más a su amigo, que no tardó en irse de nuevo a la cocina.

-Bien… supongo ¿Qué le hicieron a Butch ahora?- preguntó tomando un trapo, dispuesto a ir a limpiar mesas después de terminar de hablar.

-Nada, dice que no le gustan las chicas que tiran baba por él-

-¿No le gustan? Mmm… y a él que le encantan las mujeres ¿No se estará volviendo del otro lado?- los chicos intercambiaron miradas, y luego rieron.

-Tal vez… hay que tener cuidado- comentó Boomer limpiándose una pequeña lágrima por haberse reído tanto.

-Lo sé-

-¡Los estoy escuchando!-gritó el "del otro lado". Minutos después llegó con cuatro cajas de pizza. Brick se puso un mandil, y se dirigió a limpiar las mesas desocupadas. Aquel día de trabajo era tan tranquilo. Siempre había más mujeres que hombres en el negocio, ya se había acostumbrado. Se limpió un poco de sudor que caía por su mejilla con en dorso de su mano, y escuchó por milésima vez en el día como las chicas suspiraban. A veces odiaba a las chicas. A todas menos a una. Una cabellera naranja se hizo presente en su mente. Un cosquilleó no tardó en aparecer en su estómago. Y unos ojos rosas suplicantes, junto con unos labios entrecerrados, imaginó de nuevo. Su cuerpo entero se calentó, y tragaba saliva a cada rato, pues su garganta se sentía muy seca. Se sentía demasiado extraño. Tomó aquello como nauseas, y que había comido algo en mal estado.

El rubio lo miró sacando conclusiones. Jamás había visto a su amigo así. Algo le había pasado, y aún no se los había contado. El trío de chicos se conocían desde niños, en un orfanato. Juraron siempre quedarse juntos, siempre. A pesar que desde corta edad siempre fueron traviesos y de la escuela siempre llegaban con reportes. Ahora, por alguna razón, por primera vez, quieren hacer algo bien. Trabajar, tener dinero sin robar, enamorarse… una vida normal.

Boomer llamó a Brick, diciéndole que tenía que ir a repartir los pedidos que habían hecho, éste sólo asintió.

Entró de nuevo a la habitación, colgando su mandil. Y quedándose pensativo un par de minutos. Algo que volvió a notar su amigo. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Regresó a su trabajo cuando, algunas chicas más llegaron.

-Bienvenidas ¿Qué desean?-

Brick fue al baño, se miró al espejo, como si fuera una chica, se tomó el rostro con una mano, sin entender aquella sensación. Tal vez era una etapa por la que pasaban todos los chicos, tal vez el día que explicaron eso en la escuela, él falto… si, tal vez fue eso. Lavó y limpió sus manos. Dejando el lugar solo. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y lo primero que vio… más cajas del alimento triangular con queso y pepperoni.

-Toma, y llévatelas ya que se hace tarde- gruño Butch aventándole las cajas, como una madre regañando a su hijo porque llega tarde al escuela.

-No soy tan lento como tú- agarró su casco, junto con su maleta con las pizzas dentro de ella y salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo. El pelinegro y el rubio, lo observaron por la ventana, Brick se quitó su gorra y la guardó en su mochila, después vio la nota que venía pegada en una de las cajas y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente, los chicos pudieron ver su reacción y se quedaron interrogativos. El pelinaranja volvió a meter aquella caja de cartón, y subió a su moto, se puso su casco, encendió su moto, y lo último que se escuchó fue como arrancó perdiéndose entre los autos.

-¿Viste eso?-

-Sí…-

-¿Sabes algo?-

-No…-

-¿Conclusión?-

-Se enamoró…

…

-¡Jajajajaj! ¡Eres tan gracioso Boomer!-palmeó la espalda del rubio, mientras con la otra mano se tomaba el estómago con fuerza.

-Pero hubieras visto como estaba mientras limpiaba mesas, son los mismos síntomas que nos dijo la psicóloga que fue una vez a la escuela-

-¿Psicóloga?-

-Sí, ése día se saltaron las clases tú y Brick-

-Ah… no lo recuerdo-

-Obviamente no cerebro de pez-

-¿Qué?-

-Toma, más pedidos- Boomer le entregó una nota larga al pelinegro

-Mmm…-

-¡Anda! Que muchas chicas te quieren ver-

-No, Boomer no me hagas esto-

-Ahora no Butch, sólo estas tú para hacer pizzas-

-Pero…-

-Pero nada, ganarás mucho dinero después de esto-

-Está bien- el chico dejó solo a su compañero, y se fue dispuesto a cumplir su trabajo. Boomer se apoyó de nuevo en el mostrador…

-Brick… ¿Qué te esta pasando…?-

El de iris rojo, aceleraba, para entregar rápido los pedidos. Dejando uno especial, para el final.

"_Quiero verla…"_

_Conocía a esa chica. No podía negarlo. Una vez que el trío de chicos fueron al parque de diversiones junto con unas chicas que los habían invitado. La vio, y llamó su atención, ya que al igual que él, su cabello era naranja y sus ojos eran de un lindo rosa, color contrario al de él, rojo. Sonreía por cualquier cosa junto a sus dos amigas, una rubia y una pelinegra, y un chico de pelo castaño. Sus amigos y compañía podían estar en la rueda de la fortuna, y él la seguía buscando desde arriba; podían estar en el baño y el fijándose si una cabellera naranja entraba o salía. Fue un accidente, o fue cosa del destino, quizá estaba planeado, tal vez fue que él lo deseaba tanto… esa chica, chocó hombro con hombro con él, sus miradas se conectaron por milésimas de segundo, la gorra que traía Brick se había caído hacia atrás, y ella se dio cuenta, quitando sus ojos de los de él. La chica se disculpó, tomando entre sus manos la gorra de Brick, para después dársela, soltando un "Adiós". La observó marcharse, y su espalda alejarse, miró cada detalle, que se acercó demasiado a aquel chico de pelo castaño, e incluso que trató de tomar su mano, fallando. Era obvio ella ya tenía un enamorado. Limpió el polvo que estaba encima de su gorra, poniéndosela otra vez. Siguiendo su camino, tratando de olvidar todo lo sucedido. No funcionó, ya que… al salir del parque… la vio, no sonriendo, no con sus amigas, sólo con él y su cara escondida. Derramaba lágrimas, y no las quería enseñar, por eso se ocultaba, pudo ver como los labios del chico decían "Sólo amigos" dando media vuelta dejándola sola. No pudo hacer nada, ya que sus amigos lo arrastraron para irse a casa. Pero esa noche jamás la pudo a olvidar. _

Se encontraba entregando la caja de pizza al lado de la casa de Momoko. Después de haberlo hecho, fue a su moto y tomó su inseparable gorra roja. Observó de nuevo la casa de la chica. Dio un paso para ir hacia allí, pero retrocedió al instante. Luego dio otros dos, y se maldijo. Si una persona normal lo viera, pensaría que esta tonto, por desgracia el vecino era un chismoso. Al final pasaron aproximadamente… diez minutos, caminando hacia en frente, y retrocediendo, y así sucesivamente hasta que llegó a la puerta. Ahora pasarían otros diez minutos para tocar el timbre. Y así fue, diez minutos exactos y el timbre fue tocado. El vecino reía mientras comía pizza, observando a aquel chico tonto.

-¡Pasen! ¡Aún no estoy lista! ¡La puerta está abierta!- se escuchó la voz de la chica, y sintió su corazón latir acelerado.

_Ahora… ¿Otros diez minutos en abrir la puerta? E ahí el dilema, entrar o no entrar. _

Se desataba una pelea mental con Brick. Ganó la mano y abrió la puerta. Juntó el valor y entró por segunda vez, a aquella acogedora casa, que olía exactamente a ella. Inhalo todo lo que pudo y sonrió. Al recordar el acercamiento, las miradas y luego el beso. Pasó a la pequeña sala y vio las fotos de la pelinaranja. Una con sus amigas, otra con sus amigas, una más con sus amigas, y otra únicamente de ella, en la cual salía muy bien, llevaba un vestido blanco, y una corona de flores en la cabeza, detrás de ella se veía la playa, muy hermoso paisaje, y con ella… uff, no había palabra para describirlo, demasiada belleza.

Sintió la presencia de alguien más, detrás de él, y estaba a punto de voltear…cuando escuchó un tremendo ruido, que lo hizo cerrar los ojos.

-¡Kyaaa!-

Al abrirlos, Momoko, estaba tirada en el piso, y solamente con una toalla enredada en su cuerpo, su largo cabello mojado, dejaba rastros de agua en el suelo.

-Ah…- Trató de levantarse, pero volvió a resbalar, Brick la observó y suspiro.

-Serás tonta- habló por fin el pelinaranja, ayudando a la chica a levantarse, la tomó de la cintura y la levantó, quedando la cabeza de ella casi sobre su pecho.

Poco a poco subió la mirada, tratando de no marearse, y al final se encontró con sus ojos. Él la miró perdiéndose en estos. Fue hasta que su voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Tú… ¿Qué… qué haces… aquí?- titubeó al hablar, e intento separarse, apoyando sus manos en la camisa de él para alejarse, pero falló, lo que si logró fue que el pequeño nudo de la toalla se aflojara por completo. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo que iba a pasar, al igual que él. En un movimiento rápido, y demasiado, la acercó todo lo que pudo a su cuerpo, con tal de que la toalla no cayera, y dejara ver como dios la trajo al mundo. Levantó la vista viendo hacia el techo, y al contrario ella la agachó llevando sus manos para amarrar de nuevo la toalla. Brick podía sentir su espalda, al igual que largo cabello mojado rozarle sus dedos.

-Ya está—trató de nuevo de alejarse de él. Pero Brick no le quitaba las manos de encima, pero no era precisamente porque la quisiera tocar, o tal vez sí, pero aún no quería hacerlo, pero quizás se dejó llevar…

-¡Oye! ¡Suéltame!-

-No…-

-¿Por qué?- gritó Momoko un poco enojada, pero con una pizca de felicidad en su voz

-Hasta que se vaya el metiche aquel- el chico alzó su dedo pulgar, indicando hacia atrás. Ella miró más alla de su hombro varonil, y lo entendió todo. Brick lo sabía desde el principio, que alguien lo observaba, y quien más, si no el vecino a quien acababa de entregar la pizza.

-Vecino…- aquella persona mencionada, sólo bajo lentamente, y escapó. Había llegado tan lejos, como para salir de su propia casa para ir a la ventana de su vecina y estar al tanto de lo que ocurriría.

-Ya me las pagará- susurró la pelinaranja. Olvidando por completo que estaba semidesnuda. Y que Brick ya no la sostenía.

-a… ¡ACHÚ!- por el momento tenía pensado irse a poner algo de ropa. Dio media vuelta, dispuesta a irse a cambiar, pero el chico enredó sus brazos en su cintura. Momoko quiso reclamarle, pero sintió los labios de él sobre su piel, una tierna caricia que hizo a todo su cuerpo estremecer. Llegó hasta su hombro y lamió, con lentitud, sintiendo de nuevo la temperatura subir.

-Brick…- escuchó su nombre, y eso le gustó. Con su otra mano, hacia pequeños círculos sobre la toalla alrededor del ombligo de la ojirosa. La vio como estaba a punto de voltear, pero el fue el primero en reaccionar, girando su cuerpo entre sus fuertes brazos, tomándola por sorpresa, besando sus labios. Brick no cerró los ojos durante el beso, al contrario cada gesto, incluso su sonrojo, en su mente quedó grabado.

Se separaron, y los dos clavaron sus miradas, aquí no había necesidad de palabras, sólo un beso era necesario, con un beso, todo quedaba aclarado.

-Brick…- una vez más, su nombre llegó a sus oídos, siendo dicho por su dulce voz. Por el rostro que ella tenía quería decirle algo.

-Tu me gu…- no terminó y dejo al chico con una gran duda, y al ver como ella llevaba una mano a su frente, y su cuerpo caer lentamente, lo único que pudo hacer fue llamarla.

-Oye ¡Oye! ¡Momoko!- por primera vez, dijo el nombre de la chica. Sintió como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, sólo por el hecho de decir su nombre. Segundos después sostenía la chica desmayada entre sus brazos.

-Supongo que el golpe fue un poco fuerte…- la acostó sobre el sofá, y é se quedo parado sin saber que hacer. En primera, estaba desnuda, bueno casi... solamente con una toalla encima y cualquiera que los viera pensaría otra cosa. Segunda, tenía que volver a su trabajo…

Al verla así, con sus ojos cerrados, sus brazos, y sus largas piernas blancas. Se acercó lentamente, arrodillándose frente a ella. Toco la punta de su nariz, con su dedo índice, y ella hizo un gesto.

"_Quisiera saber desde cuando adicto a ti yo me volví, Momoko" _

-¡Momoko! Ya llega… mos…- quedaron boquiabiertas sus dos amigas al entrar. Brick solamente pudo mirar a Momoko y luego a ellas.

-No es lo que… parece…- segundos después un tennis a la cara de Brick fue a dar.

_Minutos de interrogación…_

-Sólo debiste habernos dicho que eras el novio de Momo- Kaoru palmeó con fuerza la espalda de Brick, recordándole a cierta persona... Brick no había dicho que era su novio, lo dijo Miyako, pero si decir que lo era, lo salvaba de un par de golpes, con gusto lo haría.

-Así es, pero como siempre un hombre sólo sabe decir _"no es lo que parece"-_ suspiró Miyako

-¿Pero qué estaban haciendo? ¿Por qué ella está así?- preguntó Kaoru, la inocente Kaoru.

-Ah… es que, entre a la casa sin permiso, y… al parecer no me reconoció, y… trató de darme con un bate, pensando que era un ladrón- Brick rascó su cabeza con nervios.

-Oh el bate que dejé el otro día ¡Pensaba que lo había perdido!- la pelinegra se quedó tocando su preciado objeto

-Bien Brick, puedes dejar todo lo demás en nuestras manos- Miyako empujó a Brick hasta la puerta, la abrió y lo sacó.

-Puedes irte tranquilo, Adiós- y cerró la puerta.

-Bueno son sus amigas… - y el pelinaranja se fue directo a su moto, su amigo lo regañaría, pero valió la pena llegar tarde. Llevaba una sonrisa en el rostro, y nadie, nadie, nadie, se la podría quitar.

* * *

><p>._. soy rápida :3 el capitulo cuatro esta planeado, pero no esta escrito :L (inserte aquí grito al estilo Michael Jackson) ¿Se imaginan de qué tratará? ... Gracias a los review!<p>

dickory5: jajaja, el grito xD nada más se me ocurrió ponerlo :X y si fue corto ._. este esta un poco más largo :D!

O'h Isabel : auuuuu! aqui esta el otro xD no era necesario decir que leías más explicitos ._. pero gracias por la informacion :) xD

naty:que bien que te guste como va la historia :L lo sé quisiera que así estuviera el que vende comida en la cooperativa de mi escuela ._.

Roxi gonzales:wuu que bien que el capitulo haya quedado bien ._. de nuevo esa pregunta .-. ... no sé tal vez sí o tal vez no o.O no me creo lo suficientemente valiente como para hacer uno xD

Es todo! Nos leemos! Hasta la vista babys! ;)

¡Cheerio! :L


	4. Chapter 4

_DPPGZ no es mío._

* * *

><p>"<em>Brick…" <em>

_Podía sentir sus manos tocándome con suma delicadeza._

_Subían y bajaban con lentitud._

_Y sus labios no dejaban de rozar mi piel._

_Aquellas caricias… se sentían tan bien…_

Abrí mis ojos, lo primero que vi fue negro. Me levanté, tomando mi cabeza, estaba en mi cuarto, o eso suponía, ya que todo estaba oscuro. Toqué mi cuerpo, y llevaba una blusa que me quedaba muy grande y un short de licra. Miré a todos lados y no había nadie. Me senté, y segundos después traté de levantarme, pero algo no me dejó.

-¿¡Qué rayos es esto!- yo me encontraba amarrada a mi cama. En mi muñeca tenía algo parecido a una cuerda, no, cuando la toque… definitivamente era una cuerda. Y esa clase de amarre…

-¡Kaoru!-

-¿Qué? ¡No fui yo lo juro! ¡Yo no lo golpeé!- me asusté tanto al escucharla TAN cerca que caí de la cama.

-¿Eh? ¿Momoko?-

"_¿Cómo fue que no la miré?"_

Kaoru me ayudo a levantarme, prendí la luz y luego las dos nos sentamos sobre la cama.

-Creo que me quedé dormida…-

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?- pregunté sobando mi adolorido trasero.

-Mmm… desde hace unas horas-

-Pues… ¿Qué horas son?- volteé tomando entre mis manos mi reloj…

-¡Las dos de la mañana! Pero ¿Cómo? Si eran las tres de la tarde cuando me estaba bañando…-

-Tienes toda la razón Bella durmiente, dormiste toda la tarde y parte de la noche-

-Entonces… ¿No fuimos al centro comercial?-

-No-

-Entonces… ¡Brick! ¿No fue un sueño?- cubrí mi boca con mis dos manos al terminar mi pregunta, pues aún no les decía nada a mis mejores amigas sobre él. Sentí mi cara caliente y Kaoru sonreír con maldad. Detrás de mí había un aura, no quise voltear, porque sabía exactamente de quién se trataba.

-Hola… Miyako…- sudé frío. De un momento a otro las dos se aventaron a mí haciéndome cosquillas.

-¡No! Jaajajaja… ¡Por favor! ¡Deténganse! Jaajajajaa-

-¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que tenías novio?- habló Kaoru

-¿Cu-cuál novio? Jaajaa…- ¿Eh?

-Sí, ése pelinaranja sexy que entrega pizzas ¡Mala amiga!- Oh, hablan de Brick…

-Ah… jajaja… Lo siento… ya, déjenme, por favor…- se me quitaron de encima, yo tomaba mi estómago con mis dos manos, y me encontraba llorando.

-Puedo… ¿Puedo ir al baño antes?-

-Está bien- me dieron permiso mis dos amigas

-¿Qué no vas a ir?- habló Miyako

-¡Oh claro! ¡Si tan sólo me quitaras esta cosa que me hace ver como animal!-

-¡Ah! Kaoru, por favor desata a la criminal-

-Rápido, que me estoy haciendo- cuando la cuerda resbaló por mi mano, corrí a toda velocidad.

-¡Pero no se te ocurra escapar!- gritó Kaoru

-¡Por dios! ¡Estoy en mi casa!- le respondí cuando ya había bajado todas las escaleras y ahora iba al baño…

Tendré que construir uno en mi cuarto.

Mientras estaba haciendo mis necesidades. Mi mente repasaba una y otra vez las palabras que había dicho Kaoru.

"_Dormiste toda la tarde y toda la noche"_

_Entonces… ¿De verdad que… Brick vino a mi casa… y traté de golpearlo con un bate… y me resbalé… y casi me ve desnuda… y me tomó en sus brazos… y me besó… y me tocó… y le iba a decir que… y luego qué paso…? _

Al terminar de lavarme las manos, me tomé la cara y me miré al espejo, me puse de mil colores, y contuve la respiración. Brick había vuelto… había venido a verme… y… y nos besamos… mis dedos pasaron por la comisura de mis labios… y con mi otra mano fui hasta mi ombligo… recordando como había hecho círculos lentamente, toqué mi hombro, su saliva caliente sobre mi piel… inconscientemente una mano bajo hasta mi vientre.

-_Brick…_-susurré sin querer.

-¡Deja de hacer ruidos raros mujer!- gritó Kaoru desde arriba.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Yo?- cuando me di cuenta… esta a punto de… masturbarme… pensando en él…

_-Dios… ¿Qué iba a hacer?-_ suspiré, y aventé un montón de agua a mi rostro para despertarme de aquella fantasía.

-Ya regresé…- cerré la puerta tras de mí y lancé sobre mi cama cayendo boca abajo.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo Momo?- preguntó Miyako con su típica inocencia

-Nada…-

-Sí claro…- comentó Kaoru

-Entonces ¿Quién es él?- comenzó el concurso _"Preguntas de Miyako, contestas ¡Porque contestas! Si no Kaoru te golpea…" _

-¿Quién?-

-Kaoru-

-Sí- aquella chica sacó una pluma y se preparó para atacar a mis pies, puse cara de espanto

-¡No! ¡Ya! ¡Contesto!- grité asustado

-Está bien, cuando quieras-

-Lo acabo de conocer… hace t-tres días…-

-Mmm… ¿Es tu novio?-

-¡Qué! No… claro que no…- me sonroje a morir

-¿¡Cómo!- gritaron las dos acercándose a mí

-Dije que no…- al decir esto la dos volvieron a sus respectivos lugares y se miraron

-Pero… -inició Miyako

-Él dijo que lo era- y acabó Kaoru

-¿Lo dijo…?- quedé boquiabierta… Brick… había dicho que… ¿Era mi novio?

-Sí, y cuando llegamos el estaba acariciando tu mejilla y dijo no es lo que parece- dijo Miyako imitando la voz de Brick

-¡Lo mato!- declaró mi amiga pelinegra

-¡No!- las dos me miraron confusas

-Quiero decir… ¿Por qué lo harías…? Jejeje…- reí nerviosa

-Momoko, ¿Hay algo que todavía no nos has dicho…? Ya sabes somos amigas… y no hay secretos entre nosotras…- bajó la mirada Miyako, y Kaoru asintió.

Tenían razón… ¡Ya me cansé de ocultarlo!

-¡Vino a entregar la pizza!- empecé gritando y ellas voltearon rápidamente.

-¡Y luego nos miramos! Y… ¡Nos besamos! Y me gustó… - me sonrojé, y al parecer, ellas también

-Y después… después, él dijo que se tenía que ir… y le pedí que me dijera su nombre… Brick Him… vi como se marchó… y pensé que jamás lo volvería a ver… jamás…- bajé la mirada un poco triste

-Pero… ayer, él vino… Brick vino a verme- sonreí avergonzada

-No pudimos hablar… pero cuando nos besamos de nuevo… no hicieron falta palabras… lo sé, sé que a él también le gusto… lo siento aquí, en mi corazón…- llevé mis manos a mi pecho, sintiendo como mi corazón palpitaba acelerado con sólo mencionarlo…

-Momokooo- Miyako se lanzó a mis brazos llorando

-¡Eso fue tan lindooo!-

-Bueno… si así fue, entonces no lo mato- dijo Kaoru un poco sonrojada

-¡Pero! ¿Entonces no son novios?- se alejó de mí la rubia

-Supongo… que no…- rasqué con mi dedo índice mi mejilla

-Entonces lo mato-

-¿Qué? No, espera… creo que somos como amigos… con derechos… aunque, ni siquiera somos amigos…-

-Mmm… ¿Y qué esperas para decirle que si quiere salir contigo?-

-Ayer… le iba a decir, pero me desmayé…-

-Aw, supongo que aún no era el momento indicado Momo-

-¿Tú crees?- pregunté ilusionada

-Sí, ya verás que habrá otra oportunidad-

-¡Miyako! ¡Eres la mejor!- ahora fui yo quien se lanzó a sus brazos como niña pequeña

-¿Y yo qué?- me miró Kaoru

-Tú… tú sólo quieres matarlo- le enseñé la lengua

-¡Eres una…!- y entonces sacó de nuevo aquella pluma para hacerme cosquillas

-¡No! ¡Kaoru yo sé que no quieres hacerlo!- me escondí tras Miyako

-¡Oh, claro que quiero!-

Después de una larga lucha contra Kaoru, gané, porque logré escapar y que esa pluma no me tocará ni una vez. Al final, Miyako preparó unos bocadillos ¡Porque por dios! Ya eran las tres de la mañana y nosotras aún despiertas. Aún así no aguantamos mucho y unos minutos pasaron, y todas caímos dormidas en mi cama.

_Brick… te has salvado de ésta… pero cuando te vuelva a ver, me lanzaré contra ti y te gritaré que me gustas, y un montón de cosas más… sólo espera…_

* * *

><p>¿Qué tal estuvo ._.? también un poquito corto :c ¿Qué creen :D? tengo exámenes la proxima semana ._. lo sé horriblemente horrible :c ya se imaginaran lo que diré ¬¬ Sí, tardaré un poco más con el proximo capitulo ¿Buena noticia? Ya está planeado, en el proximo sale la pareja de KaoruxButch ó sale MiyakoxBoomer D: La suerte lo decidira xD<p>

**naty**: lo sé, me encanto el vecino :L lo hubiera hecho sexy :P

**dickory5:** JA! ¿Qué te pareció eso? Nada más tres días, y el capitulo lo acabo de hacer hoy xD

**BrickxBloss-Reds**: lo primero que se me ocurrió poner fue "sólo amigos" en vez de " lo siento" es que estaba escuchando Just be friends :c

**roxi gonzales**: es que noséeeeeeeD: yo tambien he leído... pero escribirlo yo x.x, Oh y lo siento por lo de desnuda, ya corregí esa parte ;9

gracias por los review ¡Nos leemos! ö

¡Cheerio! :L


	5. Chapter 5

Las dppgz no me pertenecen :L

* * *

><p>Kaoru fue la primera en despertar. ¿Por qué? Pues porque era una mujer que le gustaba el deporte, y todas las mañanas TODAS sin excepción alguna, aunque fuera domingo y se desvelara, se levantaba temprano sólo para ir a correr. La morena pasó por encima del cuerpo de su amiga Momoko, quien ni se molestó en quejarse, ya que estaba en un muy profundo sueño con Juan (Brick), como lo nombraba Kaoru. Momoko tenía en su closet ropa de las tres, ya que nunca sabían cuando pasaría alguna cosa rara como la de ayer, de quedarse a dormir en la casa de su amiga. Así que fue directo al closet y sacó sus pantaletas, un bra, un pants color negro, con unas rayas verticales que eran blancas y una camisa muy holgada de color verde limón. Después fue directo al baño, en el camino se tropezó con un montón de cosas e incluida la escalera por la cual bajo casi rodando, pues aún se encontraba en su estado zombie. Abrió el agua fría, y como si nada se metió en el chorro de agua que caía, despertándose poco a poco. Se enjabono y se enjuagó bien, terminando en menos de 10 minutos. Se cambió y secó su pelo, e incluso lo peinó, buscó sus tennis, se colocó su mp3 y a correr.<p>

El parque no se encontraba muy lejos de la casa de su querida amiga, tampoco se encontraba lejos de la suya. Solamente iría a dar unas cuantas vueltas y listo, únicamente para tener su cuerpo en forma. No le agradaba mucho la idea de estar gorda, pero tampoco le gustaría estar holgazaneando sin hacer ningún deporte.

Se encontraba en aquel lugar lleno de árboles verdes y bancas blancas, no había mucha gente a esas horas, así que se sentía de algún modo tranquila, antes de empezar a correr, empezó a hacer estiramientos.

**Mientras tanto…**

_**Beep Beep Beep Beep**_

Una mano salió de entre las sábanas, callando a aquel ruidoso aparato. Una alborotada cabellera negra se asomaba, al igual que unos adormilados ojos color verde. Un bostezo se escuchó en todo el cuarto, que parecía más bien el rugido de un león. Se quitó la tela blanca de encima de su torso desnudo, mostrando que sólo andaba en un short que le quedaba grande, enseñando así un poco de su boxer, miró al techo un par de minutos. Pensó en volver a echarse a dormir, pero no, sabía que tenía que hacer sus ejercicios diarios, si quería participar en los próximos torneros de baloncesto, tenía que mantenerse en forma, para ser unos de los titulares del equipo al que pertenecía.

Con mucho esfuerzo, demasiado esfuerzo, se levantó buscando su ropa interior, su camisa y un pants, los aventó sobre su cama y con lentitud fue a su baño, el cual estaba ocupado. Tocó un par de veces, contestó la voz de su amigo.

-¡Salgo en cinco minutos!- gritó el más pequeño de los tres. El pelinegro, no hizo otra cosa más que recargarse en la pared hasta que el otro chico saliera. Así como el rubio había gritado cinco minutos, cinco minutos fueron los que tardó en salir. Su cabello estaba muy desordenado y lo iba secando, traía puesta una camisa blanca y un short celeste, y su cepillo de dientes adentro de su boca.

-¿Butch?- pasó su mano por el rostro del susodicho y no respondió.

-Oeeee…- picoteó sus mejillas y aún así no se despertaba.

-¡BUTCH!-

-¡¿Qué?-

-Pensé que estabas dormido-

-¡Pues no!-

-No tienes porque enojarte…- Boomer le enseño la lengua a Butch mientras este entraba al baño y él daba media vuelta para irse.

El pelinegro entró en la regadera y dejó que el agua mojara todo su cuerpo. Últimamente estaba pensando mucho, y al decir mucho, es MUCHO. Un montón de cosas le pasaban por la cabeza, estaba encontrando de algún modo, algo de sentido a su vida… trabajo… ya tenía… donde caerse muerto… también… encontrar una chica y enamorarse… en construcción. Sí, podían andar un millón de mujeres tras él… _¿Y qué? Ni siquiera las conocía, y no saldría con ellas sólo para andarlas toqueteando y ellas a él._ Quería… no, más bien necesitaba una chica divertida, que le gustara el deporte, alguien gritona y no delicada como pluma, alguien que tratara de manipularlo…

-Ah… como si fuera a encontrar a alguien así…- se dio por vencido el chico, retomando de nuevo su baño, ya que había gastado mucha agua… y lo peor de todo es que a él le tocaba pagarla…

_Una chica que hiciera latir su duro corazón… ¿Existiría…?_

Después de terminar de ducharse, fue directo a su habitación, con cuidado de no resbalarse y tomándose con una mano la cintura para que la toalla que llevaba no se cayera (como cierta persona que ya conocemos). Sano y salvo llegó y se vistió, seco su pelo e hizo su típica coleta y su flequillo.

Bueno, era hora de empezar su rutina, se recostó en el piso, iniciaría haciendo abdominales… y luego… ¿Por qué no? Ir a correr…

_**Con la chica ruda…**_

-No lo creo… llevo veinticinco vueltas y aún no sale ni una gota de sudor…-

De repente vio a una pareja de estudiantes ir tomados de la mano pasar por aquél parque. No podía negarlo, sintió un poco de envidia…

¿Envidia…? Su amiga Momoko había encontrado el amor de su vida… o eso era lo que se creía; y de verdad estaba muy feliz por ella, ya que no dejaba de sonreír, y ver a sus mejores amigas así, era lo mejor que podía existir. De lo único que no estaba segura, era si Juan la haría sufrir… los hombres son bruscos, y no se dan cuenta cuando lastiman a una mujer con sus estúpidas palabras… ella lo comprendía, ya había visto un montón de situaciones parecidas, y no quería que eso le pasara a Momoko.

A ella jamás le había llamado la atención algún chico… nunca… bueno podía considerar únicamente a alguien que conoció… pero no lo había vuelto a ver en su vida, así que no contaba; no quería a un chico lindo que se creyera mejor que los otros… tampoco quería un nerd que se la pasara pegado a los libros… un chico competitivo era lo que buscaba… alguien que la dejara con la boca abierta por lo bien que se desempeñara en los deportes… alguien fuerte y que la protegiera a ella y no viceversa… _Acaso… ¿Pedía mucho?_

Sí… era una chica con un cuerpazo… _¿Y eso qué? Es lo único que hoy en día te ven… _

_Necesitaba un chico que hiciera latir su duro corazón… ¿Existiría…?_

-Los hombres… son muy idiotas…- agachó la mirada por segundos, ya que no puso atención y chocó con alguien, cayendo los dos al piso, y haciendo que los audífonos de Kaoru ya no estuvieran en sus oídos.

-auch… Fíjate por donde vas- sobó su adolorido trasero, que había amortiguado la caída

-Esa es mi línea…-

Al encontrarse ya de pie, intercambiaron miradas.

_Por alguna razón… esos ojos verde claro se le hacían conocidos…_

_Por alguna razón… el largo flequillo de él… en alguna parte lo había visto…_

-¡Ah!- gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo, apuntándose con el dedo índice

-¡La chica de la montaña rusa!-

-¡El chico de la montaña rusa!-

Sus voces se mezclaron rápidamente, y por minutos, de nuevo se quedaron boquiabiertos y mirándose el uno al otro.

"_Wah… pensé que jamás lo volvería a ver…"_ pensó Kaoru, y a la vez, raramente un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas

"_No lo creo… la chica gritona… esta más linda ahora… ¡¿QUÉ?"_ Butch no paraba de tener pensamientos extraños en su cabeza

-Hola… ¿Cómo has estado?- trató de empezar una platica Kaoru

-Bien… supongo. Y ¿Tú?-

-Igual…-

Un silencio reinó entre los dos. Y la pelinegra no paraba de ponerse nerviosa… ¿De qué rayos debían hablar? Hace como dos años que no se habían visto… Desde que se subieron a aquellos juegos mecánicos en el parque de diversiones, feria o lo que sea que haya sido todo eso.

_**Flashback~**_

Kaoru se encontraba haciendo fila para subirse a La medusa "No mires abajo o puedes convertirte en piedra" uno de los juegos mecánicos más extremos que había en aquella zona. Y obviamente ella no se la perdería por nada. Lo que no le gustó… fue que sus amigas no quisieron subirse con ella. Miyako dijo que no desde el principio, Hinata (el chico rompecorazones -.-)dijo que le tenía miedo a las alturas y Momoko había dicho que sí, pero cuando fueron a la montaña rusa, la vio, quedó boquiabierta y saltó a los brazos de Hinata acobardándose.

-No lo disfrutaré si estoy sola…- habló para sí misma

-Wow, una mujer en la fila- una voz se escuchó detrás de ella, y estaba a punto de gritarle "¡Las mujeres también puede subirse a este juego, idiota!" Pero las palabras no le salieron cuando vio al chico que había hablado

-Ah… ah…-

"_Es muy guapo" _

La persona tenía cabello negro, y flequillo en su rostro, vestía un pescador de cuadros y una camisa verde militar.

-Las… Las chicas… también pueden su-subirse a este juego…- desvió la mirada avergonzada

-Lo sé- mostró una sonrisa… una sonrisa que para Kaoru era muy bella.

-Por cierto ¿Dijiste que estabas sola?- ella solamente asintió, avanzando lentamente.

-Yo también lo estoy ¿Quieres subirte conmigo?- Kaoru lo miró a los ojos, y por algún motivo, empezó un cosquilleo en su interior.

-Oye ¿Te comió la lengua el gato? O ¿Te acobardaste?- rió el chico

-¡Claro que no!- gritó y él se sorprendió, mostrando una sonrisa.

-Entonces… el que grite primero se paga una nieve- un brillo inexplicable apareció sobre su verde iris. Este chico… era tan diferente a los demás…

-Tomaré eso como un sí- y al terminar de hablar, tomó la muñeca de Kaoru, pagó sus boletos y se subieron en aquel carrito.

-No perderé- dijo Kaoru con confianza

-Yo tampoco-

Al final, quedaron en un empate, los dos habían gritado al mismo tiempo.

-¡Eso fue muy divertido!- exclamó la chica.

-Sí, de verdad lo fue- ya que la subida a aquel juego, le había alborotado el cabello, pasó su mano por encima de su frente e hizo momentáneamente su flequillo hacia atrás dejando ver su rostro por completo. Y Kaoru, no podía negar que le había gustado… y mucho… exageradamente. Se había quedado mirando detenidamente sus facciones. Era tan…

-Masculino…- habló sin querer

-Gracias por el cumplido- agradeció el pelinegro sacándola de sus pervertidos pensamientos.

-¿Qué? Ah… ¡Quiero decir…!- Kaoru no supo con que defenderse… tenía tanta vergüenza… jamás había dicho algo parecido…

-Oye ¿Aún estás libre?-

-Sí… supongo… mis amigas aún han de estar comiendo…- el chico de ojos verdes, volteó por un momento y vio a ésa chica que llevaba persiguiéndolo un buen de tiempo, todo su esqueleto tembló de miedo, ya no quería estar más con esa chica fastidiosa, que sólo se la pasaba observando sus músculos o su… eso. Así que tomó el ante brazo de Kaoru perdiéndose entre la multitud.

-Ah… ¡Qué bien! Mis amigos tampoco están libres ¿Quieres ir a otros juegos?- sonrió nervioso

-Está bien…- Estar con ese chico le provocaba con un montón de sensaciones desconocidas.

El siguiente juego mecánico fue El Boomerang, otra montaña rusa que daba giros de 360º. Después El Huracán, que giraba sobre su propio eje, con movimientos repentinos que te llevarán del piso al suelo en un instante. Fueron esos y muchos juegos más a los que subieron la pareja de pelinegros. Al final acabaron agotados, y fueron a sentarse a una banca, tan sólo habían sido 20 minutos, habían subido a todos los juegos extremos de aquel parque ya estaban medio muertos.

-Ese último… fue lo mejor…- Kaoru tocó levemente su cuello, e inconscientemente hizo una mueca de dolor. Había gritado tanto que casi no podía hablar porque le dolía. Esto lo noto el chico y…

-Espera aquí ya vuelvo- el pelinegro se movió con rapidez. La chica esperó ahí, para ella se le hizo muy larga la espera, y pensó que jamás volvería, por algún motivo le dolió, apretó sus puños con fuerza, y se levantó.

"Mentiroso…"

Dio media vuelta, y tan sólo dio un paso, ya que una mano volvió a tomar su muñeca, y ella esperanzada volteó.

-Te dije que esperaras ¿No?- Kaoru pensó que se echaría a llorar como niña pequeña encontrando a sus padres, pero contuvo aquellas gotas de agua salada que querían salir.

-Lo siento… es que… creo que vi a mis amigas…- mintió.

-Ah…- El chico agachó la mirada triste, pues aún quería pasar tiempo con esa extraña mujer.

-¡Pero no eran ellas, así que…!- volvió a tocar su cuello con dolor.

-Toma, fui a comprarte algo fresco- extendió su mano, que sostenía una bebida de limón. El corazón de Kaoru palpitó, y la sangre se acumuló en sus pómulos.

-Gra-gracias-

-De nada-

Abrió la botella, y pasó aquel líquido fresco por su garganta, de verdad se sentía muy bien…

-¡Kaoru! ¡Kaoru!- escuchó la voz de Momoko a sus espaldas, volteando la mirada.

-Momo…-

-¿Dónde te habías metido?-

-Fui a dar la vuelta, estaba con…- al girarse, no encontró a nadie, como si hubiera sido una ilusión, aquel chico había desaparecido. Sonrió.

-Fue divertido…- habló a la nada, para después reunirse con su amiga, e ir con los demás.

El chico estaba detrás de unos arbustos, una mano tapaba su boca, una mano de una chica…

-¡Mmmm!- pataleaba él

-Silencio Butch… nos pueden oír… ¿Por qué me estabas engañando, eh?- una chica rubia besaba su rostro, y él sólo tenía su cara de asco, la chica loca lo había amarrado de las manos, mejor dicho ¡Lo había secuestrado!

Como hubiera querido que la chica con la que estaba lo estuviera rescatando en estos momentos. Tenía la esperanza de volver a verla otra vez…

_**Fin flashback~**_

-¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí? Digo… si se puede saber- habló Butch, desviando la mirada y rascando su mejilla

-Ah… vine a correr, tengo la costumbre de levantarme temprano- rió nerviosa Kaoru

-Wa, que casualidad, yo también he venido a correr- tras decir esto, por alguna razón los dos empezaron a caminar hacia la misma dirección mientras mantenían una charla.

-¿En serio?-

-¡Sí! Necesito mantenerme en forma para jugar en un torneo de baloncesto- enseño su dedo pulgar, en forma de aprobación para sí mismo

-Wow, deberías invitarme, jajaja- a pesar de que ella lo decía en broma…

-Claro- él lo tomó muy en serio, e incluso sonrió mientras le contestaba.

-Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó Kaoru muy interesada.

-Ah, Butch Him, gusto en conocerte- aún caminando, el chico extendió su mano en forma de saludo, y Kaoru la tomó entre la suya con timidez.

-Ka-Kaoru Matsubara-

-¿Cuántas vueltas llevas Kaoru?-

-Ve-veinticinco ¿Y tú?-

-Veintiséis- sonrió con orgullo, y Kaoru se molestó un poco, o más bien, su espíritu de competición salió.

-¿Qué? ¿Una carrera?- sugirió la morena, con mirada desafiante.

-Sí, pero te aseguro que ganaré- aceleró el paso el pelinegro.

-¡Ey! ¡Eso es trampa!- la chica empezó a correr para poder alcanzarlo.

-¡El que pierda se paga unas aguas!- gritó Butch, corriendo al igual que ella.

Por tercera vez, intercambiaron sus verdes iris, y no pudieron hacer otra cosa más que sonreírse mutuamente.

Butch no lo creía… aquella chica… era perfecta. No se le quedó mirando de arriba abajo con una mirada pervertida en su rostro, ni babeando, ni nada parecido. Al contrario, jamás quitó su mirada de la suya, eso le gustaba. Y no se veía para nada débil… y sobre todo, le gustaba el deporte. ¡Y por dios! Era la chica con la que se había subido en todos los juegos mecánicos del parque en menos de veinte minutos, no podía negar que se la había pasado genial. Seguramente era ella, la chica que estaba buscando…

. .

_Un chico competitivo, atractivo, divertido y deportista… ¿Dios la había escuchado…? _

_Un chico que le provocaba sensaciones desconocidas… _

_Y eso era de algún modo, interesante…_

_Pero ¿Him?_

…

_¿Dónde diantres lo había escuchado…?_

* * *

><p>Volví :L con un KaoruxButch ._. Lo siento a las que querían MiyakoxBoomer u.u la inspiración llegó primero para la primera pareja :L T.T iba a empezar el otro capitulo pero no sé como hacer que los celestes se junten... sería algo así como lluvia pero ¿Y después? D: Y así me paso u.u ACABE MIS EXAMENEES OH YEAH BABY! PERO ME ENFERME F**CK! ¬¬ xD Los juegos mecánicos sacados de Sixflags Juegos extremos ._. sí, no estoy muy informada sobre eso, así que tuve que buscar :3<p>

**dickory5**: jajaja, naa, la inspiración andaba a máxima velocidad, y luego puff se esfumó e.é ¿Cómo me olvidaba de los exámenes? Entonces no me dejarían usar la pc Y no tendrían capitulo en estos momentos D:!

**blossXbrick**: D: no mueras querida lectora D: no ahora! no vamos ni a la mitad de la historia x.x xD

**keiko him-chan:** u_u lo siento, como lo dije, lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue para hacer KaoruxButch e.é, pero si me das sugerencias sobre como juntar a los celestes te hago el capitulo dedicado a ti *-* wuwuwu

**naty:** Claro que lo quería matar! le esta quitando a su Beffa xD

**Roxi gonzales**: JAJAJA! :$ lo del lemon aún lo sigo pensando, también quisiera saber cómo le fue a Brick x3

**BrickxBloss-Reds:** I am vip :L auuuuush! uuu tambien me gusta DBSK/TVXQ bueno, nada más la canción de Mirotic & el video UFF ni se diga x3 Aquí esta la contiii wuwuw

**Licci**: wuwuwu no te preocupes, nunca es tarde para dejar un review :3 Gracias por el apoyo x3 Como dije, ya los acabe! pero me enfermee -.-

**Lia-sennenko:** Lo séee esta genial la historia xD aún no me la creo que la estoy escribiendo todo por el repartidor de pizza xD también quisiera saber que más escribire sobre los rojitos ._.

**Hakkusyo - San:** Diré los mismo que la respuesta anterior, Ni yo me la creo xD Sí! estaba a punto de !"$"%·$&!·!"%!· ._.

Gracias por sus revieeww auuuush! quisiera saber como les gustaria que se reencontraran los celestes D:!

¡Cheerio! :L


	6. Chapter 6

DPPGZ no es mío.

* * *

><p>El sol se asomaba por la ventana, el reloj las ocho apuntaba, y una chica rubia cepillando su pelo se encontraba. Vestida y arreglada, con una linda bolsa blanca, iba de compras como un ama de casa. A pesar de que los rayos de sol estaban en todo su esplendor y el cielo de un celeste hermoso estaba pintado… anunciaron que había probabilidades de que lloviera, así que la chica tomó un paraguas que cabía perfecto en su bola. Salió de la casa, cerrando con llave y escondiendo estas en una maceta con flores rosas. Por las calles, su exquisito aroma después de bañarse, dejaba a los hombres con un cosquilleo agradable sobre la nariz, caminaba con lentitud tarareando una linda canción.<p>

-Baby don´t leave me… i know you still love me… nanana nana na…- soltaba pequeñas risitas de vez en cuando. En su camino encontró a una mujer mayor de edad queriendo cruzar la calle, y como buena ciudadana la ayudó.

-¡Espérame Anya!-gritó un niño pequeño pasando al costado de Miyako, algunos metros más adelante tropezó con una piedra, cayendo de rodillas y lastimándose esta. La ojiceleste, se apresuró a donde estaba él.

-Pobrecito, déjame ayudarte- sonrió, mientras de su bolso sacaba una pequeña caja con una cruz roja estampada encima de ella. Dentro había un poco de algodón, curitas, parches, una botellita de alcohol y otra botellita más, esta última la tomo junto con un algodón.

-Ahora, quédate quietecito- pidió al niño.

-Pe-pero… no dolerá… ¿Cierto?- preguntó casi llorando el pequeño

-No, solamente es para limpiar la herida, así que tranquilo- sonrió tiernamente la chica dejando al niño con un pequeño sonrojó al pensar que ella era muy linda. Miyako limpió la herida después se encargó de ponerle encima una curita. Los dos se levantaron del piso y ella acarició la cabeza de él.

-Gracias- desvió la mirada el pequeño.

-De nada, ten más cuidado- de nuevo esa sonrisa gentil se colocó sobre su lindo rostro, haciéndola ver aún más hermosa.

* * *

><p>Boomer después de salir de su delicioso baño, fue a sentarse a ver la TV, mientras se aseguraba de secarse bien el pelo para no enfermarse luego. La mañana estaba tranquila, demasiado para ser honestos. Brick la noche anterior había llegado más tarde de lo normal, pero eso no fue lo extraño, si no que llegó con el rostro sonrojado, la vista hacia el piso, exactamente, sin ver nada, después de eso palmeó su cara diciendo <em>"¿Qué he hecho?"<em> y se fue como zombie hacia su cuarto sin decir siquiera buenas noches. Quería acercarse a su amigo y preguntarle que demonios le estaba pasando por la cabeza, ya que él era el único que sabía escuchar hasta el final, sin necesidad de gritar alguna grosería como su amigo pelinegro. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que de repente escuchó un gran rugido proveniente de su estómago, claro que lo primero que pensó era que los ronquidos de Brick ya habían alcanzado un nuevo record: la sala. Pero no era así, ya que también un dolor en la boca de su estómago se hizo presente.

-puff…-soltó por milésima vez un suspiro, la primera razón por que de plano no entendía que rayos le pasaba Brick y segunda le preocupaba que su queridísimo amigo Butch, no hubiera ido a comprar un poco de comida ayer. Con pereza se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la alacena, tuvo miedo de tomar la pequeña puertita de madera y no encontrar absolutamente nada, pero también tenía la esperanza de que su amigo verdecito no fuera tan…

-Idiota…- murmuró Boomer, al haber abierto el mueble y encontrar nada más y nada menos que… nada. Maldijo una y otra vez el día en que Brick dejó entrar a aquel animal a la casa. Si Boomer podía ser lindo, guapo, honesto, trabajador, fiel, rubio y de ojos azules, etc. etc. pero así como tenía esa clase de personalidades, se enfadaba, tampoco era dios para tener un montón de paciencia.

Se puso sus zapatos, tomó su billetera y a buscar comida, tenía que hacerlo en menos de treinta minutos, antes de que un ogro color rojo se despertara, precisamente para buscar con que alimentarse. Observó aquella mujer que anunciaba que el clima, decía que había probabilidades de lluvia.

-¿Lluvia? ¡Ja! Pero si el cielo está más azul que nada- ignorando la advertencia de la chica del clima, cerró la puerta tras de sí. Caminando a paso lento, y silbando de vez en cuando, observando a su alrededor.

"_De verdad esta muy tranquilo… presiento que algo pasará…"_ pensó Boomer torciendo un poco la boca y contrayendo por escasos milímetros sus cejas, demostrando en sus ojos inseguridad. Mientras más se iba alejando de su hogar, el cielo que él mismo había dicho que estaba más azul que nada, lo iban cubriendo unas dulces nubes que parecían algodón, después de esas, las fueron sustituyendo unas de tono grisáceos, volviendo todo una oscuridad. Boomer tragó saliva, y se maldecía por no haberle hecho caso a esa mujer que anunciaba el clima. Movió la vista de un lado a otro buscando refugio antes de que cayeran las gotas de agua, pues unos truenos se hacían sonar. Aceleró el paso, y segundos después se encontraba corriendo, y cubierto de algunas gruesas gotas de llovizna.

Entró al supermercado más cerca que encontró, y actuó normal, como si hubiera entrado a comprar sacudió un poco sus mojadas ropas. Se mezcló entre los productos de golosinas y pasó desapercibido. Suspiró cerrando los ojos, un poco más y estaría empapado, y horas después enfermo e ingiriendo un montón de pastillas. Al abrir con lentitud sus ojos, observó un empaque muy conocido para él.

-Dios… ¿Trixis…? pensé que habían desaparecido de la faz de la tierra- habló para sí mismo caminando hacia aquella llamativa golosina agridulce.

* * *

><p>Miyako, traía una canasta en su brazo para comprar la comida que prepararía para sus queridas amigas. Mientras recorría los pasillos, algo llamó su atención, algo muy colorido y delicioso…<p>

-Mentira… son… Trixis…- a paso lento y sin prestar atención al frente, se fue acercando hasta el pequeño (y debo decir que último empaque) acercó su mano hacia el montón de golosinas, pero con sus dedos iban a tocar aquel dulce tan especial, otra mano se posicionó encima de la suya, una mano un poco más grande que la suya…

-Ah… Lo siento…- habló una voz masculina. Y Miyako aún sin golpearlo con su bolso y gritar _"¡Pervertido!"_ por el simple hecho de haber tocado su mano, y de aún estarlo haciendo, se perdió en esos ojos color cielo. Sintió su corazón palpitar con confusión.

_¿Qué clase de sentimiento era aquél? _

_¿Conocía a esa persona? _

_¿Por qué razón latía y latía su corazón?_

Sus finos labios temblaron sin encontrar palabra alguna qué decir. Soltó un suspiro que parecía de chica enamorada. Alejó su mano de la de él y actúo como cualquier dulce mujer que se ha topado con un extraño.

-Pu-puedes tomarlos- sonrió y en los ojos del chico rubio apareció un brillo inexplicable.

-De… ¿De verdad?- habló como si fuera un niño pequeño, por lo que Miyako sintió salir su corazón por la boca…

"_¡Tan lindo~!"_ gritó la ojiceleste en el interior.

-Cl-claro…-

-¿No te importa?-

-En absoluto- mintió. Miyako mataría por tener en su lengua una de esas agridulces bolitas que no probaba desde hace años. Cuando Boomer las tomo entre sus manos, la rubia giró la mirada decepcionada… y se dijo así misma que algún día encontraría otra tienda donde las vendiera. Al mover el rostro hacia el piso, el chico recordó algo, o más bien alguien…

-¿Nos conocemos?...-

_**Flashback~**_

Miyako caminaba por los alrededores buscando algo lindo que ver o comprar, o subirse… o… mentira… ella estaba perdida. Perdida y muy asustada, se separó de sus amigas mientras iba al baño, cuando salió de este no estaban por ningún lado. Decidió ir a donde había dulces, globos, algodones de azúcar y máquinas de peluches… sus favoritas, se sentía tranquila cerca de todo aquello que le gustaba, estaba cien por ciento segura que si sus amigas la buscaban sería precisamente por esos lugares. Ya llevaba como una tres vueltas alrededor de esa zona, y sus amigas no aparecían, ni siquiera escuchaba que alguien gritara su nombre. Su cuerpo tembló de miedo, sí, aunque pareciera una chica algo madura y con estilo, por dentro era una chiquilla chillona que no sabía defenderse, esa era la realidad, no le gustaba estar sola, sin nadie a su alrededor. Se abrazó a sí misma, olvidando todo, pensando en cosas lindas, rosa, celeste, cielo, nubes, dulces y peluches. Sus ojos se abrieron y vieron aquel pequeño elefante dentro de esa máquina a unos metros de ella, corrió hacia él como si su vida dependiera de eso, y cuando estaba apunto de estampar su cara contra el vidrio, alguien más lo hizo.

-Que lindo…-suspiró un chico con sus manos pegadas al cristal al igual que su cara siendo aplastada. Miyako respiraba agitaba, recuperando el aliento, se acercó un poco también pegando sus manos a la máquina, y observando aquel peluche celeste opaco que se encontraba encerrado. Aunque en esos momentos se estaba muriendo de miedo, el chico que tenía enfrente no parecía ser malo, ni brusco… parecía alguien normal, con sólo verlo Miyako de algún modo se sentía algo tranquila.

-Es muy lindo…- el rubio que estaba mirando directo al elefante, se dio cuenta de su presencia, levantando la vista y posándola en ella, aquella chica que llevaba un lindo vestido blanco, que hacía relucir su piel de porcelana, y sus coletas rubias, junto con su tierna sonrisa… parecía en pocas palabras un…

-Ángel…-susurró el chico boquiabierto ante la belleza que se encontraba en el otro extremo de la máquina

-¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo?- ahora fue ella quien guió su vista hacia él poniéndolo nervioso.

-N-no-

-¿Eh? ¿No te oigo?- llevó su mano a su oreja.

-¡Dije que no he dicho nada!- gritó el rubio en vez de sólo quitarse del cristal y hablar con ella. Así que fue Miyako la que fue al otro extremo.

-Disculpa, no te oí ¿Me hablaste?-

-Ah… no… yo no…-el rubio se puso nervioso de un momento para otro. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron y no sabía exactamente qué decir. En cambio Miyako lo observaba atenta como si estuviera esperando que dijera algo, al no obtener respuesta o algún gesto de su parte, volteó de nuevo a ver ese peluche, tenía que insertar seis monedas, metió su mano en la pequeña cartera celeste que traía y solamente traía tres monedas, ya que Momoko era la que se encargaba de traer todo el dinero que gastarían. Lágrimas quisieron rodar, pero las detuvo, sabía que era inútil derramar aquellas gotas saladas.

-¿Te gustó ese peluche?- preguntó inocente Miyako.

-Sí, es lindo-

-¿Lo querías para tu novia?- soltó risitas la chica, causando aún más nerviosismo a su acompañante.

-N-no…- desvió la mirada avergonzado por lo dicho.

-Entonces ¿Para tu hermana?-

-Sí… mi hermana-

"_Si supiera que lo quería para mí… pensaría que soy un raro…"_ pensó el rubio.

-No tienes hermana ¿Cierto?- adivinó la dulce Miyako, la chica que te saca la verdad cueste lo que cueste, aunque a veces parece que te lee la mente… el rubio quedó sorprendido cuando dijo eso, ya no supo como ocultar que le gustó.

-No… -

-Wow, jamás había conocido un chico que le gustasen los peluches tan lindos como este, eres especial jijiji- tapó su boca cuando salieron sus risitas.

-¿No piensas que soy raro?- preguntó Boomer con su rostro rojo como un tomate.

-No, es obvio que a los chicos lindos le gusten las cosas lindas… o eso creo yo, je-

"_¿Piensa que soy lindo…?" _

-En fin… adiós elefantito- mostró una sonrisa triste que no se distinguía, ya que parecía de felicidad; movió la mano por encima del cristal y luego volteó para hacer los mismo con él. Caminó a paso lento, alejándose de él y de la máquina. Tardó segundos en ir tras ella, tomar su muñeca y arrastrarla de nuevo a la máquina de peluches.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó asustada la ojiceleste, pensaba que aquél chico no iba a ser brusco.

-Sólo espera, lo sacaré para ti- habló decidido y con una confianza en sus ojos que jamás Miyako había visto, todo eso, sus gestos, su forma de hablar y sus ojos, formaron extrañas sensaciones dentro del estómago de Miyako, las cuales no podía explicar. Boomer metió las monedas y aventó una bocanada de aire, concentrándose, espero unos cinco segundos y movió el gancho, observó que estuviera en el lugar perfecto para sacar el elefante, parecía que iba a ser difícil. Y así lo fue, no pudo sacarlo, suspiro derrotado.

-Lo siento… intentaré otra vez ¿De acuerdo?- la rubia solamente asintió, sin entender las intenciones de el chico, quien se encontraba sacando su billetera de nuevo para sacar más dinero. Volvió a meter las monedas, su rostro reflejaba que estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, que por más que calculaba bien la distancia, atrapaba el animalito pero caía por su peso; siguió fallando un montón de veces, incluso llegó a estar sudando. Miyako ya no podía verlo más ¿Por qué se esforzaba tanto? Sólo era un peluche, lo podría conseguir en una tienda… pero él no se resignaba. Abrió por milésima vez su billetera, encontrándose con… nada, absolutamente nada, sólo tres monedas… con eso no le alcanzaba… de verdad era un idiota… gastó todo su dinero, intentando sacar aquel peluche, y regalárselo a la chica… únicamente… para ver su tierna sonrisa…

-Lo lamento… yo, de verdad quería dártelo…- se apoyó en una pared, ocultando su mirada tras su flequillo. En cambio Miyako, sacó un pequeño pañuelo, y limpió su sudorosa cara con delicadeza, aún ante este gesto él no hizo nada más que morder su labio. Estaba feliz… y no sabía porque… ningún chico había gastado su dinero para sacar un peluche de esas máquinas; siempre le regalaban cosas caras parecidas a diamantes y collares carísimos… ella… ella no necesitaba nada de eso. Sacó las tres monedas que traía en su celeste bolso, y le quitó las tres que traía él, en total seis, fue hasta la máquina e insertó las monedas, no pasó mucho tiempo para que Miyako tuviera entre sus brazos un elefante celeste opaco, tal vez fue por suerte, o tal vez el elefante se resignó a salir.

-Toma- la rubia extendió el peluche a las varoniles manos de Boomer y este lo aceptó.

-Pero tú…-

-No, tú gastaste todo tu dinero, sin habértelo pedido, así que quédate con el premio- sonrió Miyako, se encontraba muy feliz, todo el miedo que sentía hace minutos desapareció.

-Gracias, yo soy- a punto de decir su nombre fue callado.

-¡Miyako! ¡HEY! ¡Miyakooooo!- se escuchaba la gritona voz de Kaoru, que tenía su mano alzada y la rubia la podía ver bien.

-Kaoru, ah, lo siento yo…- volteó a mirar al chico de ojos azules, y este sólo le dio un empujoncito en la espalda, mientras el giraba sobre sus talones, echando un último vistazo a la chica.

-Ve…- sonrió de forma angelical. Que hizo de nuevo al corazón de Miyako palpitar.

-Sí…- la rubia corrió hacia Kaoru y la abrazó con fuerza, sacándole el aire a la pelinegra

-Aghh… ¿Qué… pasa…?-

-¡Tenía miedo! ¡Y mucho! ¿Dónde estaban?-

-Com… prando… nieve… toma- Miyako se separó de ella y apreció un delicioso cono de vainilla y fresa.

-Gracias…-

-¿Con quién estabas?-

-Ah… - volteó hacia atrás y él había desaparecido

-¿Mm?-

-Con un ángel- apareció una sonrisa en su rostro acompañado de un sonrojo encima de sus mejillas.

-Ah… si, claro, vámonos-

-¡Sí!- _Algún día, volverás a caer del cielo… ¿Verdad?_

_-Con que Miyako, eh… muy lindo…- _

_**Fin flashback~**_

-¿Eh…? No creo… pero…- Miyako por más que lo observaba sabía que sí… pero ¿De dónde?

-Mi… Miyako ¿Cierto?-

-Sí, esa soy yo…-

-No me recuerdas, jajaja, tienes mala memoria- Boomer rascó su cabeza _¿Tanto tiempo había pasado_?

-¡Eh! ¡Tengo mala memoria! ¿Y qué?- la chica infló sus cachetes haciendo a el rubio sonrojarse

-wow, te has vuelto agresiva…- se sorprendió de algún modo… era un avance…

-¡Mo! ¡Deja de criticarme! ¡No te conozco!-

-Claro que sí ¿Recuerdas ese idiota que se gastó su dinero en una máquina de peluches?- sonrió de una forma que a Miyako le pareció extremadamente linda.

"_¿Alguien que gastó todo su dinero… en una máquina de peluches? No puede ser…" _

-¡Ah!- lo apuntó.

-Disculpe señorita, podría dejar de gritar, por favor- habló la cajera desde el mostrador.

-Ah… claro- susurró Miyako.

-¿Ya recordaste?- Boomer se encontraba un poco esperanzado.

-Sí, ha pasado tanto tiempo ¡Estás más alto! Jijiji-

-Tú sigues igual Miyako-

-Ah, tu nombre, dímelo-

-Boomer, Boomer Him, un placer- estiró su mano y Miyako la atrapó entre la suya, pasando por alto ése apellido…

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Vas a comprar las Trixis? Si no dámelas, las necesito más que tú- estiró la mano para que se las diera

-¡Ja! Jamás daría esta delicia, ni si quiera a ti-

-Aww… olvídalo, seguiré comprando- pasó por el costado de Boomer y este volvió a tomar su muñeca, como hace dos años, una corriente eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Miyako, y sintió sus mejillas arder.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-

-…Sí…-

-Bien…- sonrió el rubio satisfecho.

* * *

><p>-¿Por qué empezó a llover justamente cuando iba hacia casa?- reclamaba una chica de cabello negro e iris verde claro.<p>

-Tiene mala suerte- rió ante su propio comentario un chico con su cabello azabache pegado a su rostro y una sonrisa picarona.

-¡Cállate! ¡Es tu culpa por tardar tanto en comprar una agua de limón!- apretó sus puños a sus costados volteando su rostro para encararlo.

-¿Y quién fue la que tardó tanto en acabársela, eh?- se defendió el chico con una sonrisa victoriosa, mirando directamente los ojos de ella.

El rostro de la ojiverde se encontraba en un perfecto rosa pastel que encajaba muy bien con su nerviosismo, cosa que a Butch le pareció lindo. Desvió la mirada evitándolo, y dejándolo confundido. Esa chica en serio era extraña.

-I-idiota- masculló Kaoru, con ganas de sacarle aquellos ojos verde oscuro que hacían que su cuerpo temblara y no precisamente de frío.

Ninguno dijo palabra alguna después de la pequeña discusión. Kaoru se frotaba los brazos para entrar en calor. Butch observaba cada movimiento de la chica, en verdad era muy linda, sus ojos subían y bajaban. Ella había cambiado mucho en tan poco tiempo, bien, las personas suelen cambiar de un día para otro, si no, pregúntenle a su queridísimo amigo Brick. De repente agarró el antebrazo de Kaoru jalándola hacia la banqueta, y luego corriendo lejos.

-¿Qué rayos haces? ¡Me enfermaré!- gritó enfurecida la mujer.

-¡Esta bien, yo también me enfermaré tonta!-

-¡Eres un…! Ahrg…-

Corrieron y corrieron sin rumbo fijo, pero después de que la mano de Butch resbalará por todo lo que faltaba del brazo de Kaoru, tomó su mano y siguió corriendo. Los latidos de Kaoru podían escucharse por todas las calles, o eso era lo que ella pensaba, era una chica exagerada, que estaba experimentando un sin fin de emociones, sensaciones y sentimientos desconocidos que no podía describir. Sin duda Butch estaba más sonriente que nada, estar con esa chica era divertido, muy divertido.

* * *

><p>La larga cabellera pelinaranja, desparramada entre las blancas almohadas, cubriendo su escultural cuerpo con una fina sábana, por el cuarto se escuchaba la dulce respiración que emitía, sonidos que parecían una melodía. Pero un celular sonó, y como un sueño todo aquello se desvaneció. La chica se levantó tallando sus ojos, bostezando y pasando su mano por su frente haciendo su flequillo hacia atrás. El celular seguía sonando sin fin, era un maldito ruido que por la mañana era insoportable oír. Se puso de pie y le dieron escalofríos al sentir el frío suelo, la cama le había robado otra vez un calcetín… esa cama ratera. Chocó con una pared y buscó por las escaleras. La canción de <em>Fantastic Baby<em> seguía sonando, y se arrodilló en un escalón encontrado su celular tirado, número desconocido indicaba la pantalla.

-Aló…- su voz adormilada sonaba como la de una niña de ocho años.

-Aló…- esta vez aumentó el volumen de su voz.

-¿Quién habla…?- está bien, Momoko estaba ya enojándose, y estaba segura que si no contestaban, aparte de gritar un montón de malas palabras, colgar, bloquear el número, luego gritar, aplastaría y saltaría encima del estúpido celular, aunque eso implicará volver a comprarse otro.

-Hola…- se escuchó la voz de un hombre al otro lado de la línea

-¿Sí?- su mente empezaba a funcionar mejor

-¿Momoko?- esa voz…

-¡Brick!- abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras echaba un grito con el nombre de aquel chico.

-Sí…-

-¿Dónde conseguiste mi número?- mala vareaba para no caerse por las escaleras, hasta que al fin se sentó en un escalón.

-Me lo dio… Miyako-

-Ah… ¿Cómo estas?-

-Bien…-

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó de pronto preocupada la pelinaranja.

-No… bueno, sí, pero…- la voz del chico se escuchaba nerviosa.

-¿Ajá…?-

-Yo… ahh…-de pronto se escuchó un suspiro, como si tratara de calmarse a sí mismo.

-Brick, si tienes algo que decirme adelante, si es malo lo entenderé…-

-¡No! ¡No es nada malo! ¡Pero… yo…! Tú…-

-Mmm… si no vas a decir nada, será mejor que cuelgue… adiós…-

-¡Espera! ¿Quieres salir conmigo? Quiero decir… a comer… a alguna parte… ¿Quieres?-

-Ah… yo…- Momoko sintió sus mejillas arder ante la propuesta de Brick… él… ¡Invitándola a salir! ¡Ahhh!

-Si no puedes o estas ocupada… ya sabes, será otro día…-

-¡No de ninguna manera! Estoy libre _"Para ti siempre lo estaré"_-

-Bien, pasaré por ti mañana a las seis… ¿Está bien?-

-Claro, te estaré esperando… Gracias…-

-De nada… -

-Am… ¿Brick?-

-¿Sí?-

-Te quiero…- Momoko terminó la llamada y cerró su celular con rapidez, llevándolo a su alocado pecho que hacía ruidos muy escandalosos. Le habían alegrado el día completamente.

-¿Eh?...-

_**Beep Beep Beep**_

Aquel dulce comentario que hizo Momoko, dejó a Brick contento, quien se encontraba tirado en su cama, con su rostro sonrosado y una hermosa sonrisa que le quedaba perfecta, tomó una almohada y la abrazó, llevando su celular a sus labios, depositando un suave beso.

"_Yo también te quiero…"_

* * *

><p>Kurousagii viene a decirles que aún sigue viva e.é espero que les guste el capitulo :3 a mi me encanto más la parte de Momoko.<p>

Review's:

**dickory5**:wuwuwuuw saque buenas califfff :L auuuu! gracias por tu review :3

**OFIXD**** :** Of course Of course :L gracias por tu review!

**blossXbrick:** i know, pero el público pidió otras parejas tambien T.T Gracias por tu revieeeeew:L

**Roxi gonzales:** D: no vino romi s: que feo T.T jajaja, pero aún así estas tú! aqui ya escribí un parte de los rojitos wuwuw gracias por tu reviiieww~

**Angelic-bloody-night**: Continúo! aaau! Gracias por tu review :9

**Lia-sennenko** : Gracias por tu idea de los peluches ;) la aplique aqui wuuii~Gracias por tu review~

**Hakkusyo - San** : No lo sé, aún esta en pie la investigación de FBI ò.ó xD gracias por tu revieewö

**naty**: ö esa es una buena idea,lo intentaré más adelante ;) Gracias por el review

**keiko him-chan**: Animales,ehh... shiiii~ En fin gracias por la idea y por el review~

**powerdark**** :** seee ¿Him? x3 No importa, nunca es tarde para dejar review, gracias!

Licci: Gracias por la inspiraciooun, aveces hace falta la mendiga ¬¬ Gracias por tu review;)

**Fuutachimaru** Teneís razón lectora ò_ó tengo que cambiar la categoría, Gracias, tambien me encanta la forma en la que escribo (extraña D:) & que bien que te gustó la historia ^.^/ Gracias por el revieew;)

¡GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS! Me despido, BUENAS NOTICIAS, la semana que viene no tendré clases a excepción del querido señor martes c:, así que talvez TALVEZ les haga capitulo doble;)! uuuuy! :3 Cuidense, besos, abrazos, jalones de pelo con cariño y así :3 Kurousagii cambio y fueraa$··%1...

¡Cheerio! :L


	7. Chapter 7

Las DPPGZ no me pertenecen ._.

* * *

><p><em>Los pelinegros corrían sin importar que lloviera, para ellos era divertido, también sería divertido ver como gritarían al ser inyectados por haber corrido infantilmente bajo el agua. Los rubios bajo el mismo paraguas caminaban, nerviosos por la corta distancia, disfrutaban cada segundo al tener en su boca un lindo sabor agridulce. Los de extraño pelo naranja, acostados sobre su propia cama, pensándose uno al otro, sin encontrar nada más importante que hacer, el día aún no acababa… al contrario… había comenzado…<em>

* * *

><p>Momoko tomó una ducha, para refrescar su acalorado rostro después de ésa llamada. Podía pensar en las cosas más tristes del mundo, pero ni así se le quitaba su hermosa sonrisa de su rostro. Cuando salió de nuevo de su baño, enredada en una toalla recordó un montón de hechos que pasaron justamente en esos lugares. Esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en realidad nadie, absolutamente nadie podría borrársela en todo el día.<p>

Muy campante iba por el pasillo y al fondo la ventana estaba abierta, pasó por el lado de esta como si nada, segundos más tarde regresó a toda velocidad, viendo el piso todo mojado, asomando su cabeza por la ventana llenándose de gotas de lluvia la cara, que se confundían con su recién dado baño.

-¡Está lloviendo! ¿Desde cuándo? No me di cuenta…-al terminar de hablar, por pura casualidad las gotas de lluvia fueron cayendo cada vez menos y menos, hasta que desaparecieron por completo dejando boquiabierta a Momoko.

-¿Qué…?- Al parecer la belleza de la chica espantó a aquellas oscuras y feas nubes, dejando tras ellas unas calles con algunos charcos y gente empapada, pero lo mejor, un brillante sol, que iluminaba toda cosa que alcanzaban sus luminosos rayos. Sonrió con más intensidad, el día no podía ser más perfecto, aún así, algo en su interior indicaba que algo le faltaba.

Subió las escaleras, sin miedo a caerse, al igual que una niña pequeña tratando de mojar todo a su paso. Después de haberse vestido completamente se aventó sobre su esponjosa y enorme cama en la que había dormido con sus mejores amigas las cuales no estaban por ninguna parte…

-Eh… Ahora que lo pienso… je… ¿No ha nadie en casa…?- se levantó de su cama, bajó las escaleras de nuevo y miraba a todos lados en busca de Miyako y de Kaoru, su ropa de ayer estaba en el cesto, el cepillo tenía algunas hebras de cabello negro y rubio, el bolso de Miyako había desaparecido así como el mp3 de Kaoru.

-¿Dónde están…? ¿Se han ido…?- la sonrisa que traía, se borró de su rostro... tenía tantas cosas que contarles… bien, no tantas, pero sí que su relación de amigos-más que amigos con Brick iba mejorando… se fue a su pequeña sala con paso de tortuga, se sentó dejándose caer y suspiro… sola con su soledad. Mientras la puerta hacía un chasquido que a sus oídos no alcanzó a llegar…

* * *

><p><em>Minutos antes que sonara el chasquido…<em>

La lluvia se había detenido, sólo quedaban las gotas que caían de los grandes árboles.

-¡Hey!- gritó Kaoru sin tener respuesta, gritó una vez más.

-¡HEY! ¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO!-

-¿Qué pasa?- volteó Butch aún trotando, y es que a pesar de que ya llevaban más de quince minutos en movimiento y sin descanso Kaoru estaba cansada, le dolía su garganta, sus piernas incluyendo sus pies y Butch ni una gota de sudor por su frente resbalaba ¿De qué rayos estaba hecho ese tipo?

-Yo… estoy cansada…- por fin lo admitió la mujer con orgullo. Tan sólo con decir eso el chico se detuvo y soltó su mano. Kaoru se apoyó en sus rodillas recuperando el aliento perdido, observó el lugar, y estaban de nuevo en el parque.

-¿Por qué…?- secó el sudor de su frente con su brazo.

-No… no quería dejarte tan lejos de tu casa…- utilizó la excusa más barata en toda la tienda. La razón era… que quería pasar más tiempo con ella. Tenía que admitirlo… hace tiempo que no salía con una mujer "decente" bueno… esta mujer no era para nada decente… se la pasaba gritando groserías a cada momento que él la miraba o la tocaba… claro, hace unos segundos no le gritó nada, y eso le gustó y mucho. A parte, no era fea, al contrario, él la había encontrado muy hermosa, podía lograr que se sonrosara y que se viera indefensa como una niña pequeña. En cambio Kaoru lo odiaba ¡Sí, lo odiaba!... mentira… le gustaba punto final. Si era extraño… pero divertido, había conseguido que ella no tuviera la razón UNA sola vez, únicamente una, nadie jamás lo habría logrado, a excepción de la diablilla Miyako y la sabelotodo Momoko. En fin, el tipo le agradaba, podía hablar de un montón de deportes con él, y era lindo discutir con él… espera ¿Qué? ¿Lindo? ¿Qué… acaba de decir lindo? ¿La dura Kaoru? El fin del mundo ha llegado, fue genial estar con ustedes. Bien es un avance que la palabra lindo este en el diccionario de la pelinegra.

-Bien… entonces me voy- se movió a paso lento, ya que su adolorido cuerpo no le permitía meter más velocidad… lo que deseaba era que el ojiverde desapareciera de su vista y dejara de hacer temblar su cuerpo y ponerla nerviosa por equis razón.

-Sí… Adiós…- no le gustó esa respuesta, pareciera como si algo más grande estuviera a punto de llegar. Algo como…

-Volveré a verte… ¿Verdad?- miró al piso triste. Sí el chico que aventaba sonrisas sexys sin querer y que parece duro como (sus abdominales de acero) la piedra, estaba triste. Mil meteoritos en forma de corazones aplastaron a Kaoru… ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

"_Lindo… es muy lindo…" _

-¿Lo haré?- ahora subió su iris verdoso clavándolo en el de la chica. Que no sabía como contestar.

-No… no lo sé… tal vez sí o tal vez no- rascó su nuca avergonzada y nerviosa a la vez.

-Intercambiemos número entonces- Butch sacó su celular de su bolsillo, estaba un poco húmedo pero esta prendido, tecleó y la volvió a mirar.

-Ah… 8681542312… creo- debía admitirlo… era mala en ese tipo de cosas, siempre olvidaba su celular, rara vez lo llevaba consigo… ¿Tendría que amarrárselo bien de ahora en adelante para esperar la llamada de él?

-Gracias, yo también tengo que irme, adiós- tomó su mano y beso su mejilla, en forma de despedida. Butch se fue corriendo a su casa antes de que Brick lo llamara y le gritara que donde estaba, pero estaba seguro que de ahora en adelante la vería más seguido.

-¿Qué…?- llevó por inercia su mano a su mejilla, repitiendo una y otra vez en su mente, el momento en el que Butch estuvo tan cerca de ella… demasiado cerca para ser sinceros. Creyó que iba a echarse a llorar, pero respiro hondo ahuyentando a las estúpidas lágrimas… se puso en cuclillas escondiendo su cabeza entre sus rodillas. ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza a ese chico?

-Estúpido…- murmuró. Se sentía triste y la vez feliz. ¿Por qué antes no había conocido a Butch…? ¿Por qué Butch provocaba extrañas sensaciones en ella? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no tiempo atrás, cuando ella se sentía tan sola y abandonada? Butch se acercó sin miedo a ella, para besarle la mejilla… ningún chico lo había hecho porque creían que Kaoru los iba a golpear… ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué Butch? ¿Qué tenía de especial él?

Trató de olvidar todas las preguntas que se hacía ella misma, tomando camino hacia la casa de Momoko.

* * *

><p>-Ah… la lluvia se detuvo- dijo Boomer asomándose por el paraguas, Miyako lo imitó.<p>

-Es cierto… entonces no sirve traer esto- tras decirlo cerró el paraguas colgándolo en su muñeca junto a las bolsas de comida.

-Miyako-

-Man… de…- cuando la rubia volteó, el chico estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, su vista estaba clavada en ella, sola y únicamente en ella.

-Yo… creí que jamás te iba a volver a ver- tomó la mano de la chica con suma delicadeza

-Yo también… pensaba lo mismo…- Miyako se dejó llevar por el momento, cerrando sus ojos, y dejando que aquellos labios se acercaran a los suyos.

-Tú siempre… a mí…- podía sentir el aliento de Boomer golpear con el de ella. Todo iba bien… demasiado bien… hasta que…

_Wow… Fantastic Baby~_

-¡Ah! ¡Mi celular!- Miyako se separó y buscó en su bolso el dichoso celular hasta que lo encontró. Dejando a Boomer a un lado que estaba que no lo podía creer.

-Aló-

-¡MIYAKOOO! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?- la rubia asustada se quitó rápidamente el celular de la oreja y volteó a ver a Boomer que también estaba con los ojos como platos, Miyako estaba sonriendo nerviosa.

-Mo… Momoko ¿Qué pasa?-

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? ¿POR QUÉ ME DEJARON SOLAAA~? ¡MIYAKOOO!-

-¡DEJA DE GRITAR MALDITA LOCA!- gritó desesperada Miyako, Momoko la había hecho explotar. Boomer aún seguía impresionado… ¿Desde cuándo Miyako era tan ruda?

-Lo… lo siento- se disculpó Momoko del otro lado de la línea, ahora su voz se escuchaba calmada.

-Así está mejor linda, prosigue- igual que la chica de pelo naranja, Miyako cambió su tono de voz a uno dulce y tierno.

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué Kaoru tampoco esta conmigo…? Me siento… snif, me siento sola…-

-Momoko… yo fui a hacer las compras, no había nada en tu refrigerador ¿Sabías? Así que tranquila, ya voy para allá-

-Bien…-

-Bye bye-

-Bye…-

-¿Una amiga tuya?-

-Sí, ahora me estoy quedando en su casa temporalmente, pero no había nada de comida, así que tuve que salir- contestó sonrojada la chica.

"_Igual que yo…" pensó Boomer _

-Bien, lo siento Boomer, me tengo que ir- alzó la mano en forma de despedida, caminando apresurada. Olvidando por completo lo que estaba apunto de suceder.

-¿Vienes por aquí seguido?- gritó Boomer

-Algunas veces, supongo que vendré tres días después, ajajaj ¡La comida desaparecerá rápido!- la rubia pensó en Kaoru tras decir esto.

-¡En mi casa también acabará! ¡Entonces te veré en tres días!-

-¡Claro! ¡Adiós!-

-Tres días eh… supongo que tendré que esperar- sonrió el ojiazul, tras ver la espalda de Miyako alejarse. Dio media vuelta, siguiendo su propio camino, debería apurarse antes de que Brick despertara… que más bien, despierto ya estaba.

* * *

><p><em>Volviendo al chasquido…<em>

-Ya llegué…- Kaoru se quitó los tennis y los aventó a quien sabe donde, se dirigió a la sala, aventando su pesado cuerpo en el "sillón"

-¡AH!- gritaron Momoko y Kaoru, que estaba en posición de atacar a alguien.

-¿Qué te pasa loca?- gritó la ojirosa

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿No me viste o qué?-

-Pues no… no te vi, ni siquiera escuché la puerta…-

-Bien, entonces no es mi culpa-

-¡Claro que lo es!-

-¡Mentira! Se supone que deberías estar en tu cuarto acostada como la floja que eres- se cruzó de brazos la pelinegra

-Pues sí… pero se me fue el sueño y me metía a bañar… y luego… luego… snif… ustedes…- Kaoru sudó frío… Momoko estaba apunto de llorar, y eso no era nada bueno.

-Mo-Momoko, ya sí fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa ¿Entiendes? Perdón- trató de calmarla, pero ella aún seguía sumida en su trauma de haberse quedado sola.

-Ustedes… ¡ME DEJARON SOLA! WAAA~ Yo… ¡YO NO SABÍA QUÉ HACER!-

Miyako venía en la esquina de la cuadra de Momoko, hasta allá se podían escuchar los gritos de llanto de su amiga pelinaranja, ya se imaginaba lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos. Si no estaba mal, había logrado tranquilizar a Momoko hace unos minutos, eso era bueno, la bomba no iba a estallar en otros minutos más… pero…

-Kaoru…- la rubia palmeó su frente.

Kaoru era la única que lograba que Momoko entrara en pánico y recordara el motivo por el cual estaba a punto de llorar. En este caso, Momoko había llamado diciendo que en donde estaban las dos, Kaoru de seguro ya había llegado a la casa y de seguro también ya había dicho o hecho algo. Miyako abrió la puerta con lentitud y la cerró de igual forma.

-Estoy en casa…- dejó las bolsas en la mesa y respiro hondo. Recorrió la casa hasta llegar a la sala donde la discusión llevaba apenas cinco minutos de haber comenzado.

-Momoko- le habló Miyako, con una tierna sonrisa, sus brazos extendidos para recibirla en un fuerte abrazo, junto con aquel instinto maternal que sólo ella tenía.

-Mi… Miyako… ¡Miyako!- corrió hasta la rubia y la envolvió con sus brazos al igual que ella. Una mirada asesina era enviada hacia Kaoru.

-¿Qué? Yo no hice nada- susurró la pelinegra.

-Ya Momo… tranquila…- Miyako se sentó en el acogedor sillón y acomodo a la ojirosa en sus piernas, mientras Kaoru tomaba asiento en el piso cruzando sus piernas.

-Es que… me sentía sola…-

-Lo sé, perdón… pero ya sabes como es Kaoru, se levanta temprano para ir a correr y mantenerse en forma, deberías pensarlo tú también y dejar de comer tantas chucherías o te pondrás como ballena-

-No… no quiero estar como ballena…-

-Y yo tenía que ir a buscar comida, porque tú querido refrigerador no tenía nada, a excepción de una caja de pizza-

-Es que así me acuerdo de él…- un click pasó por la mente de Momoko… ¡Él! Tenía que contarles lo que pasó con él, de una niña llorona, pasó a ser una alegre, con su estúpida sonrisa pegada en su rostro se levantó de las piernas de la rubia y se cruzó de piernas en el sillón.

-¡A que no saben que me pasó!- gritó.

-¿Qué?- se escuchó la voz de Kaoru y Miyako combinadas

-Brick ¡Brick me habló! ¡Kyaa!- puso sus manos en su rostro escondiéndose de nada.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo supo tu número?- preguntó Miyako

-Eh… ¿Tú no se lo diste?-

-Nope- respondió la rubia

-¿Entonces…?- Kaoru levantó la mano.

-Fui… yo…-

-¿Kaoru? Pero… él me dijo que se lo había dado Miyako…-

-Debió haberse confundido Momo…-

-Ese maldito…- gruño Kaoru

-Kaoru… tú…-

-¿Qué?-

-¡Kaoru!- la ojirosa se abalanzó encima de la pelinegra con un aura de corazones y fondo rosado

-De nada…-

¡Graciasss~!-

-¿Y qué te dijo?-

-Ah… jeje… me dijo que si quería salir con él…- sonrió estúpidamente de nuevo

-¿EN SERIO? ¿YA SON NOVIOS?- gritaron al unísono Miyako y Kaoru

-No… me invitó a salir-

-Ah… yo pensé que salir de salir, no ese otro salir- palmeó de nuevo su frente la rubia

-Yo también pensé lo mismo-

-¿Entonces no es bueno que me haya invitado a salir…?-

-De hecho si lo es, tendrán una cita-

-¡Sí!-

-¡ACHÚ!-

-¡Salud!-dijo Momoko extremadamente feliz

-¿Kaoru? ¿Por qué traes tu ropa mojada?- preguntó Miyako inocente

-Ah… jaja… yo… ¡Pasó un carro y me mojó toda! ¡Sí, así fue!- rió nerviosa ante la mirada de sus amigas

-Ka-o-ru, cuéntanos qué te paso ¿Sí?- salió el demonio de la rubia, la pelinaranja y Kaoru tragaron saliva fuertemente

-S-sí Kaoru, cuéntanos que te paso ¿Vale?-

"_¡Hablas o hablas!"_ Momoko miró a Kaoru.

-Pepepepero…-

-¿Sí?-sonrió Miyako

-Pues… me encontré con un chico… y- tras decir esto Momo y Miyako abrieron los ojos como platos…

"_¡UN CHICO!" _

-¿Ajá?-

-Y pues… es algo parecido a… ¿Un amigo lejano?- no se le ocurrió otra cosa que inventar a la pelinegra.

-Y me invitó a tomar algo… y después…- rascó su mejilla al momento en que se sonrojaba y desviaba la mirada, sus amigas tenían cara de ¡Dios santo! Y sus manos rodeando su rostro.

-Después tomó mi muñeca y salió corriendo- habló tan rápido que no se le entendió nada dejando a sus amigas perplejas

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-¡Ya lo dije! ¡No repito!-

-¡Yo lo entendí! ¡Leí sus labios! ¡Yey~!- Momoko levantó los brazos victoriosa

-Momo, ven aquí-

-¡Sí!- la ojirosa se acercó al oído de Miyako y le dijo lo que había entendido

-¡Kaoru! Le guuusstas~- confesó al final la rubia

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!-

-Oh, entonces… Te gusstaa~- ahora lo confirmó Momoko

-¡Que no!-

-Se gussstaaan~-hablaron al mismo tiempo sus amigas

-¡Que no!… Bueno… a mí…- Kaoru sentía que se hacía chiquita cada vez que trataba de hablar de él.

-¿Y cómo es?-preguntó Momoko interesada

-Lindo…-susurró la ojiverde

-¿Eh? ¿Kaoru acaba de decir lindo?- apuntó a la pelinegra y volteó a ver a su amiga rubia

-Sí, yo la escuché-

-¿Y qué más?-

-Guapo…-

-¿Kaoru, te drogaste?-

-No…-

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-Sí…-

-¿Segura que no comiste algo que te hizo mal?-

-¿Por qué…?-

-No, nada más…-

-Y luego él… él… beso mi mejilla…-

-Eh…-

-En forma de despedida ¿Verdad?- habló Miyako y Kaoru asentía

-Pero tu lo tomaste de otra forma ¿Verdad?- Kaoru volvió a asentir.

-Y te gustó ¿No?- Kaoru agachó la cabeza

-Aww… Kaoru ¡Te gusta!-

-Que no… no… bueno sí…-

-Momoko… al fin… nuestra Kaoru ha sido flechada- Miyako sujetaba un pañuelo, haciendo como que se secaba sus lágrimas

-Lo sé, lo sé-

-Son unas…-volvió a gruñir Kaoru contra sus amigas

-No te preocupes, yo también me encontré con un conocido, jiji-

-¿Asíiii~?-

-Yep, había olvidado lo lindo que es-

-Te gusstaaaa~- empezaron a molestar esta vez Kaoru y Momoko

-Tal vez- se levantó del sillón rumbo a la cocina

-Kaoru, más vale que te vayas a cambiar, si no te enfermarás-

-Ya voy ¿Qué habrá de comer?-

-Curry- gritó desde la cocina.

-¡Que sea dulce!-pidió Momoko acostándose de cabeza en el sillón.

-Bien, dulce será-

Momoko aún seguía sonriendo estúpidamente, al igual que sus amigas, estar enamorada, era tan lindo. Kaoru se había encontrado con un conocido… Miyako lo hizo también, y al parecer estas personas desconocidas para ella, les habían alegrado el día a sus amigas. Por cierto había olvidado preguntar por sus nombres… ya se daría la oportunidad después. Mañana, mañana sería el gran día en que vería a Brick, se lanzaría a sus brazos sin avisarle, y también intentaría abrazarlo por la espalda… tan temprano y ya estaba soñando una vida de pareja… esa Momoko.

* * *

><p>Butch fue el primero en llegar a casa, llegó mojado, cansado y feliz. ¿Feliz? Sí, feliz.<p>

-Ya llegué- al cerrar la puerta tras de sí, se quitó la playera húmeda y desató su cabello, aventó sus zapatos a quien sabe dónde y se dirigía a cambiarse de ropa. Hasta que abrió la puerta de su cuarto y Brick estaba apoyado en la pared de al lado. Butch pasó como si nada, porque la verdad no lo había visto. Escogió su ropa y se cambió, saliendo del cuarto al terminar. Se quedó parado en la puerta, girando lentamente su vista.

-Brick… ¡BRICK!- saltó como un gato hasta su cama

-Hola-

-¿Cu-cuánto llevas ahí?- respiraba agitado el pelinegro

-No mucho, entraste y te vi el trasero y saliste, eso fue todo-

-Ah… bien, me voy a ver la televisión- de nuevo estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta, pero Brick se interpuso

-¿Dónde estabas?-

-Fui a correr- sonrió nervioso

-Claro, a correr…-

-Es verdad-

-¿Por qué estas mojado?-

-¡Porque fui a correr! Y me alcanzó la lluvia-

-See… ajá, y yo soy Batman-

-Wow… ¿En serio? Que genial-

-Es sarcasmo idiota…-

-Ah, bueno, me voy a ver la tele-

-¿Por qué estás sonriendo tanto?-

-¿Yo? Pffff~ para nada ¿Qué cosas dices?-

"_¿Cómo no quieres que sonría como imbécil? ¡Si encontré a la mujer perfecta!" _

-Prepárate, nos vamos en quince minutos, avísame cuando llegue Boomer para descuartizarlo por no haber nada para comer…- Brick fue a por su gorra en su cuarto.

-Ah… sí, la comida… Boomer va a matarme cuando me vea… y a él lo matará Brick…- agachó la cabeza el ojiverde… su muerte se acercaba, adiós mundo cruel…

La puerta se abrió dejando ver una cabellera rubia adentrándose. Venía con unas cuántas bolsas en sus manos.

-¡Brick! ¡Llegó Boomer!- el pelinegro huyó por su vida a esconderse tras el sillón

-Eres un… -

-Bueno, adiós, necesito cambiarme- y salió de la sala hacia su cuarto

-Boomer, mi querido amigo Boomer ¿Y tú, dónde estabas?- preguntó Brick rodeando el cuello del rubio con su fuerte brazo izquierdo.

-Am… ¿Quieres una hamburguesa?-

-¿En serio? Está bien- el pelinaranja se sentó en una silla junto a la mesa

-Toma-

-Gracias

-¿No dijiste que lo ibas a descuartizar?- reclamó Butch haciéndose de nuevo su típica coleta. Brick se pasó la comida por la garganta y se giró a matarlo a él con la mirada.

-Mejor calla, que tú eras el encargado de traer comida y no Boomer-

-Por eso no tienes novia- se sentó otra vez en el sillón el ojiverde. Mientras Brick se sonrojaba al escuchar la palabra "novia" y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue Momoko.

-Ya… ya me llené- se levantó de repente de la mesa y fue a su cuarto.

-¿Puedo comérmela?- rápidamente le salió una colita de perro a Butch, juntándolo todo, era un perro hambriento.

-Sí, tómala- Boomer, no tardó ni cinco minutos en ir a ver a Brick. Dejando solo a Butch.

-¿Brick? ¿Puedo pasar?-

-Sí…-

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Todo está bien?- se sentó sobre su colchón, en el cuál estaba Brick acostado boca abajo.

-Sí… -

-Es una chica ¿Verdad?- dio en el centro el rubio.

-Sí…-

-¿Y qué pasa con ella?-Boomer había entrado en modo psicólogo

-Me gusta… y mucho- Brick escondió hundió aún más su rostro en la almohada

-¿Y porqué no se lo dices?-

-No sé… si ella no siente lo mismo… yo… no sé que voy a hacer-

-Brick… es sólo una chica más… van y vienen-

-No… ella… ella es especial Boomer-

"_OH MY GOD! ¿Qué estas diciendo Brick? A ti te da igual cualquier mujer ¿Qué te hizo esta chica? ¿Te envenenó? ¿Te embrujó?"_

-Entonces… am ¿Esfuérzate?-

-Gracias…-

-Más vale que te levantes que ya es hora de irnos-

-Sí…-

Boomer salió y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ahí se encontraba Butch apoyado en la pared, con la hamburguesa en su mano comiendo como cerdo.

-Te lo dije- suspiro Boomer, afirmando lo que días antes había dicho.

-No creí que fuera verdad-

-Esto algún día tenía que pasar-

-Sí, tienes razón, dijiste algo increíble Butch-

-wow… soy genial- Butch chupaba sus dedos, pues ya había acabado de "comer"

-Si claro… vámonos, tenemos que abrir el negocio-

-No… el negocio nooo~-

-Oh sí, necesitamos dinero-

-Bien… sólo por el dinero- Butch tomó su celular y checo su lista de números. Miró por milésima vez el nombre de Kaoru en la pantalla. El rubio observó desde su hombro como estaba su amigo pelinegro… diablos ¿En qué época del año se encontraban? ¿Acaso primavera? ¿Dónde todos se trasroscan al igual que en la película de Bambi? Bien, lo único que no quería es que todos terminaran con corazones rotos o lágrimas… Era lo único que pedía el más chico de los tres.

* * *

><p>No hubo capítulo doble ._. gomenasai... :c es que se me fue la inspiración creí que se quedaría conmigo otro rato !Pero no! ._.y así el capítulo lo iba a subir !IBA! a subir a las ocho de la mañana ¬¬ pero !NO! mi internet gay se iba y venía como se le daba la regalada gana -.- y ahorita está aquí conmigo, yo lo amo él me ama nos amamos y por eso no se va a ir ._. La próxima semana tengo exámenes ._. Y LUEGO VACACIONESSS~ x3 Aclarando una cosa... !LOS TRIXIS NO EXISTEN! o.o son producto de mi imaginación XD así que no los busquen ._. no encontrarán nada c: LOS CELOS SE APROXIMAN.<p>

**dickory5:** Dios santo! eres una bad girl bad girl (8) si no fuiste al school e.é, pues Verás la hormonas casi le ganan a Brick quién trataba de violar a Momo ._. xD

**Licci:** aún planeo como se encontraran (inserte aquí risa malvada ._.)

**naty**: wuiwuiwui que bueno que te gustó :3 ya se me acabo la semana sin clases e.é

**blossXbrick**: yo también lo améeee~ cuando lo terminé de escribir quedé o.o ~creó que acabo de escribir algo hermoso~:$

**Lia-sennenko**: jajaja Abrazabas tu peluche, esta bien, te creeré xD

**Fuutachimaru:** Yeeeey~ sólo recuerda O_O los trixis no existeen~

**blossxbrick1130:** los kisses son en el próximo ._. pero en este fue un casi beso ._. ¬¬ Boomer tan aventado:3

FFFIIIIN~ me iré a empezar la cita de Momooo~._. Kurousagii cambio y fueraa!

!Cheerio! :L


	8. Chapter 8

_**DPPGZ no es mío.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>El día de la cita había llegado. Ése día Momoko había madrugado…<strong>_

-Lalala~- Un baño ya se había dado y ahora peinaba su largo cabello enredado. Kaoru también ya se había levantado y estaba por irse a correr, más temprano de lo debido…

-¿Ya te vas? ¿Tan temprano?-

-S-sí…- su nerviosismo se hizo presente al verse descubierta

-Oh… es por él ¿Verdad?- empezaron las molestas preguntas

-No…-

-Es por él ¿Verdad?- Momoko tenía una sonrisa picarona, que hacía a Kaoru dejar de ocultar su sonrojo

-Ya te dije que no…-

-Está bien…- de repente la ojirosa volvió a lo que estaba haciendo anteriormente

-¿Y tú? ¿Muy feliz?-

-¡Sí! ¡Demasiado!-

-Ash…- gruñó Kaoru, al momento en que se levantaba para irse

-¡Que te vaya bien!- gritó Momoko desde su habitación.

Kaoru caminaba por la banqueta, con su mp3 escuchando _Trouble Maker._ Aún no sabía exactamente porque se había levantado tan temprano. ¿De verdad lo hizo por Butch? No lo sabía… y no quería saberlo. Al recorrer dos cuadras se detuvo y soltó una bocanada de aire. Esto ya la empezaba a molestar, estaba pensando demasiado… **¡DEMASIADO!** Su celular sonó y vibró en su bolsillo_ Wow~ Fantastic Baby. _Lo tomó y era un mensaje… abrió los ojos como platos y su respiración se entrecortó… era un mensaje de Butch. Dudó en abrirlo o no…al final inconscientemente lo hizo.

"_Hoy no iré a correr :( lo siento. Pero… ¿Quieres venir conmigo a jugar baloncesto? En las canchas que están cerca del parque a las seis de la tarde… por favor di que sí…"_

Cerró su celular y luego lo volvió a abrir leyendo de nuevo el mensaje. En su cabeza iba y venía la pregunta ¿Qué fue eso? Y siendo sinceros… ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿De verdad que Butch se había disculpado por no poder ir a correr? ¿Y eso a Kaoru en que le importaba? Digo… ni que fueran pareja. Y siendo así… ¿Por qué demonios Kaoru estaba roja hasta las orejas?

-Idiota…- ese mensaje para la pelinegra fue taan~ cursi, y la había invitado a jugar baloncesto… ¡Y había puesto una carita triste cuando escribió lo siento! Ese chico le iba gustando cada vez más y no lo podía evitar. Cualquier acción de él hacia ella hacia a su tonto corazón palpitar como loco y eso no le gustaba, porque la hacía ver débil, muy débil y sobretodo delante de él. Incluso parecía que Butch conociera sus transparentes sentimientos que trataba de ocultar ¡Parecía que Butch quería que estos dejaran de ser invisibles! Pero Kaoru no quería… no se sentía preparada para gritárselos en la cara. Porque no quería perder una amistad que acababa de comenzar… con unas palabras de las que no estaba segura que serían correspondidas…

Respiro profundo y contestó el mensaje. Después de la nada empezó a correr como si su vida dependiera de eso. Quería olvidar la imagen de Butch sonriendo de su mente…

* * *

><p>Miyako en toda la noche no pudo dormir, sin saber porque. Bueno… sí sabía por que… pero ¿De verdad que no fue un sueño? Digo, Miyako sueña siempre con su príncipe azul. Sin embargo ayer… ayer mientras iba al súper, no estaba dormida. Y ella lo sabía a la perfección. Entonces ¿Por qué se contradecía a sí misma? Cuando se pone a pensar que Boomer trató de besarla, se dice que sólo fue un sueño.<p>

"_Como si eso fuera a pasar…"_ este es uno de sus pensamientos.

Boomer es un chico perfecto ¿Cómo podría fijarse en ella? Los príncipes azules sólo aparecen en sueños ¿No? Pero este no, este había salido de un cuento. Y trató de besar a Miyako. Ella pudo sentir su respiración mezclarse con la del rubio, pudo escuchar "Tú siempre… a mí…" ¡PERO NO! ¡Tuvo que llamarle Momoko y arruinar el momento! Mordió la almohada en la que su cabeza descansaba. Listo, había aceptado que el güero de ojos azules llamado Boomer había tratado de besarla ¿Y? Tal vez estaba drogado o no sabía lo que hacía.

Ella podía decir todo lo que quisiera para decir que él no lo hizo porque ella le gustase. Eso sí… no podía negar desde el fondo de su corazón, que desde el día en el parque de diversiones, ella había deseado volver a verlo, así como también, el día de ayer, volver a sentirlo tan cerca como para tocar sus labios con los suyos.

-Ah…-suspiró sin querer queriendo sumida en sus pensamientos. Momoko quien aún cepillaba su largo cabello sentada en su cama con Miyako a un lado, volteó.

-¿Miyako? ¿Estás despierta?- se asomó por encima del hombro de la rubia

-¿Qué?- la miró enojada la chica

-¿Ahora que hice?- preguntó Momoko confundida, su amiga se sentó sobre la cama mordiendo de nuevo la almohada y con unas lagrimitas sobre sus celestes ojos

-¡Tú…! ¡Tú…! Snif… waaa~- aventó su cuerpo contra la cama y escondió su rostro con su mejor amiga la almohada

-¿Miyako? ¿Qué hice mal esta vez?- incluso Momoko, ver a la rubia estar así, la ponía a ella mal.

-Hiciste algo horrible- se alcanzó a oír su voz

-¿Cuándo?-

-Ayer…-

-Oh, ayer… ¿Mientras estabas con tu "amigo"?- de repente volvió a subir la cabeza para ver a la pelinaranja mordiendo su labio inferior, aguantando las ganas de no llorar.

-Eres… eres… ¡Lo arruinaste todo! ¡Él estaba a punto de besarme! ¡Y tú… llamaste!- agachó la cabeza queriendo regresar el tiempo y no haber atendido esa llamada…

-Miyako… lo siento…yo… no quise hacerlo, pero ya sabes que no me gusta estar sola…-

-Lo sé, es algo que jamás vas a poder superar ¿Cierto? De no haber sido por él…-

-No me lo recuerdes ¿Sí? Siento algo horrible recorriendo todo mi cuerpo- Momoko se frotó los brazos como si tuviera frío

-Lo siento, pero en fin, creo que no era el momento indicado para recibir el primer beso ¿Sabes?-

-Si tú lo dices…-

-¿Quieres que te ayude a cepillar tu cabello?-

-¡Sí!-

Momoko se volteó dándole la espalda a Miyako, y de paso entregándole el cepillo para que ella lo peinara.

-Esto me recuerda cuando estábamos más pequeñas-

-Tienes razón…-

Un silencio invadió la enorme habitación donde se encontraban. Momoko tenía su mirada perdida, mientras Miyako se arrepentía de haber tocado ese estúpido tema…

-Hey Momo…-

-¿Mmm?-

-¿Ya escogiste que ropa de pondrás para tu cita con Brick?-

Los ánimos de la pelinaranja se elevaron rápidamente. El brillo en sus ojos apareció y una tierna sonrisa en sus labios se formó.

-No, me ayudarás ¿Cierto?-

-No lo sé… tal vez…-

-Oh ¡Vamos! Me diste una indirecta que entendí a la perfección- rió Momoko volteando a ver a su amiga

-Esta bien, si tanto insistes-

-Jajaja… ¿Qué harás para almorzar? Tengo hambre- miró triste a su amiga rubia

-Mmm… tengo ganas de hacer hot-cakes ¿Quieres?-

-¡Quiero!-

-Entonces déjame trenzar tu cabello para que no se enrede- Miyako empezó a trenzar el largo cabello de su amiga, para que no se esponjara minutos después. Al terminar bajaron a la cocina a preparar su almuerzo. Se agarró un huevo, harina, vainilla, leche y mantequilla.

-Toma Momo, bate esto- la ojiceleste le pasó un recipiente donde mezclaría la leche, la harina, el huevo y la vainilla.

-P-pero yo no sé…-

-Primero echa la leche- Momoko obedeció

-¿Así? ¿Ya con esa?-

-Un poco más… ¡Dije un poco!-

-¡Perdón!-

-Bien… ahora un poco de harina, UN POCO-

-Sí, sí, un poco… ¿Ahora el huevo?-

-Amén-

-Y luego la vainilla-

-Y dices que no sabes…-

-Bueno sólo sé un poco…-

-Yo prepararé el sartén-

-Okey-

Minutos después el sartén estaba caliente y Momoko había terminado de mezclar los ingredientes. Miyako tomó el recipiente donde la ojerosa había hecho su trabajo, mientras la mantequilla se derretía en el sartén. Después echó en una pequeña cantidad de la harina y esperó unos minutos.

-Quedaron deliciosos- hablaba Momoko aún masticando su mini hot-cakes

-Of course… ¿Dónde estará Kaoru…? Ya tardó demasiado…-

La puerta se abrió tras hablar la chica rubia.

-¡Oh! Ahí esta- dijo Momoko

-No me digas…- le contestó con sarcasmo su compañera de almuerzo

-Ya llegué- nuevamente Kaoru se aventaba sobre el sillón, aventaba sus zapatos a quien sabe donde y cerraba los ojos para un pequeño descanso

-La veo diferente…- susurró la ojirosa

-Tienes razón… ¿Será por lo que nos dijo ayer…?-

-Tal vez… ¿Le pregunto?-

-Claro…-

Momoko se levantó de su asiento con un hot-cake en la boca como si fuera tortilla y fue a sentarse al lado de Kaoru.

-¿Cómo te fue, bruja?- habló jugando la pelinaranja

-Momoko… él sólo está jugando conmigo ¿No…?- al escuchar eso, a las dos chicas les cayó un balde de agua frío. Miyako como si fuera correcaminos llegó a donde estaban las otras dos.

-¿Qué te hizo?- preguntó seria la rubia.

-Nada… pero… no sé que pensar- echó su cabeza hacia atrás y se cubrió con su sus ojos.

-Kaoru eso es normal… tal vez tu ya le gustabas desde hace tiempo, pero como no se habían visto, se olvidaron de ese sentimiento…ahora tu piensas que él ya conoció a otras chicas y que jamás se acordó de ti… pero eso no lo puedes decidir tú... sabes que sientes algo por él… pero no sabes lo que él siente por ti… así que sé valiente y pregúntale, si no… te estarás lastimando más y más tú misma…- Momoko sonrió con ternura mientras acariciaba la mano de Kaoru.

-Wow… eso fue impresionante…- Miyako miró a a Momoko con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Y se suponía que tú eras la psicóloga…- dijo Kaoru del mismo modo que la rubia.

-Lo sé…-

-Bueno iré a buscar mi ropa lalalal ~

La pelinaranja atravesó el pasillo y se escuchaban sus pasos al subir los escalones mientras tarareaba una canción.

-Está más rara que otros días…- comentó Kaoru

-Es que verá a ya sabes quién…-

-Que envidia… ellos se gustan mutuamente…- agachó la mirada pensando en cierto pelinegro y una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro.

-No digas eso… estoy pasando por lo mismo, así que te entiendo…ya verás que los tendremos a nuestros pies…- la rubia animó a su amiga, la cual se le escapó una sonrisa de diversión… tener a Butch a sus pies… eso sería tan… raro e inolvidable, algo con lo que siempre lo molestaría…claro, si pasaba.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué debería ponerme…?- encontró un vestido blanco, pero observo que afuera hacia mucho viento… no quería pasar la típica vergüenza de ir caminando y que le vieran todo…<p>

-No, gracias…- se dijo a sí misma.

Sacó toda la ropa de su closet, incluso buscó en unas bolsas que tenía escondidas, ninguna blusa, pantalón o falda llamaba su atención, y tampoco llamaría la de Brick. El día entero se pasó rápidamente estaban a punto de dar las cinco y Momoko aún seguía encerrada en su cuarto. Cayó de rodillas sin poder creer lo que pasaba…

-No tengo… nada que ponerme…- habló entre montones y montones de ropa, zapatos y accesorios, definitivamente, así somos las mujeres.

La puerta se abrió dejando ver una cabellera rubia que caminó hasta encontrar una persona.

-Momoko… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué hay tanta ropa aquí…?- la pelinaranja fue arrastrándose a las piernas blanquecinas de su amiga, la abrazó con fuerza llorando a mares.

-¡No tengo que ponermee~! Ayúdame…

-¿Qué estas diciendo? Mira este conjunto está precioso- agarró una blusa blanca con unas caritas estampadas y una falda color rosa pastel.

-No es lindo…-

-Claro que lo es… o puedes ponerte este pantalón con la blusa aquella ¿Por qué dices que no tienes nada que ponerte? ¡Estás loca! Vamos, levántate, te probarás todas estas cosas- y así, Momoko se probó toda la tonelada de ropa que le dio la ojiceleste. Algunas parecían que eran para enseñar mucho, otra parecían para que no mostrarás ¡Nada! El atuendo perfecto fue… un pescador gris, con una blusa rosa viejo que tenía estampada una carita en forma de dos ojos en equis y una boca enseñando la lengua, unos zapatos de piso color blancos dejando a la vista un poco de su pie, en sus orejas iban unos aretes largos de color rosa y algunos tonos grises confundidos por plateados en forma de flor.

-Ahora sólo falta mi moño- dijo Momoko emocionada, al fin le había gustado algo de toda su inservible ropa.

-¡No! ¡Estas mal de la cabeza! ¡Esta vez no usarás moño!-gritó la rubia arrebatándole el listón rojo a su amiga

-Pero ¿Por qué? Es lo que me identifica ¡No puede hacerme esto!-

-Claro que puedo, y yo dijo que llevarás tu largo pelo suelto-

-No quiero…-

-Está bien, cancelaré la cita con Brick-

-¡Bien! ¡Pelo suelto!-

-Lo sabía, quítate la trenza… ya lo hago yo, no quiero que lo arruines…- se acercó a la ojirosa y desató la liga que amarraba su cabello, este fue desenredándose y caía en forma ondulada.

-Quedo perfecto-sonrió orgullosa Miyako, había quedado tal y como lo había planeado.

-Wow… se ve genial- se alabó a sí misma Momoko que se veía de espaldas en su grande espejo.

-Claro, por algo lo trencé yo misma-

-Miyako… tú… por mí… snif… ¡Eres la mejor!-

-Lo sé- se le agrandó la nariz a la rubia, al igual que pinocho.

-Ahora solamente ponte esta diadema y quedará más que perfecto- la chica de iris rosa agachó un poco la cabeza mientras la rubia encajaba la diadema plateada en su cabeza. El reloj ya apuntaba quince para las seis y Momoko ya estaba de algún modo nerviosa.

-Listo, puedes irte-

-¿Qué? ¿Sin maquillaje?-

-No quiero mostrarle a Brick una persona que no eres, ahora vete antes de te arruine la cara- la rubia nalgueó a su amiga mayor, quien se sonrojo por nunca la chica había hecho eso en su vida de mejores amigas.

-Bien… me voy a esperarlo…- la pelinaranja hizo lo que dijo, bajó las escaleras con lentitud y se sentó en el sillón donde debería estar ¿Kaoru?

-Kaoru… ¿Dónde estas?-

-Aquí- se escuchó su voz desde la cocina, donde se encontraba guardando una manzana y un bote de agua, vestía con su típico pants y una camisa holgada que le dejaba ver sus hombros, incluso traía unos broches en forma de flor en su pelo.

-Wow… y tú ¿A dónde vas?-

-Por… por ahí…-desvió la mirada al ser descubierta que según se había arreglado para salir.

-uuuuuu~ vas con tu novio~ pillina~-

-¡No es mi novio!- gruño la pelinegra avergonzada.

-Uuuuu~ entonces si vas con él~pillina~-

-Aghhr… ¡Me voy!-tomó su mochila y la colgó en su hombro yendo hacia la puerta.

-Síií~ y con tu novio~-

-¡QUE NO ES MI…!- la ojiverde silenció su grito cuando sintió que chocó con alguien.

-Lo siento…- pidió disculpas, pero quedó boquiabierta al ver quien era, una sonrisa de maldad se posó en su rostro

-¡Momoko! ¡Ven, tengo que decirte algo!- la de largo cabello se asomó por la puerta y también entreabrió sus labios

-¡Que te vaya bien en tu cita con tu novio!- gritó desde la esquina de la cuadra la pelinegra. La sangre se acumuló en los pómulos de Momoko y sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio la reacción de cierta persona qu se encontraba a unos cuantos metros frente a ella.

-¡No es mi novio!- ahora fue la ojirosa quien gritó. Mientras su amiga se iba corriendo a quien sabe que lugar con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su rostro.

El nerviosismo invadió todo el cuerpo de Momoko, quien sólo pudo gritarle a Miyako que ya se iba. Caminaba como si fuera gelatina hasta donde estaba parado él. No sabía de que hablarle, ni si quiera sabía como saludarle…

"_Que tal un Hola ¿Cómo estas? O Que onda, ¿Cómo has estado?... o"_

-Hola Momoko- Brick dirigió su palabra a la chica.

-Estoy bien gracias- contestó estúpidamente ella.

-Ah… ok-

Caminaron a paso lento hasta la motocicleta de Brick (iba a poner que se subirían a un bus, pero no…) Un casco fue estirado hasta el pecho de Momoko, la cual lo tomó con delicadeza, el pelinaranja se puso el suyo y subió a su moto invitado a la chica, no sin antes soltar una frase que dudaba si debía decir.

-Te ves muy linda…- Brick arrancó y a la ojirosa no le quedó de otra más que aferrarse con fuerza a su masculina espalda, aún sin creer lo que había escuchado, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, cerró los ojos tras sentir esa brisa fresca alborotar sus cabellos y erizando sus vellos, esperaba que esa noche fuera inolvidable.

* * *

><p>-Creo que no vendrá… la llamaré- habló para sí mismo un chico con un balón de baloncesto en su brazo.<p>

La pelinegra entró en aquellas grandes canchas, había personas jugando voleibol y otras jugando tennis o futbol, buscaba con la vista los sonidos de pelotas de basketball rebotar. El sonido de su celular la despertó del planeta del deporte, regresándola a la realidad, lo abrió, sin prestar atención a quién le había llamado. Y justo al momento de decir "Bueno" sus ojos se abrieron y un color cereza se estableció en su rostro, indicando que, lo había encontrado. Sí, allí estaba. Definitivamente era él, el chico de sus sueños. Todo el mundo desaparecía, excepto él. Tenía su celular en su oreja y un balón descansando en su brazos, llevaba puesto un short negro con una raya verde y una oscura que le llegaba más debajo de la rodilla, una camisa de tirantes blanca muy pegada a su cuerpo. Una voz conocida la sacó de nuevo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Hola? ¿Kaoru?- ahora sí, los ojos de iris color verde claro de Kaoru, querían salirse de sus cuencas. Lo tenía a unos cuantos metros y ¿Estaba hablando con él por teléfono?

-Butch…-

-Ah, hasta que te dignas a contestar- la chica no controló su cuerpo, este se dirigía exactamente hasta donde estaba él. No pensaba, sólo contemplaba.

-¿Dónde estás? ¿Vas a venir?-

-Claro… ahora mismo estoy- se había quedado detrás de él, podía observar su ancha espalda, y su coleta sostenida por una liga color verde oscuro. Su manó se alzó sin su convencimiento, jalando lentamente la tela de su camisa, casi sin querer que él se diera cuenta que ella estaba allí, tan cerca.

-Estoy aquí…- La mirada de Butch se giró lentamente, demasiado lento, su rostro mostraba impresión, bajó su teléfono de igual manera. Y la vista que tenía detrás de él le pareció la más hermosa que nunca jamás allá visto. Kaoru estaba sonrojada y miraba levemente hacia arriba pare verlo, mientras mordía su labio inferior con vergüenza, claramente, como una niña indefensa. El celular de Kaoru también desapareció al ser cerrado y cortar la llamada.

-Kaoru…- todo el ambiente de amor se perdió. Cuando una pelota fue a estrellarse a la nuca de la pelinegra, cayendo en el pecho de Butch y cerrando los ojos con fuerza por el punzante dolor repentino.

-Ara~ lo siento, no suelo controlar mi fuerza- se disculpó una chica de cabello rubio ondulado amarrado en dos coletas al igual que Miyako, pero mucho más exagerado y sus labios pintados de un rosa que resaltaba mucho, un short corto y muy pagado al igual que su blusa sin tirantes, justamente como si quisiera llamar su atención. Cuando Kaoru la vio, estaba segura que no había sido un accidente, y trató de moverse pero Butch lo impidió, estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para gritarle y Butch la calló.

-Espero que en verdad allá sido un accidente, Roxan- una mirada llena de odio fue dirigida a ella, a la vez que rodeaba a Kaoru para llevarla a algunas bancas para que descansara. Una banca que quedara lejos de todos los demás, muy lejos, que ni siquiera se enteraran de que estaban ahí.

-Maldita perra…-alcanzó a gruñir la rubia al mismo tiempo en que daba la vuelta para irse.

-Hey Kaoru ¿Estas bien?- la ayudó a tomar asiento y se sentó a su lado

-Creo… que sí- hacía gesto de dolor inconscientemente, Butch puso una cara de preocupación con rapidez.

-¿Te duele?- su voz masculina se quebró y la pelinegra lo notó, pero para cuando ella iba a levantar la vista para verlo directo a los ojos verdes que tiene, un color blanco se lo impidió, era la camisa de Butch, se encontraba sumergida de nuevo en su pecho, de nuevo… otra vez se veía débil e indefensa a su lado, de nuevo. La mano grande del chico sobó con cuidado la nuca de ella, con mucho cuidado. Y emitía sonidos como si fuera una bebé a punto de dormir, los brazos de la chica rodearon su cuerpo en un abrazo por la espalda, agarrando la tela entre sus dedos, sin querer dejarlo ir. Y sin querer… empezó a llorar, agua salada mojaba la camisa de Butch.

Kaoru no sabía por que lloraba. Tal vez lo hacía porque de verdad dolía aquel maldito golpe que la idiota rubia, sin ofender a su amiga Miyako, pero ella era natural, en cambio la otra se lo pintaba, que "accidentalmente" había pasado. O lloraba por el hecho de que Butch la defendió, o porque había caído en su pecho… o tal vez porque ahora se encontraba en él, o porque le acariciaba la cabeza. Tal vez todas las emociones mezcladas, de tal forma que había muchos motivos para llorar. Pero por dios, hablamos de Kaoru Matsubara, ella jamás había llorado por mariconadas, en cambio se las tragaba y seguía adelante, sin que nada ni nadie la detuviera. Entonces ¿Por qué? Butch la hacía ver tan… chica, en término de mujer y no de tamaño. Se volvía tan delicada y avergonzada con tal sólo estar a unos metros de él… ese hombre la hacía cambiar repentinamente, al igual que una persona que es bipolar.

* * *

><p>Estaban en esa oscura sala, en donde solamente se podía diferenciar a la grande pantalla frente a ellos, que emitía una luz que cegaba por segundos, los sonidos de las peleas se escuchaban por todos lados. Las palomitas esparcidas por los asientos, y varias parejas intercambiando bacterias, otras tomadas de la mano, pero la pareja que nos importaba, no hacía absolutamente nada romántico, a pesar de haber escogido una película de ése género.<p>

**"_Jonh… no hagas esto… no tienes porque hacerlo…"_**

**"_No Lucía… yo te amo y estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por ti… así que por favor, por última vez… te lo ruego… sonríe para mí…" _**

Momoko se encontraba derramando lágrimas tontas, todo por que Brick le había dicho que ella podía escoger la película. Y el pelinaranja no sabía que hacer, no le gustaban mucho los lloriqueos, y menos en mujeres, luego se quedaría como memo sin saber que rayos hacer. Sin otra cosa que se le ocurrió pensar, tomó la cabeza de la chica y la apoyo en su hombro quedando la suya encima de la de ella. Momoko no supo si debía estar feliz por lo que Brick había hecho, o si llorar de felicidad por lo que Brick había hecho. Las lágrimas que pertenecían a las acciones del propietario de iris rojo se mezclaron con las lágrimas que había provocado la película en Momoko.

Cuando salieron de la sala, Momoko aún seguía llorando, al final habían muerto juntos los dos enamorados. ¿Había una cosa más hermosa que esa? No.

-Eso… fue tan hermoso…- se aferró al brazo de Brick. Quién se giró para de una vez parar las gotas saladas que los ojos de su bella pareja derramaban. Una de sus manos se posicionó en su cintura y otra detrás de su nuca, elevándola para darle un beso suave. Un beso con el que transmitiría que dejara de llorar, que sólo era una película, que no podía pasar en la vida real, pero que si ella quería, los dos la podrían protagonizar. Sin cerrar los ojos, observó a la ojirosa con sus ojos bien abiertos, que luego se fueron cerrando hasta que sus pestañas fueron las únicas que pudieron ser vistas. Se separaron quedando a escasos centímetros. La mano que se revolvía entre su cabello y se la que se encontraba en su cintura, subieron hasta llegar a sus mejillas, limpiando con sus pulgares todo rastro de agua.

-Momoko… por favor… deja de llorar…- la pelinaranja asintió levemente.

-Te lo ruego… sonríe… sonríe para mí- aquella frase hizo que entreabriera su boca, igual que en la película, él pedía algo que ella con gusto le daría. Una tierna sonrisa se formó en sus labios, al momento en que ella juntaba sus frentes, él le regresó la sonrisa, olvidándose por completo que se habían besado en público, cosa que nunca antes habían hecho, claro a excepción del vecino fisgón. Una vez más intercambiaron bacterias por pequeños segundos. Y de la nada sus manos se entrelazaron caminando entre la gente, no sabían a donde iban, quizás a comer helado, quizás a comer dulces… quizás a encontrarse con alguien inesperado…

-Momoko Akatsutsumi ¿Cierto?- la susodicha detuvo su dulce caminata en seco, quedando paralítica, ninguno de sus músculos reaccionaba, únicamente su corazón que hace segundos latía con calma, ahora lo hacía con rapidez exagerada. La mano que Brick sostenía se fue aflojando poco a poco hasta soltarse por completo. Momoko sintió de nuevo esas lágrimas regresar, no podía ni siquiera parpadear. Esa voz… esa escalofriante y masculina voz… había regresado…

-Hinata…-

* * *

><p>VACACIONES Olalalalalal~Olalalalal~(bailando como loca) ._. ¿Qué tal el capi? Estaba muy ocupada esta última semana, ya saben, los maestros te ponen a trabajar como negro para que pases las materias ._. si yo estuve a punto de reprobar unassdadasdasd~ En fin, espero que les guste este capi ._. ¡QUE AMI ME HA ENCANTADO TODO COMPLETITO! ._. c: incluso la parte de la pelicula que me invente xD ah y una cosa Hinata es hombre ._. no sé, para mi es un nombre lindo para un hombre, si pudiera así le pondría a mi hijo XD ¬¬ en un capítulo anterior lo mencioné, creo que en el que va dirgido a Kaoru ._. creo c: SI, ÉL ES HOMBRE QUE ROMPIÓ en corazón de Momo! NO merece vivir! Quémenlo en la hogeraa. Ah... olvidé poner celos ._. es que quise dejarlo en suspenso. Bueno reviews :3~

**Fuutachimaru:** wuwuwu~un altar para mí! party party party! (?) Okey ... sólo pensaba que pensabas que existían ._.

**dickory5:** No esa Hinata nop :I Ya leerás su apariencia en el próximo capítulo ;)

**naty:** Oh, sí, lo de Momo, en el próximo capítulo se sabrá ;)

**Lia-sennenko**: Yeey~ ya está aquí el siguiente wuiwuiuwiwu~ creo que fue un poco corta la cita :/ ¡Pero aún no termina asdadasd~!

**blossXbrick**: que bonitas son las vacaciones vedaa~? :3 . Es que quise hacer pública mi relación amorosa con él x3 JAJAJAJAJ!

**roxi gonzales:** ._. creeme que no supe como reaccionar cuando leí el segundo review T.T ¿QUE LE HA PASADO A UNA DE MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS! :(!

**dekki yorokobi:** sigo o.o! xD

**Hakkusyo - San:** i know, i know xD olvide poner eso de amor bajo la lluvia... shit... ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes :c?

Bueno es todo... en el próximo capítulo conocerán un poco más de Hinata del bello, hermoso y sexy Hinata xD algunas lo odiarán algunas lo querrán violar ._./ XD **GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!** yo las loveo a todas (?) Ah... se me olvidaba...

**WOW... ¡FANTASTIC BABY! :D Kurousagii cambio y fueraaaa~ ¡Cheerio! :L**


	9. Chapter 9

_Las dppgz no me pertenecen._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un suceso que pasó de la nada, un trauma que intento superar… tu nombre ya jamás deseo escuchar… eres un amor que quiero olvidar…<strong>_

* * *

><p>Una niña pequeña lloraba sin parar e incluso gritaba. Había quedado atrapada en un closet viejo de una casa abandonada jugando a las escondidas con sus amigas. La mayoría del día ya había transcurrido, pero para ella en aquel mueble lleno de polvo y algunos insectos, la hizo estornudar varias veces, estando dentro de él no sabía si sol ya se había metido, y esa estúpida puerta no se abría. No recordaba haberle echado llave, entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle a ella? Sólo quería esconderse bien para que no la encontraran, pero nada más a ella se le ocurre entrar a una casa abandonada. Sus padres habían muerto, estaba sola en este mundo, únicamente con una tía que la trataba mal, por eso se estaba quedando por un tiempo en la casa de su amiga Miyako, que era su vecina.<p>

-Ayuda… ¿Hay alguien ahí?- susurró, mientras mocos escurrían de sus fosas nasales, al no tener con que quitárselos y no querer manchar su blusa amarilla pollo. Golpeo un montón de veces, nada parecía funcionar. Se hizo bolita y se abrazó a sí misma, dándose el calor que necesitaba.

-Tengo miedo… no quiero estar aquí… alguien… por favor…- y como si hubiera sido por arte de magia o de tanto pedir que alguien la rescatara, la puerta de madera vieja se abrió. Una luz de una linterna se vio, cegando la vista de la niña por segundos.

-Oye ¿Estás bien?- una voz de un niño se hizo presente. Ella lentamente abrió sus grandes ojos, observó a su salvador y sin decir una palabra alguna, se aventó a al chico que tenía en frente, enredando sus pequeños brazos y llorando a mares.

-¡Gra… gracias!- se aferró a su corto cuello. Había estado tanto tiempo sola que se había olvidado del calor que se emitía al estar junto a otra persona.

El chico apagó la linterna que había ido a buscar hasta su hogar y la metió a su bolso, conocía esa casa tan bien, que no necesitaba ver. Los gritos de una chica lo habían alarmado mientras venía de su entrenamiento de baloncesto. Pero siendo sincero, no sabía, o más bien, no creía que una chica fuera capaz de entrar a esa espantosa casa abandonada, así que decidió entrar. Agarró las piernas de la pequeña y la cargo como si fuera una princesa, la llevó fuera, en donde los rayos de la luna la iluminaban, quedando boquiabierto ante tanta lindura en una niña de ocho años, sus ojos entrecerrados de un rosa pastel y sus largas pestañas mojadas por las lágrimas, su cabello naranja suelto y alborotado. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un rosa cereza y lo trató de ocultar con su gorra negra. Caminó hasta llegar a su casa y para cuando se dio cuenta la niña estaba dormida. Sus padres aún no llegaban, siempre estaban en reuniones importantes y lo dejaban solo, así que no había problema, la llevaría hasta su habitación para que allí descansara. Subió y abrió la puerta, la depositó en su acolchonada cama con sumo cuidado y ella se hizo bolita rápido. La cobijo al notar que temblaba de frío, La puerta de su cuarto se escuchó abrirse, la luz estaba entrando y también en su cuerpo entró pánico, se metió entre las sábanas, ocultando con su propio cuerpo, un poco más grande, cubriendo el de la niña y fingió que estaba a punto de conciliar el sueño.

-Hinata…- la voz de una mujer mayor alcanzó a oír.

-¿Qué…? ¿Mamá…?- talló su ojo, actuando a la perfección.

-Ara~ ¿Estabas dormido? Lo siento… Quería avisarte que mañana otra vez no estaremos tu padre y yo saldremos de la ciudad pero volveremos por la noche, buenas noches-

-Sí… buenas noches…- la sonrisa triste se posó en sus labios. Odiaba su familia con todo su ser. Inconscientemente giró y se encontró con el rostro de la chica a escasos centímetros de él, trató de alejarse, pero se dio cuenta que su cama era muy pequeña para dos cuerpos, no había nada que hacer, más que esperar a que llegara el amanecer de un nuevo día. Ella se acercó buscando más calor, apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él y sonrió al sentir la calidez que emitía, el brazo de Hinata fue a rodear el cuerpo que tenía junto a él, olvidándose de sus padres y de todas las cosas malas que estaba a punto de pensar.

La luz entró por su gran ventana, anunciando que era de mañana. Bostezó y estiró los brazos, notando que algo lo estaba abrazando y no lo dejaba moverse. Aquella chica que un día antes había encontrado respiraba con pesadez en un profundo sueño. Pronto parpadeó varias veces, mirando a todas partes sin comprender en donde estaba. Se sentó sobre la cama y…

-¡Aaaaaaah! ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué quieres de mí?- se arrinconó en la esquina de la cama de Hinata asustada.

-No quiero… nada… sólo-

-¡No! ¡No te acerques!- agarró una almohada de quien sabe donde y se la aventó en la cara. Luego un zapato y un short que estaba tirado en el piso. La risa del chico alarmó a la pelinaranja que tenía signo de interrogación.

-¿De… de qué te ríes?- bajo su arma mortal llamada cepillo de dientes, el cual no le pertenecía, ni nada de lo que había aventado por los aires.

-Eres muy graciosa, ni si quiera te iba a hacer nada- para la ojirosa esa fue la sonrisa más linda que había visto en un chico.

-Bi… bien, sólo pensaba que me ibas a hacer algo… ya que, no te conozco…-

-Me llamo Hinata-

-Yo Momoko… ¿Eres tú quien me salvó de esa casa…?-

-Sí-

-Gracias…-

Ahora que lo veía bien, ahora que le daba la luz y no se había vuelto a quedar dormida, ese chico era muy apuesto a pesar de tener su edad ¿Tenía su edad? Bueno eso le calculaba. Su cabello era grisáceo pegándole al plateado y sus ojos eran grandes a pesar de ser hombre, de un color exquisito, más bien extraño, que jamás en su corta vida había visto, color lila, su piel era tan blanca que parecía fantasma, pero así se veía bien.

-wow… estas súper blanco…- Momoko se acercó gateando hasta donde se encontraba aquel chico extrañó y todo su piel con las yemas de sus dedos, haciendo erizar los vellos de él.

-Ah, me dio frío… jaja- sonrió de nuevo, esa linda sonrisa que le estaba empezando a gustar ver a la pelinaranja, que no se había dado cuenta que su listón había desaparecido y que su pelo estaba todo enredado.

-¡Ah! ¡Mi pelo! ¡Un cepillo Hinata! ¡Necesito un cepillo!- al ser nombrado actuó rápidamente buscando un cepillo en el cajón del mueble que tenía al lado la chica. Se lo dio y esta empezó a cepillar su largo cabello, hasta que al final quedó liso y suave, que a Hinata le dio curiosidad tocarlo de repente.

-¿Puedo tocarlo?-

-Claro- lo tocó con cuidado, pensando que algo le pasaría si lo hiciera, lo tocó y tomó una hebra entre sus dedos la llevó hasta su nariz y olfateó un delicioso olor a fresa, que a pesar de no haber lavado su cabello aún tenía el olor del shampoo, un rugido proveniente del estómago de ella lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Tienes hambre… creo que mamá preparó unos sándwiches ¿Quieres?-

-¿Por qué no? – agachó la cabeza avergonzada por el sonido que había hecho su barriga.

-Pero antes de eso…- rascó su mejilla nerviosa

-¿Qué pasa?- apenas alcanzó a tomar la perilla sin girarla completamente

-Am… de casualidad ¿No tendrás un listón?-

-¿Listón?-

-Si… no quiero traer mi pelo suelto-

-Creo que mamá tiene unos en su habitación, ven- salieron del cuarto del niño y fueron al que estaba a un lado, entraron y Momoko quedó boquiabierta, tenían una cama súper grande, que nunca en su vida había visto, hundió su mano en el colchón y estaba tan suavecito que sonrío como tonta, a parte de que olían muy bien las sábanas color celeste.

-Oye, Momoko, por aquí-

-Cl-claro ya voy- se dirigió a donde estaba el de cabellos grisáceos y él le enseño algunos de los que tenía, como siempre, escogió el rojo. Se iba a hacer una trenza, pero él le dijo que no.

-Entonces ¿Qué quieres que haga con el listón?-

-Mejor póntelo de diadema, te quedará mejor, ya que tu pelo es hermoso-

-Gracias… bien haré lo que me dijiste- Hinata le sostuvo el pelo por un momento mientras ella amarraba tras su nuca el listón, al final el chico soltó el cabello y había quedado perfecto.

-Te ves linda con el pelo suelto-Momoko asintió sonrosada con una leve sonrisa que por el momento solamente provocaba el chico.

Estuvieron comiendo y Momoko tuvo que irse. No sin antes explicarle lo que había pasado, el porque había quedado encerrada. Volvió a agradecer un par de veces a Hinata. Y prometió que vendría a visitarlo, ya que su hogar no quedaba muy lejos del suyo. Cuando llegó a la casa de Miyako, esta estaba llorando a chorros, la abrazó y le dio unos cuantos besos sobre sus mejillas. Una junta de emergencia se llevó a cabo, asistieron Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru, discutieron, y al final la pelinaranja contó su anécdota. Las chicas quedaron con los ojos bien abiertos y le exigieron que les presentara al príncipe azul. Y así fue, como Momoko las llevó a la casa de Hinata, el problema fue, que él se llevó perfectamente bien con las tres, y estas siempre peleaban por ver quien tenía más cosas en común con el chico.

El tiempo fue pasando Kaoru había superado su amor de la infancia, Miyako aún seguía con la idea de príncipes en su vecindario y Momoko con su amor a primera vista y salvador. Los años trascurrían y dejaban de ser unas simples niñas, ya eran los cuatro unos adolescentes, ése día irían a ver unas películas en la súper mega grande plasma de Hinata, cruzaron la esquina y no podían creer lo que veían, un camión de mudanza en frente de la casa de su mejor amigo. Corrieron al verlo salir de su hogar…

-¡Hinata! ¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Kaoru sorprendida

-¡Sí! ¡Explícanos ahora!- exigió la rubia

-¿Qué esta pasando Hinata?- se preocupó Momoko.

-Pues como ven… mis padres consiguieron un nuevo empleo… y tengo que irme con ellos- agachó la cabeza triste.

-Es mentira… no… no puedes irte ¡No!- gritó la pelinaranja huyendo de ése lugar, dejando a sus amigos con el mal momento.

Él no podía irse así como así ¿Por qué no les había avisado antes? ¿Qué no eran mejores amigos? Corrió hasta llegar a la casa de Miyako y encerrarse en su cuarto, aventarse en su cama y pensar que sólo era un mal sueño, que eso no estaba pasando, que su chico especial no se iría, que no la abandonaría.

Ésa misma tarde, Miyako habló con Momoko, le dijo que los tres habían decidido pasar lo que restaba del día con Hinata antes de que partiera por la noche. Habían abierto un nuevo parque de diversiones e irían a jugar un poco. A la ojirosa se levantaron un poco los ánimos, y decidió ir, su confianza la tenía al cien por ciento, se quedó pensando todo el tiempo que estuvo sola en su cuarto que… ésa misma noche, se le declararía a Hinata, le diría sus sentimientos desde que lo había conocido, y esperaba que ella fuera correspondida.

-Me gustas… desde que te conozco ¡Me enamoré de ti!- agachó la mirada avergonzada la pelinaranja, le había dicho a sus amigas del plan y estas decidieron dejarlos solo para que todo saliera bien.

-Momoko… yo… lo siento, por favor no destruyamos esta amistad, sólo amigos- desvió la mirada el portador de iris lila, al decir eso, a la chica se le rompió el corazón.

-Está bien… no pasa nada… no te preocupes- escondió su rostro entre sus manos, no quería que él la volviera a ver llorar como la primera vez. Sólo era un amor pasajero ¿Verdad? Un amor de la infancia como Kaoru solía decir. Lo olvidaría… sí, eso haría… no importa… sólo es una amor, dale media vuelta a la hoja. Eso era lo que creía...

_**El amor no es nada lindo cuando sabes que la persona que te gusta… no siente lo mismo que tú.**_

* * *

><p>Su mano que sujetaba con fuerza la de Brick se aflojó con lentitud hasta al final no tenerla. Se giró con miedo a ver su rostro, con miedo de que volvieran esos sentimientos, con miedo a que se le acelerara su tonto corazón, con miedo…<p>

-Hinata… - tragó saliva con fuerza y se con valentía lo enfrentaría, como si en el pasado no hubiera pasado nada.

-Hola Momoko- Se acercó rápidamente a ella, dándole un abrazo y metiendo su nariz entres su pelo suelto, oliendo aquel shampoo que no había cambiado, fresas. Se aceleró… su tonto corazón se aceleró. Mordió su labio, había caído en menos de cinco segundos, había caído en la trampa de Hinata.

-Ho-hola… - el chico se separó de ella, viéndola de arriba abajo, soltando un silbido asombrado.

-Estas muy linda… ¿Dónde está tu listón rojo?-

-Gracias… Ah, Miyako dijo que no me lo pusiera hoy- la plática apenas estaba comenzando.

-¡Ah! La dulce Miyako, quiero verla…- se le escapó una sonrisa al recordar todo esos momentos que pasaron juntos.

-Sí… dulce…- Momoko echo una mirada de reojo a Brick, quien tenía su mirada desviada a otro lado, donde no pudiera ver a ese sujeto. Él, definitivamente era él, el tipo que hizo llorar a su chica. El chico que hizo que Momoko ocultara su bello rostro entre sus manos y derramara lágrimas, estúpidas lágrimas de tristeza e impotencia. Cerró sus puños hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos, tratando de que no los viera la chica de cabello suelto, estaba furioso, su sangre estaba que hervía, apretaba la quijada con fuerza, si ése tipo se atreviera otra vez a tocar a la ojirosa, no dudaría en aventarse contra él y regalarle unos cuantos puñetazos por su llegada a la ciudad.

-Ara~ estas acompañada-

-Sí… un… amigo ¿Verdad?- volteó a mirar a Brick

-Claro, un… amigo- le dolió en el alma aquella afirmación que él mismo hizo.

-Bueno, los dejo en su cita, luego las iré a visitar a las tres, por cierto ¿Cómo esta tu tía?-

-Ah… bueno, ella… falleció hace tres meses, ahora vivo en donde ella vivía, y no en la casa de Miyako- la pelinaranja sobó su nuca, conteniendo las lágrimas por el fallecimiento de aquel familiar, que a pesar de tratarla mal, gracias a ella logró sobrevivir.

-Lo siento…- Brick notó los ojos húmedos de la chica, estaba a punto de llevar su puño contra la mejilla del infeliz, pero se contuvo como buen hombre, y en cambio tomó la muñeca de Momoko entre su mano y la jaló.

-Discúlpanos, pero tenemos que irnos-envió una mirada de odio al chico de pelo castaño.

-Por supuesto, adiós Momo-tan- le despidió de forma cursi al igual que en la infancia, la chica se sonrojó y alcanzó a Brick que caminaba a toda prisa para alejarse de ahí.

-Así que tenemos competencia eh… no perdiste el tiempo Momo…- relamió sus labios el ojilila. Caminó al contrario que ellos. Había vuelto por unos asuntos familiares. Querían que estudiara bien para que pudiera manejar una de las cuantas empresas que tenía su familia. Lo mandaron de vuelta a Tokyo. Él jamás quiso irse, y ahora que le llegó una gran oferta no la rechazó por nada del mundo. Tampoco había olvidado la declaración de su amiga. Al contrario, había llamado mucho su atención desde corta edad; de lo que no estaba seguro, era si ella lo miraba como un chico o como su salvador, porque eso era lo que le decían sus amigos, que ella no lo quería de verdad, sólo de agradecimiento. Fue por eso, que esa noche, una noche inolvidable, en la que podía jurar que Momoko se veía más hermosa que de costumbre, con ése tono cereza abarcando sus mejillas y la luna iluminando parte de sus ojos… como el día en que la conoció… rechazó sus sentimientos, sin querer destrozar la bella amistad que habían formado. Ya después de haberse mudado, lo pensó mejor, y la próxima ves que la viera, ahora sería él quien le dijera que si quería ser su novia. Que casualidad, justo su primer día de llegada, fue a comprar ropa nueva y se encontró con ella, lástima que no fue sola, porque si no, hubiera aprovechado y ahora mismo estarían juntos. Pero no… había alguien con ella, que pudo sentir su mirada queriéndole matar y enterrarlo en los más hondo de la tierra. Ya iría a visitar al trío de chicas y se enteraría de todo.

* * *

><p>Boomer había salido a la tienda a comprar algunos refrescos, para cuando sus compañeros de trabajo llegaran de los lugares a donde habían ido, lugares los cuales no le quisieron decir, y el moría de la curiosidad, claro que cuando cada uno fue saliendo por la puerta para irse, no se olvido de decir <em>"Me la saludas". <em>

-Uff… que bien les va en el amor…- alborotó su amarillento pelo desordenándolo, cuando alzó la vista, pensó que era el hombre más afortunado. La mujer de sus sueños se venía acercando, venía distraída ya que estaba mandando mensajes por su celular. Era la única luz que daba directo a su rostro en aquella oscuridad. Pero la pregunta era ¿A dónde iba tan tarde? El rubio trató de hacerse el interesante, caminó con la cabeza alzada hasta chocar hombro con hombro con ella, como si jamás la hubiera visto.

-Ah, lo siento… Boomer- giró su vista aún con el celular en mano. El chico aprovechó para leer a quien mandaba el mensaje… _"Hinata :3"_ decía. Era lo único que había escrito, todo lo demás estaba en blanco.

¿Qué tal? ¿Qué haces tan noche por aquí?- ése hombre era un gran actor.

-Oh, bueno… tenía sed, y mi amiga no tenía agua natural… sólo de jamaica… y pues decidí venir a comprar algo que no fuera de ese sabor ¿Y tú?-

-Lo mismo, sólo que para mí y mis compañeros de trabajo-

-Oh así que trabajas- y así empezó una platica, de nuevo como destino, la tiendita.

-Sí, soy cajero-

-Wow… interesante-

-¿Tú no trabajas?-

-Sí, trabajo en una joyería pero también hago pasteles para toda clase de evento- sonrió orgullosa la rubia

-Yo también sé hacer pasteles-

-¡Genial! Hay que juntarnos un día, mejor de una vez pásame tu número-

-Ah, claro- Miyako dejó el mensaje en Borrador, luego le mandaría un saludo a su amigo.

-¿Qué tal pasado mañana en la tarde?- comentó la chica

-Por mí no hay problema-

-Quiero saber que tan habilidoso eres, tal vez yo sea mejor, jijiji- cubrió su boca con sus largos dedos.

-No lo creo, estudié muy duro para saber cocinar, obviamente haré algo mejor que tú-

-¿Quieres apostar?- sonrió con malicia, pero sin perder la ternura.

-Por… Por que no…-

-Está bien, mañana te mandaré la dirección de mi casa-

Las calles pare llegar a la susodicha tienda parecían estar muy largas esa noche, pues ya habían recorrido bastante y no llegaban. Un silencio incómodo se apodero de repente de la caminata. A Miyako le vino a la mente el beso, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y no tratar de ver al rubio, incluso llegó a pensar que él trataba de tomar su mano, pero como siempre se negó a sí misma. Y sí a sí fue, Boomer había tratado de tomar su mano y ella trató de hacer como que no lo veía.

-Miyako-

-¡Sí!- habló asustada, parando en seco. El rojo de su rostro no desaparecía por nada del mundo

-Yo… ¡Yo…!-

"_Dios… ella es tan endemoniadamente linda…"_

-Sí…-

-Yo… es que… tú…-

Miyako perdía la paciencia que tenía. Y de algún modo, su yo malo se apoderó de todo su ser y de su cuerpo. La rubia agarró las muñecas de Boomer y lo jaló hacía abajo quedando a la misma altura que ella, aprovecho su distracción y lo calló apretando sus labios contra los de él. Tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, no quería ver su expresión en ese momento, sólo quería transmitirle que era un idiota por no saber hablar y que ella había querido esto desde hace mucho tiempo. En cambio el chico de iris azul no podía creer lo que estaba pasando… parpadeó un par de veces y todo parecía muy real… ¿De verdad Miyako lo estaba besando? ¿De verdad en su frente se alcanzaba a leer _"Bésame"_? No lo sabía… pero lo que sí sabía era que siempre había deseado esto… y ahora que lo tenía no lo iba a desaprovechar. Los labios de ella se movieron con torpeza, sin sabes que hacer. Para el rubio el sabor de estos era algo fantástico, ni si quiera sabía como describirlo. Se separaron por falta de oxígeno y se miraron, se tomaron de las manos y segundos después sonrieron como idiotas.

-¿Qué fue eso…? De verdad parecía que tú frente decía "_Bésame"_…- rió la chica

-Oh ¿En serio? Tú besas muy bien, parecía que era tu primera vez…-

-Ya sabes, una experta jajaja-

-Eres muy divertida-

-Por supuesto… pero ahora…- se acabaron las risas traviesas y un momento de silencio volvió. Miyako se puso de puntitas con lentitud y sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco esperando a que llegara lo inesperado. Boomer también dejó que sus pestañas cubrieran sus ojos y juntaron sus labios por segunda vez. Un beso que parecía como tocar y no tocar. Habían estado soñando con ese momento perfecto varias veces, que ya olvidaron la cuenta. La noche parecía no avanzar, y eso era algo bueno para ellos…

* * *

><p>-Ya te dije que puedo caminar sola Butch…- volvió a recalcar la morena al chico que la llevaba cargando en la espalda.<p>

-No seas mentirosa mujer, no puedes, parecías borracha hace unos minutos…-

-Por eso, déjame seguir intentándolo…-

-No y se acabó…-

-Tonto…- agarró con más fuerza el cuello de Butch al sentir que estaba por caer. Al mismo tiempo que olía su cabello amarrado en una coleta. El chico hizo un movimiento brusco para subir aún más a la chica y que no se cayera, ya que iba resbalándose lentamente. Su cabeza aún dolía, al igual que sus ojos ardían de tanto llorar en el pecho del deportista. Aún no podía superar que sus lágrimas habían brotado de la nada… justamente delante de él. Soltó un suspiro vago que alcanzó a escuchar el pelinegro.

-¿Aún te duele la cabeza?-

-Un poco…- cerró sus ojos, pues el sueño estaba llegando a ella y no pudo evitar bostezar y acomodar su cabeza mejor en la espalda de aquel hombre, pues se habían quedado un rato en las canchas, bueno… ella esta recostada observando como Butch jugaba excelentemente, su pelo se movía a todos lados y daba buenos pases, incluso pensó que la llegaría a clavar por los saltos que daba de un segundo a otro.

-Oye no te duermas…-

-Lo siento… no lo puedo evitar… me golpearon en la cabeza a mí, no a ti…-

-Agh… que conste que jamás había hecho esto con una mujer- Llegaron a ese parque. Sí ese parque que todas debemos de conocer. Butch se puso de espaldas para que ella se pusiera de pie y se sentara en la banca, luego él se sentó, y ella cayó dejó caer su cabeza en sus piernas.

-No se supone que el hombre debe descansar en las piernas de la mujer y no viceversa…- él indiferente acarició los cabellos negros de la chica.

-Ahora es diferente idiota…-

-Lo dejaré pasar…- Kaoru empezaba a respirar con pesadez, estaba cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo. Pero antes de eso…

-Butch…-

-¿Mmm?-

-Vivo en la siguiente esquina… todo derecho… en una casa color rosa pastel con blanco… número 161… asegúrate de llevarme ahí… por… favor… - cerró sus ojos de nuevo tras acabar su petición y su mano buscó la de el chico entrelazándola para no sentirse sola. Él con gusto acepto su cálida mano sosteniéndola con fuerza. Sonrió, ya que… jamás se imaginó que pasarían esa clase de sucesos en esa noche. Una noche fresca que alborotaba sus cabellos y que lo hacía darse cuenta de sus sentimientos. No pudo evitar agacharse y apreciar lo bella que era estando dormida, sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración mover su largo flequillo, sus ojos se entrecerraron, disfrutando de un beso depositado en la mejilla… no aguantó las ganas y se deleitó con un beso robado. Había sido un pequeño roce de labios, pero al final de cuentas… era un beso.

-Dicen que los besos robados saben mejor… ¿Será cierto?... – sonrió de medio lado y aventaba su cabeza para atrás, reflexionando sobre lo que acababa de hacer… o mejor dicho… ¿Disfrutando de aquella escena que la chica no pudo presenciar? Ahora fue él quien soltó un suspiró vago… ¿Qué le había hecho esa mujer a él? Todo, definitivamente todo ella le gustaba. Hasta su forma de insultarlo le atraía, el como sus labios se movían hasta dejar salir una maldición… como un imán lo atraía y debía admitirlo… antes ninguna mujer fue capaz. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos y recibió un mensaje de Boomer, debía volver a casa. Cargó otra vez a la chica que descansaba en su espalda y se encaminó a donde le indicó que debería llevarla.

* * *

><p>-Brick… no vayas tan rápido… ¡Ah!- la chica cayó al suelo torciéndose el pie.<p>

-¡Momoko!- ahora si prestó atención a la ahora lastimada mujer, poniéndose de rodillas.

-Ouch…-

-Lo siento… no fue mi intención, es que…- movió sus rebeldes cabellos tratando de encontrar una excusa para sí mismo. Pero no alcanzó a ver los brazos que segundos después rodearon su espalda y su cabeza fue a descansar al hombro de Momoko.

-Está bien… no necesitas ponerte así, sólo es un amigo… a mí me gustas tú… y eso nadie lo va a cambiar- acarició su espalda como si él fuera un niño pequeño, tratando de tranquilizarlo. Él correspondió al abrazo con delicadeza, como si no quisiera tocarla por haberla lastimado y hacerla preocupar. Él sabía que era sólo una amigo… pero también sabía… que un tiempo ella quería que él fuera algo más, eso era lo que dolía, que no le diera más información… más información que él ya sabía.

-Perdón… no sé que me paso…- escondió su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de la chica, rozando con su nariz la piel que ocultaba su largo cabello.

Estaban fuera del centro comercial, donde todos los autos se estacionaban. En una zona donde casi no había gente y la mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas, eso le daba un toque romántico.

-Yo… quiero conocer más de ti…- pidió en susurro Brick.

-Yo también… poco a poco nos iremos conociendo, no te apresures…- acarició las hebras de cabello naranja que alcanzaban a salir de la gorra del chico, causándole escalofríos. Fue la portadora de iris color rosa quien quiso iniciar un contacto visual, era ella quien ahora sostenía las mejillas del chico, era ella quien lo deseaba.

-Brick… sonríe para mí- exigió la chica, observando con detenimiento cada uno de sus gestos, hasta que obtuvo lo que quería, sus labios se curvaron formando una sonrisa al igual que la de él. Tardaron segundos para acercarse el uno al otro y juntar sus labios en un beso lleno de ternura, cero pasión. Tras de el primero, llegaron los siguiente, uno tras otro, besos que únicamente duraban tres segundos y llegaba el siguiente. Ahora el pelinaranja había decidido que duraran más que eso, fue él quien ahora metió su lengua en la cavidad de la chica y saboreó todo lo que pudo a su paso. Momoko soltó un gemido que se perdió en el beso. La chica también participó en el juego bucal. No querían separarse, pero tenían que hacerlo.

Brick no perdió tiempo y bajó por el largo cuello que tenía la mujer. Besaba con lentitud, provocando que ella dijera su nombre un par de veces y que soltara sonidos que para el eran la gloria. La chica trataba de no moverse tanto, pues su pie aún dolía, pero tampoco desaprovechó la oportunidad de morder con lujuria el lóbulo de su pareja y acariciar su espalda como si su vida dependiera de eso. Se acabó el juego de las manos calientes y Brick solamente abrazó con fuerza el pequeño cuerpo de la chica que correspondió rápidamente. Sus pechos subían y bajaban y ante el silencio de la ciudad, sus latidos se escuchaban por todas partes. Los dos tragaron saliva, era tan excitante tenerse así de cerca, que no podían evitar querer pasar a otro nivel.

-Brick…-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Te quiero…- agarró la camisa del chico estrujándola y esperando una respuesta que no la lastimara.

-Te quiero también…- el pelinaranja trataba de acercarla lo más que podía para que no hubiera distancia entre ellos. Pero los segundos no son eternos… y eso era lo peor. Se alejó de ella, cargándola como una princesa. Momoko sólo pudo agarrarse con fuerza a su cuello para no caerse. Se habían quedado muy lejos de donde estaba su moto, tendrían que caminar, con toda la gente viendo su escena romántica y ellos muertos de la vergüenza. Llegaron y soltaron un largo suspiró, el camino hasta el vehículo había sido muy largo. La sentó sobre el asiento y le dio de nuevo el casco, después se subió él, y de nuevo sus cabellos alborotados por el viento fresco de la noche.

* * *

><p>Por una esquina de la cuadra donde vivía Momoko venían caminando Boomer y Miyako tomados de la mano.<p>

-Entonces… ¿Te veré en dos días…?-

-Sí, yo te aviso- sonrió con ternura, sujetando una botella de agua en su mano.

-Claro…- se hacían idiotas mirándose a los ojos como si nada _(¿Quién no lo ha hecho?... ) _sabían con exactitud lo que querían, así que no se hicieron esperar más y se besaron, se mordieron el labio cada uno disfrutando de la hermosa sensación que provocaba en todo su cuerpo. ¿Qué creían que iban a ser una pareja tierna? Las apariencias engañan… se separaron y se regalaron una sonrisa mutuamente.

-Me tengo que ir, ve con cuidado- depositó un beso en la frente de la rubia, quien rió avergonzada cubriendo su boca con su mano.

-Bye Bye~- giraron los dos hacia distintas direcciones. Miyako caminó hasta llegar a su hogar, bueno el de su amiga, pero ella siempre les había dicho que también era el suyo. Ya había sacado las llaves y había abierto la puerta, estaba a punto de entrar, pero alguien tocó su hombro y ella le recorrió un miedo por toda su columna vertebral.

-Oye…- se escuchó una voz masculina.

-¿Y… yo…?- volteó temblorosa a encararlo. Pero sus ojos se abrieron de repente.

-¿La conoces…?- preguntó el chico pelinegro

-Sí, es una amiga…-

-¿Cómo sé que me estas diciendo la verdad?- entrecerró de repente los ojos Butch…

-Mal hablada, agresiva, le gustan los deportes y su nombre es Kaoru- habló desinteresada la mujer.

-Sí, sí la conoces-

-Te lo dije- ya se empezaban a hablar con mucha confianza y ni si quiera se conocían.

-Bien… am ¿La puede cargar?- sonrió el chico aún sabiendo la respuesta.

-Por supuesto ¡Que no! ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿La mujer maravilla? Si la cargo me rompo… mejor pasa- y se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar a la grúa que cargaba a su amiga Kaoru. Grúa a la cual observó de arriba abajo y pensó que después de todo, su amiga tenía buenos gustos. Butch en menos de cinco segundos pensó que estaba hablando con Boomer, que salía con cada idiotez…

-¿Dónde la dejo?-

-Ah, por ahí, en su cama preferida, el sillón- rió la chica de cabellos rubios. El muchacho la depositó suavemente en el mueble y quitó algunas hebras de cabello que no le permitía ver parte de su rostro, sonrió con ternura al verla tan indefensa, estuvo a punto de agacharse hasta darle un beso en la mejilla, pero las risitas que emitía la rubia lo sacaron de sus románticos pensamientos regresándolo a la realidad.

-Ah… creo que yo ya me voy…-

-Oh no, por favor, haz lo que tengas que hacer- se dio media vuelta subiendo las escaleras y sentándose en los escalones donde él no la podía ver, pero ella a él sí. El chico se agachó y besó su mejilla, cosa que Miyako malinterpretó rápidamente. El chico salió de la casa y con paso veloz se alejó e ahí.

Kaoru pudo sentir algo que cosquilleó su nariz, la movió y también llevó una mano para tallarla. Parpadeó y miró el techo. S levantó sentándose en el sillón. Y ya estaba en casa…

-Butch…-

-Ah, así que se llama Butch…- sonrió picarona Miyako.

-Te gussta~-

-Me voy- agarró su mochila y se fue al cuarto de Momoko.

-El amor~ el amor~- cantó la rubia, aún esperando la llegada de la dueña de la casa.

* * *

><p>-Brick… ¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó asustada<p>

-Te llevaré a que te venden en pie-

Aquella frase fue tan cursi, que la chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta el punto que parecía que toda la sangre se le había acumulado en la cabeza y el oxígeno se le estaba acabando.

Llegaron a casa enorme, llena de departamentos, la chica suponía que en uno de esos vivía Brick… se quitó el casco y se lo dio al chico de iris rojo, después la volvió a cargar como la princesa que era, fue al elevador y aplanó un botón. Sintió como la pelinaranja agarraba con más fuerza que la común su cuello.

-Tienes miedo…- no preguntó, lo confirmó.

-Un… poco…- el elevador se detuvo y el cuerpo de Momoko tembló.

-Ya llegamos no hay porque asustarse-

-Bi… bien… ya lo sé…- pero es que no podía negar que le encantaba que ése hombre la tomara en brazos como si fueran recién casados.

Tocó una puerta con el número 68 y esta se abrió dejando ver a un chico rubio de ojos azules.

-Brick ¿Qué dijimos sobre traer chicas a la casa?-

-Cállate, es urgente, se lastimó el pie ¿Dónde está Butch?- se adentró empujando al ojiazul y la depositó en un sillón color blanco. Mientras se iba a quien sabe donde y no regresaba. Momoko se puso nerviosa y trataba de evitar el contacto visual con el rubio, que de la nada se acercó y se puso en cuclillas mirándola fijamente.

-No… no soy su novia- fue lo único que pudo decir la pelinaranja apunto de chillar.

-Lo sé… pero…- miró a todos lados para ver que Brick no se acercaba y se acercó aún más a ella susurrándole algo.

-¿Qu… qué?-

-Él dijo que le gustas mucho- y le envió una sonrisa llena de confianza junto a un guiño de ojo, que la dejó confundida. Y de la nada sus mejillas se tornaron rosas.

-¡Ya llegué!- entró un pelinegro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡kya!- gritó espantada por el repentino grito.

-Lo siento ¿Quién es ella?- dijo mientras dejaba su mochila en el suelo e iba al refrigerador por un poco de agua.

-So-soy…-

-La chica de Brick-

-Oh… la chica de Brick- después de haber terminado de tomar agua, igual que Boomer se acercó a mirarla detenidamente

-Ho… hola-

-Se parecen mucho…-

-Lo sé…-

-¿Y para qué esta aquí? No se supone que…-

-¡No seas grosero, idiota!- regaño Boomer al pelinegro.

-Sólo decía…-

Al ver la escena Momoko no pudo evitar reírse, se parecían tanto a Miyako y Kaoru cuando peleaban.

-Ah, lo siento…- cubrió su boca para que ya no salieran más risas.

-¿Por qué la risa?-

-Es que… se parecen mucho a unas amigas-

-Ah, era eso…-

-Sí, ahora déjenla en paz- apareció el demonio rojo detrás de Momoko, quién echo la cabeza para atrás encontrándose con él.

-Son muy divertidos- le dijo la ojirosa a Brick

-Sólo a veces… Butch-

-¿Para qué soy bueno? – _(Uf… si supieras…)_ puso la mano recta encima de su frente al igual que un militar.

-Ella se torció el pie ¿La puedes checar?-

-Claro, haber…-

-Momoko-

-Momoko, levanta el pie- el chico le quitó la zapatilla y lo movió a diferentes lados, hasta que ella soltó un quejido.

-¿Te dolió ahí?-

-Sí…-

-Bien, sólo es una torcedura, menos mal que no es una esguince, no es nada grave, una pomada y vendas… ah y nada de movimientos bruscos- Brick le pasó todo lo que dijo, Butch, sobó con lentitud con aquella pomada verde que le hacía cosquillas. La vendó y le puso la zapatilla que le quedaba grande, así que no hubo problema.

-Gracias… am…-

-Me llamo Butch-

-Y yo Boomer-

-A nadie le importa- le molestó el pelinegro

-¡Yo la conocí primero que tú!-

-¡Me vale un cacahuate! ¡Yo la ayudé! ¡Cosa que tú no sabes hacer, aparte de cocinar!-

-¡Si quiera puedo comer cosas deliciosas! ¡Y no chucherías como tú!-

-¿Quieres pelea desgraciado?-

-Grrr…-

El pelinaranja la tomó en brazos y dejaron la escena cómica a un lado.

-Vámonos Momoko-

-¡Síi~! Bye Bye~- alzó la mano en forma de despedida, esperando que aquellos chicos infantiles y apuestos le hicieran caso.

-Adiós Momoko- gritaron a la vez…

-Eres un…- gruñó Butch

Pero a Boomer le sonaba tan~ conocido ése _"Bye Bye"…_

* * *

><p>Fue corto el camino para llegar a la casa de la pelinaranja, la iba a cargar de nuevo en brazos, pero ella se negó.<p>

-No… Brick… yo pudo sola, de verdad-

-Sí tu lo dices… no insistiré-

Sus pasos eran como de tortuga, que el chico no pudo evitar reír, mientras le seguía el paso estando a sus espaldas.

-¡Hey! ¡No te rías! –

-No puedo evitarlo…-

-¡Bien! ¡No me sigas!- y trató de ir más rápido pero no lo logró, lo que si casi lograba era romperse la boca con el pequeño escalón antes de llegar a la puerta, pero claro, como todo un príncipe, Brick la tomó de la cintura para que no cayera. Momoko hizo pucheros, no podía hacer nada si no estaba ahí él. Se cruzó de brazos y dejó que él la levantará un poco y la llevará hasta la puerta como una niña pequeña que quería salir a jugar y no la dejaban

-¿Y mi recompensa?-

-Oh, sí casi lo olvidaba- habló con dulzura, cambiando radicalmente a una un gesto donde le ensañaba la lengua al portador de iris rojo. Quien no pudo pensar que la chica era extremadamente infantil.

-Bueno… gracias, me voy-

-¡No, no es cierto!- chilló la mujer.

-¿Qué?-

-Ven…- susurró

-¿Qué? No oí…- se hizo el sordo el chico de gorra.

-¡Que vengas!-

-Ya, ya voy, señorita enojona- se acercó hasta quedar a menos de 30 centímetros.

-No, aún más cerca…- exigió la chica, el se acercó otro poquitito más.

-¿Así le gusta, su alteza?-

-Nop, aún más-

-¿Aho…- pero Brick no pudo terminar, ya que Momoko se había hecho la valiente y se había atrevido a robarle un beso en menos de cinco segundos, un beso el cual él no había podido corresponder.

-Eso no pudo ser una recompensa… más bien fue como un robo…-levantó una ceja el chico insatisfecho

-¿QUÉ? ¿Un robo? ¿Yo? ¡Jamás!- se cruzó de brazos.

-Entonces regrésame mi beso-

-Con gusto lo haré- sonrió la chica al igual que su acompañante.

Fue un beso largo, muy largo, que parecía no iba a terminar. Fue un beso romántico, uno que jamás se habían dado. Y eso hacía de ése día, algo muy especial.

* * *

><p>Qué romántico~... BOM SHAKA LAKA XD creo que este capítulo quedo larguito c: ... supongo que no tengo nada que decir como en los capítulos anteriores... nada más que... !SE ACERCA LA PASCUA! ASDADASDGASDADS~huevooos huevooss... (soy tan infantil...) ._. FESTEJEMOS YA QUE MY NAME IS KUROUSAGII (Conejo negro) x3 ~es todo :) Fin.<p>

**dickory5**: yes, yo soy una bad girl bad girl (8) la continuación esta aquí :likeasir:

**Angelic-bloody-night**: jajaja , lo sé, brick celoso es... ¿Por qué no me dijiste qué es D:? XD

**Lia-sennenko**: yo también lo quiero saber ._. tal vez la soltó porque recordó el pasado asdasdasdlkas~probe mujer u.u

**Licci**: Espero que hayas resuelto tus dudas XD

**blossXbrick**: Ya no esperes más ;)

**Fuutachimaru**: que horrible D:! No lo castres pobrecito :c ¿A quién le heredara sus hermosos ojos *-*?

**Caro:** Hello~ :D am bueno, eso supongo que ya lo leíste ^^. A mi también me encanta el fic x3

**powerdark**: no te preocupes n.n siempre hay tiempo para dejar review. Espero que te guste este capítulo tanto como a mí :L

**naty:** Chan chan chan Otro capi ;)! Feliz pascua asdkajsdasñdlk~ :3

**anonimo:** ._. no creo que pueda... siempre hago a las mujeres así e.é trataré de hacerlo... pero no creo que pueda

Kurousagii les envía huevos llenos de confetti de todos colores y sabores c:~ cambio yyyy fueraaa~

¡Cheerio! :L


	10. Chapter 10

Las dppgz no me pertenecen ._.

* * *

><p>-Ah…- suspiré una vez más, el tiempo pasa con lentitud, de estar junto a mí ventana no me canso de estar. Kaoru duerme, Miyako lo hace también, con una sonrisa pegada a su rostro que no quiere desaparecer. Aún no sé porque yo conciliar el sueño no puedo, me pregunto si tu al igual que yo, lo mismo estarás haciendo. Somos tan parecidos que no puedo evitar pensarlo. De ti todo me encanta, de ti…<p>

_**Hinata aparece de la nada…**_

Cierro los ojos por un momento, no quiero pensar en él. La persona que me lastimó.

_**Quiero olvidarla…**_

Sí, eso quiero hacer. Mi corazón palpita de repente.

_**Tengo miedo…**_

Ya no quiero que se apodere de mis sentimientos. Ahora ellos pertenecen a Brick. Una persona desconocida que me los arrebató y quiere tratarlos como la cosa más preciada que en sus manos pueda tener.

_**Hinata, tu ya eres pasado…**_

Y no dejaré que hagas lo que te de la gana conmigo. No seré otra vez una muñeca que pensaba todo el día en ti…

_**Ya no más…**_

De Brick no me podrás alejar. Estaremos juntos pase lo que pase, tomados de la mano y confiando el uno al otro hasta que el mundo acabe.

Mis ojos se abren de repente, no hay luz que me ilumine. Las nubes tapan la luna…

_**Al igual que Hinata cubriendo mis ojos para que a Brick ya no pueda ver jamás.**_

Sonrío triste, pero pienso en el chico que viene a entregar la caja de pizza, pienso en como estuvimos tan cerca, como su respiración chocaba con mi piel, cualquier recuerdo que tenga con él…

Las nubes se alejan, dejan ver al astro lunar que tanto me gusta ver, que por muchas noches me ha iluminado.

Quiero creer en mí misma… que aquellos ojos color lila no me hechizarán. Quiero creer en mí misma, que jamás volveré a desear, que la grisácea cabellera en mi nariz cosquillas pueda provocar. Quiero creer en mí misma… que esa sonrisa, la dulce y tierna sonrisa de Hinata… no me volverá a gustar.

Tengo a alguien… que me gusta y yo le gusto. Tengo a alguien, a quien quiero conocer hasta su secreto más oscuro. Tengo a alguien, cuya mirada me hace ir a un mundo desconocido, que el tener mis labios sobre los suyos únicamente por segundos, puede alegrarme las 24 horas del día…

Respiro profundo, la fresca noche me agrada, un mechón de mi pelo se va detrás de mi oreja. Sonrió de la nada, Brick de estar en mi mente no se cansa.

Iré a descansar, necesito descansar. Mañana será un largo día, mis vacaciones se han acabado y tengo que ponerme a trabajar, si no… ¿Quién mantendrá esta casa? Me acomodo en medio de mis dos chifladas amigas, ella hacen fruncen el ceño sin querer queriendo, pero al final sus brazos terminan en mi panza, abrazándome inconscientemente y sonriéndome como si yo fuera su madre.

* * *

><p>-Que tal algo como ¿Quisieras ser mi novia? No, no me gusta… mejor, Sé mi novia por favor… Agggh… no lo sé- se rascó la cabellera rubia que tenía<p>

-¿Problemas amorosos?- preguntó Butch tomando una bebida energética

-Algo… así…-

-Cuéntame, soy todo oído-

-Pues… le… le… le…- sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y miraba directo al suelo. El pelinegro le dio tremendo sape en la cabeza que hizo que todo le diera vueltas

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedo estar contigo por que no tardas nada en usar la violencia!-

-Claro… ¿Ya me vas a contar? O te empezaré a cobrar- dijo el chico desinteresado

-¡Le quiero decir que si quiere ser mi novia, idiota!- le gritó

-Mmm… pues dile- se fue dejando solo al chico ojiazul

-¿Qué…? ¿Eso es todo? Wow… que amigos tengo- término hablando solo mientras se recostaba en el sillón.

Butch entró a su habitación y se quitó su playera aventándola al suelo, al igual que un bote vació con un poco de agua azul. Se aventó sobre su cama cayendo boca abajo. Él tenía sus propios problemas como para estar ayudando a la nena rubia en los suyos. Se hundió aún más sobre su blanca almohada… él también quería saber como podía expresar sus estúpidos y cursis sentimientos a una chica más dura que una piedra: Kaoru. Sí, la chica de cabellos color azabache que se echo a llorar sobre su pecho y se quedó dormida sobre sus piernas. Y es que… ¡Ella podía hacerle de todo para ponerlo nervioso! Aunque no lo pareciera.

-¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH!- un grito se escuchó por toda la casa. A una velocidad impresionante Brick azotó la puerta, asustado.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?-

-Nada… vete… déjame solo…- aún escondiendo su rostro hizo la típica seña del "shu shu" con su mano

-No me iré-

-¿Qué quieres?-

-¿Por qué gritaste?-

-Por nada-

-No recibirás tu salario esta semana- el pelinaranja ya se encontraba saliendo pero las súplicas de su amigo lo detuvieron

-¡Es mentira! ¡Me siento mal! ¡Es todo!- se levantó de la nada

-Mmm… sabes que no es verdad- se apoyó en la pared esperando una explicación.

-Problemas… con…- el chico de iris verdoso se sintió extrañamente estúpido por pedirle consejos al mayor de los tres ¡Jamás lo había hecho!

-¿Con chicas…?- subió una ceja

-Se…- se acostó de nuevo sobre su cómoda cama mirando al techo

-Le robe un beso mientras estaba dormida… ¿Hice mal?-

-Muy mal-

-¿De verdad? No puede ser tan malo… si se lo hubiera dado despierta le hubiera gustado… pero me hubiera golpeado…-

-¿Tan agresiva es?-

-No la conoces amigo… no la conoces- sonrió de medio lado

-Parece que te gusta-

-¿Me gusta? Eso tampoco lo sé... ella es… tan diferente a las demás-

-Y eso es lo que te gusta de ella ¿Cierto?-

-Supongo… nunca una chica me había llamado tanto la atención como lo ha hecho ella…-

-Te recomiendo que le digas antes de que sea demasiado tarde- el chico de gorra roja le mandó una sonrisa compresiva

-Trataré… gracias-

-Para eso son los amigos- estaba de nuevo a punto de salir pero el chico lo detuvo… otra vez.

-¡Oye!-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Cómo conociste a Momoko?- tenía una mirada traviesa mientras lo dijo

-Eh…-

-¡Yo también lo quiero saber!- apareció de la nada el rubio agarrando a Brick por los hombros y haciéndolo a un lado para pasar al cuatro del ojiverde.

-Aish… ¿Por qué a mí…?-

-¡Ya! ¡Habla! También necesito dormir- reclamó el menor, ya que él era el que se levantaba y despertaba a los demás para irse a trabajar.

-Am… Fue un día que mandó a pedir pizza, la tonta tomó la caja y se quemó, le dije que yo ponía la caja en la mesa…-

-Uy, ya iba con sus intenciones- dijo el pelinegro al igual que una chica emocionada

-No es eso idiota… - Brick se sonrojó a más no poder

-Ves, te lo dije- volvió a aclarar el chico rudo.

-Y ella se acercó demasiado, porque esa vez a ALGUIEN (apuntando a Boomer con la mirada) se le ocurrió echarme chocolate líquido mientras se comía un postre, el cual no pagó-

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡Abogado!-

-¡Mentira! ¡Mi cliente volteó repente y a usted se le ocurrió toparse con él! ¡Caso cerrado!- dijo Butch haciendo un ruido con su puño.

-Son unos… Está bien fue eso, ella se acercó y me olió y nos besamos… Fin, adiós-

-Espera, espera, espera ¿La besaste o te besó?-

-Nos besamos…-

-No, no, no, no, no… alguien tuvo que empezar- entrecerró la mirada el rubio

-Yo también pienso lo mismo… de seguro tú te aventaste como el aventurero que eres-

-¡Ya dije que fuimos los dos!-

-Mmm… Momoko se ve muy inocente, me la creo de ti-

-¿Qué?-

-Él chico de cabello rubio tiene la razón Brick, no creo que Momoko se te haya aventado así de la nada-

-Olvídenlo, son unos amigos horribles, es más, sálganse de mi cuarto-

-Am… te recuerdo que ESTE es mi cuarto- sonrió el chico de edad intermedia

-Cl… claro… entonces me voy-

-Bien, gracias por la historia, tú también sal de aquí-

-Al fin que ya me iba, jum- y el rubio también se fue a su habitación.

-Buenas noches…- se habló así mismo Butch.

* * *

><p>La alarma sonó en un cuarto con paredes rosa pastel. Momoko se movía de allá para acá. Rodaba por toda la cama ya que no había nadie más que ella.<p>

-Mm… -

"_¿Por qué no puedo abrazar a nadie…?"_ pensó para sí misma

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y estaba sola.

-¿Qué…? ¿Chicas…?- se levantó y bajó las escaleras buscándolas.

-¡Oigan! ¡No me gusta jugar así!- movió su cabeza para todos lados, hasta que encontró algo en la mesa, su estómago rugió de repente. Se acercó al mueble de madera y era un desayuno preparado por Miyako… porque de Kaoru… ella no volvería a comer nada.

"_Momo tengo que irme a trabajar, si necesitas algo llámame. Ah… Kaoru salió a correr, pero dijo que no volvería a la casa, que se iría a la suya a por unas cosas, tenemos planeado quedarnos un tiempo en tu dulce hogar. Perdón si te sientes sola, mande a que te llevaran algo por, espéralo. Con amor Miyako."_

-¿Algo…?-

Fue directo a ducharse. Regañándose a sí misma.

-Y según yo me levantaría temprano…- metió su rostro en el chorro de agua que caía.

"_De seguro Yuki ha de estar furiosa…" _pensó la pelinaranja.

Yuki, era una compañera de trabajo en un kinder. Sus vacaciones habían acabado y ahora tenía que haber ido a trabajar. Sin embargo su compañera sabía que siempre faltaba un día de la semana, lo que reducía su sueldo, pero era algo que la chica no podía evitar.

Terminó de asearse y de la nada sacó un álbum de debajo de su cama. Era un grande y pesado libro. Lo abrió lentamente y en la primera página estaban Miyako, Kaoru y ella, así pasaron aproximadamente unas cinco páginas, luego en las demás… estaba esa cabellera grisácea junto a ella. En algunas salía Momoko inflando sus mofletes y Hinata sonriendo. En otras Kaoru con una pelota de baloncesto junto a Hinata. Luego la rubia y él embarrados de chocolate mientras estaban en la cocina. Cuando daba vuelta a una página más, cada vez se veían un poco más grandes, la estatura, su rostro un poco más cambiado, diferentes cortes de cabello, etc. se detuvo de repente en una foto donde Hinata la cargaba estilo princesa y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en cambio ella estaba sonrojada y a punto de gritarle, ese día habían ido a festejar su cumpleaños número doce.

"_Es pasado… ya es pasado…" _se regañó.

Cerró el grueso libro y lo puso donde debería de ir. Se cambio poniéndose un short de licra negro y una camisa que le quedaba grande y le llegaba a mitad del muslo. Su pelo aún no se secaba así que llevó una toalla consigo. Bajó las escaleras sacudiendo su largo cabello húmedo. Estaba a punto de aventarse contra el sillón pero su timbre de la puerta sonó. Gruñó al ver interrumpido su rato de descanso. Giró la perilla sin pensar en quien encontraría tras abrir la madera rectangular.

-¿Sí…?- levantó la vista sorprendida

-Aquí tiene- sonrió la persona que estaba enfrente de ella sosteniendo una caja de pizza.

-Pero, yo no mandé a pedir nada-

-Ah, aquí dice que es para la señorita Momoko- la chica miró para todos lados asegurándose que nadie la viera. Atrajo al chico dentro de la casa. Cerró la puerta rápido y lo estrujó entre sus brazos.

-Brick…-

-¿Cómo estas?- la chica se aferró a él a tal punto que enredó sus piernas en una de él y no lo quería soltar, aún así él caminó hasta dejar la caja de comida en la mesa.

-Pareces una niña-

-Lo siento, tenía muchas ganas de verte-

-Nos vimos ayer-

-Lo sé ¿Puedo besarte?- la pregunta lo extrañó.

-¿Desde cuándo pides permiso?-

-Desde ahora- y estiró sus labios rosas para llevarlos a los del pelinaranja

-¿Puedo?-

-Por supuesto-

Se miraron mutuamente y la chica besó al repartidor. Le gustaba todo él, lo amaba con cada milímetro de todo su ser. Todo en él era dulce que la provocaba.

-Te quiero- pronunció la ojirosa

-Yo también te quiero, me tengo que ir… cuídate- besó su frente y ella lo llevó hasta la puerta. Mientras él caminaba hasta su moto ella gritó.

-¡Y a la otra no se olvide de traerla antes de los treinta minutos! ¡O no le volveré a pagar!-

-¡Lo siento!-

Arrancó dejando una nube de humo y ella sonrió, orgullosa porque actuaba tan bien.

* * *

><p>Miyako ya estaba desesperada por irse a comer, pero su turno parecía que no quería acabar. Sólo cinco minutos y la manecilla del reloj iba como tortuga.<p>

-¡Mary! ¡Déjame irme ya! ¡Son sólo cinco minutos!-

-No, esta vez no lo haré por más que tus tripas hagan ruido- habló una mujer mayor que acomodaba varias cadenas con sumo cuidado mientras la rubia hacia pucheros.

-¿Por qué eres así? ¿Qué hice yo?-

-Llegar diez minutos tarde-

-Bueno…-

-Quedarte dormida la semana pasada-

-Ash… tú lo dijiste ¡La semana pasada!-

-Que un cliente se quejara-

-Que un… ¿Qué? ¿Quién se quejó?-

-Nadie, sólo quería molestarte-

-Jum… ¿Quién se iría a quejar por alguien como yo?-

-Yo lo haría…- una voz masculina interrumpió entre la conversación de mujeres, una voz que Miyako conocía.

-Oh, disculpe, ahora lo atiendo- comentó Mary

-No, no se preocupe, vengo a ver a la cajera-

-Ara~Miyako ¿Tienes novio?-

-No, es un amigo-

-Ja, pensé que ya habías aprovechado tu adolescencia, niña tonta- y se fue a la bodega a seguir sacando mercancía.

-¿Qué haces por aquí?-

-¿No te alegra verme?-

-Claro que sí, tonto, la otra vez te iba mandar un mensaje pero surgió algo-

-Tan mala conmigo como siempre, Miyako-

-¡Es verdad!-

-Te creo- sonrió el chico, por alguna razón la rubia se sonrojó y empezó a tartamudear.

-Ah… s… sí, sabía que, que dirías eso- tocó su mejilla para checar si tenía calentura.

-¿Quieres ir a comer algo conmigo?-

-Cl-Claro… ¡Ah! Pero mi… turno…- para cuando volteó a ver el reloj, daban las doce. El tiempo con Hinata siempre volaba, al igual que con un príncipe… ¿Príncipe? ¿No había dejado eso ya en su niñez? Rayos, volverlo a ver la alborotaba demasiado. Tomó su bolso y cerró el local con su típico cartel "Closed".

El chico abrió la puerta como todo un caballero, e incluso ofreció su brazo, ella nerviosa lo aceptó enredándolo con el de él. Caminaron así, sin percatarse de por dónde iban pasando.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué va a ordenar señorita?- la sonrisa fingida aparecía por equis número de vez en el día.<p>

-Ah… sólo una pizza de pepperoni… por favor-

-También tenemos la promoción compra dos pizzas de tamaño normal y dos postres a mitad de precio ¿Le gustaría?-

-Bi… bien, esa por favor-

El chico le dio su ticket y volvió a sonreírle.

-Ahora mismo la tendrá en su mesa.-

-Sí, gracias… Am ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?-

-Por supuesto, mi nombre es Boomer, a sus servicios-

-¡Kyaa! ¡Es tan lindo!- susurraron el grupo de chicas se alejó a tomar asiento.

-¿Promoción?- preguntó Brick tomando una soda

-Deja, se me acaba de ocurrir- masajeó su sien, tanto grito hacia que le doliera la cabeza.

-Ya decía yo…- descubrió la mentira, terminó su bebida volteando hacia la gran ventana que daba conocer quien se encontraba paseando o perdiendo el tiempo en el gran centro comercial. La última gota de refresco transparente cayó en la lengua del pelinaranja. Parpadeó con lentitud y fijó su vista en cierta cabellera rubia que se le hacía conocida, y no era precisamente la de su amigo el cajero si no…

-Esa es…- y apuntó con el dedo mientras caminaba, el menor le prestó atención abriendo los ojos como platos.

-Miyako…-

-¿La mujer maravilla…?. Se escuchó la voz de Butch desde la otra habitación

-¿La conoces?- se dijeron los tres

-Sí… un poco- contestó el pelinegro

-Es amiga de Momoko- contestó el pelinaranja

-Es la chica que me gusta…- contestó el rubio

-Pues parece que a ella no le gustas, idiota, mira como va de pegadita con el otro chico de cabello grisáceo- rió Butch echando un montón de queso encima de la masa redonda.

-Grisácea…- se quedó pensando Brick… debía ser él, Hinata. Si Momoko lo conocía, obviamente Miyako también.

El que si no sabía ni que pensar era Boomer. Quería explicaciones ahora mismo, en ese instante. Intento llamarla un par de veces, pero lo mandaba al buzón ¿Tan importante era estar con aquél chico? Mandó mensajes pero no eran contestados. Estaba entrando en desesperación…

-Disculpe… ¿No va a atenderme?- le habló una mujer con sus dos hijos a su alrededor.

-¿Eh? Lo siento-

-No hay problema…-

-¿Qué desea?-

* * *

><p>La pelota fue a encestar una vez más en el aro, su rebotar era el único sonido que existía en las canchas. La respiración de la chica era pesada y el sudor por su frente resbalaba. Lo secó por enésima vez y miró al cielo despejado. Tenía un sentimiento extraño atascado en sus pensamientos. Botó el balón y lo aventó, cayendo otra vez.<p>

-Mmm… siento como si ayer algo hubiera pasado ¿Qué pasó? ¿Me habré perdido de algo?- descansó su dedo índice sobre su barbilla.

-Haber… veamos… mmm… Yo siendo golpeada por una pelota…- le hirvió la sangre por segundos al recordar a cierta persona que fue la culpable.

-Yo… llorando encima de Butch…- ahora su sangre se abultaba en sus mejillas

-Yo siendo cargada por Butch…- le estaba faltando un poco la respiración

-Yo… en las piernas de Butch dormida…- mordió su labio

-¡Eso es! Me quedé dormida- hizo una mueca con su boca (inserte aquí cualquier mueca)

-Y eso… ¿Qué… tal si me hizo algo mientras yo estaba…?- sus ojos se abrieron sin poder creerlo, más bien, estaba segura de que eso no podía pasar. No podía… ¿Verdad? Butch… ¿Podía sentir lo mismo que ella? Cuando estuvo tan cerca de él, podía escuchar sus corazones estar en una perfecta sincronía ¿A qué se debía? Había tantas preguntas y pocas respuestas… o mejor dicho, ninguna.

-No… ¿Qué cosas digo…? Imposible…- su mirada oculta tras su flequillo, una sonrisa triste sobre su rostro, ganas de llorar entraron, sentimientos que quería borrar. Sus manos fueron a su rostro, tapándolo por completo.

-Odio esto… lo odio…-

* * *

><p>Un bocado de spaghetti desapareció al entrar por la boca de Miyako.<p>

-Wow, tu apetito ha aumentado…- rió nervioso el ojilila. La chica levantó la cabeza y su sonrojo de notó rápidamente, tragó fuerte.

-Ajaja… un poco…-

-Tu siempre tan linda- sorbió un poco de su café

-Por cierto ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- fue directo al grano la rubia

-Asuntos familiares-

-¿Vienes tras Momoko?- le envió una mirada entrecerrada

-Puede ser… tal vez… aunque ya me di cuenta que no estuvo perdiendo el tiempo- le sonrió angelicalmente, la chica terminó su comida y limpió su boca con delicadeza, depositando a un lado la servilleta.

-Ella quedó destrozada cuando la rechazaste, no salía de su habitación más que para comer, tampoco iba a la preparatoria… poco a poco lo fue superando y volvió a ser la alegre Momoko que todos conocíamos, pero esa cicatriz siempre estuvo ahí… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Tenía problemas conmigo mismo, ella siempre me vio como su héroe ¿No? Ella… ella no me amaba en realidad, sólo me respetaba…-

-¡Pero tú la querías!- levantó la voz de la nada y luego reaccionó agachando la cabeza.

-Lo sé, pero estar con ella, sin que sienta lo mismo que yo, sería estar clavándome un trozo de vidrio cada vez que pensara en eso... era un amor no correspondido- dirigió su vista a la enorme ventana por la cual pasaban de un lado a otro personas de diferentes edades observándolos, como si fuera lo más interesante.

-Hinata… ella de verdad te quería, siempre hablaba de ti, de cada aspecto y virtud que te veía… sus ojos brillaban con el simple hecho de pronunciar tu nombre… ¿Eso era respeto?- apretó sus puños sobre sus piernas

-Yo… espero que sus sentimientos no hayan cambiado… reconquistarla, es otra de mis razones por la cual estoy aquí- una mirada llena de determinación llegó a los ojos de Miyako, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, iba en serio. Saliva recorrió su garganta con fuerza.

-Pues… No creas que te ayudaré… Momoko, ella encontró a alguien, que la hace sentir bien, la respeta y la hace sonreír-

-Eso es sólo pasajero- sonrió de medio lado el mayor

-No lo sé, pero espero que no caiga en tu trampa Hinata, gracias por la comida- se levantó de su suave asiento y salió del lujoso lugar al cual la había llevado el de cabellos grisáceos.

-Bueno… supongo que tendré que visitar a Kaoru- suspiró el chico, levantando la mano para pedir la cuenta.

"**_No harás sufrir de nuevo a mi amiga… no lo harás…"_**

* * *

><p>._. espero que les guste c: lo terminé hace días pero no tenía internet ~º.º~ bien, trabajo en el siguiente. Me marchó mucho sueño Zzzz...<p>

**dickory5:** ._. ops! lo siento xD

**Lia-sennenko:** ay si -.- ni me recuerde, no supe que estaba fallando si mi internet o la cuenta s:

**blossXbrick:** fuck, te dará de todo D:! no lo mates

**Angelic-bloody-night:** jajaja lo sée, Hinata no esta tan maaal º¬º~

**Caro:** jajaj xD algunas respuestas en este cap. He vivido una relación así, nos amamos, nos besamos, etc. etc. pero jamás me pidió ni le pedí que fuera mi boyfriend :c

**Fuutachimaru:** xD espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado

**Roxi gonzales:** hahaha xd gracias por tu review Dan ò.ó no te metas con Brick

**Hakkusyo - San:** Es sarcasmo XD como se movió torpemente mientras lo besaba, ella dijo "wow... parecía que tu frente decía bésame" [en pocas palabras se burló de él XD] y él se burló de ella con "Tú besas muy 'bien' para ser tu primera vez" quiso decir, que besó extrañamente mal S:**  
><strong>

**Licci:** aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste c:

**powerdark:** i knoww~pero ya sabes... debía hacer que la chica terminara en el piso por equis razón xd los raros son más felices c: XD

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW. **

Kurousagii cambio y fueraa~


	11. Chapter 11

Nada me pertenece más que la historia y Hinata *¬*

* * *

><p>El cielo estrellado se hacía visible. La tarde había sido larga y agotadora para tres chicos que aún estaban en su trabajo, o lo que restaba de él.<p>

-Boomer no te olvides de mañana hacer el inventario, me voy yendo- su gorra roja fue a dar a su cabeza, para luego guiar su vista al susodicho.

-¿Boomer?-

El chico estaba metido en el celular, aplanando un botón, uno tras otro, la luz iluminaba sus azules ojos y una cara triste se mostraba sin darse cuenta. Parpadeó un par de veces y levantó la vista.

-¿Qué? ¿Dijiste algo?-

-Ah… no que va, me voy-

-Claro…- cerró su celular, limpió por milésima vez el mostrador

-No le vayas a hacer un hoyo- habló con sarcasmo el pelinegro, que traía un trapeador consigo.

-¿Ya terminaste?-

-Sí… ¿Te pasa algo?-

-No…-

-Es por la rubia ¿Verdad?- Boomer guardó silencio.

-No te alteres, si te tiene confianza te dirá lo que le preguntes, si no… más vale que la dejes ahí- el chico desapareció por la puerta al haber agarrado su mochila. Aún sin saber que debía hacer, tomó las llaves, apagó la luz y cerró el local.

Estaba seguro de que fue un malentendido, pero su cerebro le decía todo lo contrario, no sabía si creer en ella o no. Su corazón decía que no tenía porque preocuparse, que ella lo quería… lo quería aunque fuera un poco… ¿Cierto?

Y al llegar a casa… tomó una ducha fría que calmaría sus pensamientos. No cenó, sólo se acostó y durmió. Lo peor de todo, es que él no podía faltar a su trabajo…

* * *

><p>-Ya… llegué…- al entrar a la casa, había absoluto silencio, eso la desconcertó.<p>

-¿Hay alguien?-

-Hola- saludó Kaoru con comida en mano.

-Ah, que onda- se quitó sus coletas andando con el cabello suelto.

-¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?-

-Fui a caminar- no quería tocar el tema de Hinata, más bien no debía; buscó con la vista a Momoko.

-Esta dormida-

-¿Y eso?-

-Dijo que estaba cansada-

-Ah, ya veo…- se sentó sobre el sillón y suspiró

-Oye… tú estabas aquí cuando Butch me vino a dejar ¿Verdad?-

-Sí…- cerró los ojos momentáneamente

-¿Pasó algo?- entonces la rubia parpadeó varias veces.

-¿Algo…? ¿Algo como qué?- rió nerviosa Miyako al recordar el supuesto beso que había visto

-Tú…-

-Je… ¿Yo?- se apuntó con su dedo índice

-¡Sabes algo! ¡Dímelo!- ordenó la pelinegra

-No… no pasó nada ¡N-A-D-A!-

-¡Mentira! ¡Habla!-

-¡Él te besó, mujer!-

-¡Habla de una vez o…! ¿Eh…?-

-¡Que te besó!-

-¿Ah…?- Miyako se acercó y la cacheteó

-¡Te besó!-

-Me besó, me me-me-me ¿Me be-besó?-

-¡Sí, lo hizo! Pero… no estoy segura si en la mejilla o en los labios… te tocará investigar eso…-

-Pero… me besó…-

-¡Sí! ¡Ahora sé feliz y ve tras él! Bueno pensándolo bien, mejor mañana… ya es muy noche, ve a dormir- Kaoru como buena mascota de la rubia, caminó como tortuga, subió las escaleras lentamente y se acostó al lado de la pelinaranja.

-Me besó…- segundos después tocó sus labios y luego su mejilla con sus manos temblorosas y se sonrojó a morir, su corazón se detuvo y tenía unas ganas inmensas de gritar. Era feliz… porque… después de todo ¡Butch la había besado! Aunque no sabía exactamente donde… Estaba en lo cierto sobre el presentimiento de que algo había pasado… Butch, la había besado… podría dormir con una sonrisa en su rostro esa noche.

* * *

><p>La rubia suspiró otra vez al quedarse sola. Sacó su celular y lo puso a cargar. Hoy no había tenido comunicación con Boomer, eso la ponía de algún modo… triste. Aún no eran novios, eso la ponía aún más triste. Ella soñaba, que cuando su chico la besara, segundos después le pediría que fuera su novia y vivirían felices para siempre; muy de cuento ¿Verdad? Pero así era la chica y no lo podía evitar. Boomer tan sólo la besó, ella también lo besó, intercambiaron bacterias, la dejó en su casa y fin… eso era algo… decepcionante. El sonido de su celular la sacó de sus profundos pensamientos. Lo tomó y abrió los ojos, había más de 30 mensajes de Boomer.<p>

"_Hola Miyako ¿Cómo estas?"_

"_Miyako, quiero verte…"_

"_¿Por qué no contestas?"_

"_¿Estás ocupada?"_

"_Esta bien, ya no molestaré"_

"_De verdad, te extraño…"_

"_Hay algo que debo decirte… por favor contesta"_

"_¿Mañana estarás libre?"_

"_Tengo ganas de abrazarte…"_

Entre otros más. Miyako sintió que lloraba. Aquél chico era tan tierno que hacía a su corazón palpitar desesperado por verlo. Respiró profundo y dejó que la sala quedara en sumo silencio, únicamente escuchando ella misma sus latidos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Beep beep beep<strong>_

-Cinco… cinco minutos más, por favor…- pidió la chica de cabellos naranjas

-Momoko, ya levántate, se te hará tarde- reclamó la rubia

-Pero…-

-Mira, incluso Kaoru ya se ha levantado-

-Pero ella va a correr, no a trabajar…- lloriqueó

-Es cierto… ¿Por qué aún no te has ido, Kaoru?-

-Bu-bueno yo… mmm-

-¡Ah! Creo saber la razón, jijijiji-

-¡Miyako!-

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablan?-

-¡Nada!-

-Si claro, nada, iré a preparar el desayuno- sólo se escucharon pasos que se perdieron segundos después.

-Hey Kaoru, ¿De qué estaban hablando?-

-De verdad no es nada… me voy-

-¿Qué fue eso…? Parecía tomate… bien, no me digan, jum… cinco minutitos más-

-¡LEVÁNTATE DE UNA VEZ!- gritó la ojiceleste

-Sí…-

* * *

><p>Era demasiado temprano para Butch… aún así ¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de ir a "correr" hoy?<p>

-Mmm… ¿Butch...? ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?...- un somnoliento Boomer caminaba hacia el chico

-Ah… pues, no lo sé…- rió, ni él mismo se entendía

-Bueno da igual… también tengo cosas que hacer… iré a bañarme, cierra la puerta antes de salir…-

-Claro, me voy…-

Al salir sus piernas parecían moverse más rápido que de costumbre. Por alguna razón querían llegar lo más pronto posible al parque. La imagen de aquella mujer mientras dormía… toda la noche no pudo dejar de pensar en como su respiración era tan lenta, parecía que disfrutaba demasiado de su siesta, una tenue sonrisa se formaba en sus finos labios y sus pestañas largas la hacían ver hermosa… relamió sus labios sin querer y sintió que su cara se había puesto tan roja que podía competir con los ojos de Brick.

Pisó la banqueta del parque y éste se veía muy solitario… después de todo… si se había levantado muy temprano. Empezó a calentar… quería verla, quería verla a como diera lugar, si cien vueltas tenía que dar sólo para esperar, lo haría.

* * *

><p>Dentro de una gran habitación, pintada de un celeste pastel, un chico semidesnudo, apenas cubriendo su cintura hacia abajo, en la mayoría de su cuerpo escurriendo pequeñas gotas de agua, claro está, después de tomar un baño por la madrugada. Una toalla por encima de su cabeza, secando su cabello y su espalda encorvada, sus manos sobre sus rodillas están, sus ojos cerrados se encuentran, completamente sumido en sus pensamientos.<p>

_**Toc Toc **_

-Adelante-

-Señor, hemos confirmado las salidas de la señorita Kaoru Matsubara-

-¿Tan pronto? Ya veo, déjalas ahí, gracias- aquél señor un poco mayor, obedeció y dejó la carpeta color beige claro sobre el escritorio.

-Con su permiso- el último sonido fue la puerta cerrándose. La toalla resbaló por su rostro, dejando ver sus cabellos grisáceos y lacios junto con esos profundos ojos color lila, que fueron dirigidos rápidamente hacia el escritorio.

Se levantó y fue hasta una gran ventana, cuyas cortinas aún no habían sido recogidas. Tomó cada extremo de la tela grisácea y jaló. No había mucho que ver, lo mismo de siempre, unos cuantos árboles y arbustos, la enorme piscina en medio, sus lujosos coches, tenía todo… todo, menos a ella.

Suspiro vagamente tomó su rostro entre su mano y miró a la nada. Otra vez… pensando en ella… otra vez soñando con ella… de nuevo, sin poder tenerla… ¿Qué tenía ése hombre que no tuviera él? ¿En qué eran diferentes, que de pronto ella lo prefirió a él? ¿Cómo pudo llegar de la nada y quitarle su mayor pertenencia? ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¿Tan descuidado se había vuelto…?

_-¿Por qué…? Momoko…_- dejó a un lado sus tontas preguntas, que sólo lo dañaban más… y se dirigió a la fresca información que le acababan de dar.

Una sonrisita se escapó de sus labios, deseaba ver a la pequeña Kaoru; también deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón que le ayudara a reconquistar a la pelinaranja.

-Vaya… sale de la casa muy temprano… ¿Y esto…? _"Se le ve con un chico con apariencia parecida a la de ella… su nombre es Butch y se ven muy cercanos, aún no confirmamos si tienen una relación amorosa…"_ Pero que… ¿Kaoru? Esto… lo quiero comprobar…- el chico se cambió como si fuera a hacer deporte, un pants y una camisa un poco holgada.

-Señor, el desayuno esta listo- interrumpió la misma persona de mayor edad de hace unos minutos.

-Ah, hoy no lo tomaré, saldré-

-Pero Señor…-

-Pero nada, tengo algo importante que hacer- le sonrió

-Como usted diga, entonces ¿Le diré a su padre que cancele la cita matrimonial?-

-Dígale que no me interesa en absoluto casarme ni conocer a nadie-

-Cl-claro…-

-Prepárame un coche, ah y por favor, deja de decir "Señor" me siento un poco viejo jeje…-

-Sí, Hinata-sama-

-Pff… supongo que eso esta mejor-

"_Aquí voy… Kaoru"_

* * *

><p>Miyako ya había salido de casa y de paso acompañar a Momo a su escuela, ahora ella se encontraba en su trabajo, pensando en voz alta.<p>

-¿Debería pedirle que salgamos…? ¿Y si no tiene tiempo libre? ¿Qué hago? Tal vez ya no quiere habla conmigo después de no contestarle ningún mensaje… Boomer…-

-¡Deja de hablar y ponte a trabajar!-

-¡Sí!-

"_¿Estará trabajando…?"_ Pensó para sí misma.

-Dijo que era cajero… pero no mencionó de dónde… ¡Ah! Bienvenido- mientras Miyako observaba su celular, para ver si por si acaso, el rubio volvía a mandar algún mensaje, el chico que había entrado segundos antes parecía demasiado concentrado apreciando las hermosas joyas que tenía en frente de él, ya había dado dos vueltas pero aún no se decidía, así que la ojiceleste se acercó y fue a hacer un trabajo extra.

"_Que raro ver a un hombre por aquí… sobre todo tan temprano…"_

-Disculpe ¿Puedo ayudarle?-

-Ah… Por favor, es que… son muy lindas todas pero…-

-Busca algo en específico ¿No?- sonrió

-Sí… algo para una persona que quiero mucho, pero aún no se lo he dicho… ¡Lo siento! Me desvié del tema… no vengo muy seguido a esta clase de tiendas-

-No se preocupe, tampoco había visto a un hombre por aquí en mucho tiempo jeje-

"_Una persona que quiero mucho… pero aún no se lo he dicho…"_ Resonaron las palabras del en la mente de Miyako

-Así que… Piensa declararse ¿Eh?- la rubia miró picarona al muchacho, como si se tratara de sus amigas; el cliente no tardó en sonrojarse.

-Sí…-

-Entonces venga… estas son algunas que le pueden agradar- Miyako fue un poco más al fondo y busco las joyas que a ella le había tocado acomodar. Con suavidad y delicadeza le mostró unos pendientes, que si los juntabas sólo un poco parecía formarse un corazón.

-El color esmeralda… el amor sincero… la felicidad o la fuerza interior, están simbolizados en esta piedra… es una de las más hermosas y una de mis favoritas- **(N.A. Pueden buscar "Aretes esmeralda corte flr")**

-También, por aquí encontramos el diamante… la piedra preciosa más dura, de color transparente, símbolo de amor eterno y pureza, los griegos creían que eran lágrimas de los dioses y los romanos que eran trocitos de estrellas ¿A que es precioso? Lo es aún más en esta sortija- **(N.A. Pueden buscar "La Bague Lotus")**

-Sí… demasiado… Yo, creo que lo llevaré-

-Está bien…-

Lo puso en un estuche y fue a la caja para cobrar.

-Gracias por su compra, espero que vuelva pronto para el anillo de compromiso- bromeó la chica

-Cl-claro… Muchas gracias-

-Ah, parecía muy enamorado…- de pronto su estómago rugió, su rostro avergonzado tenía y miró a todos lados para ver si alguien la había escuchado.

-¿Qué comeré…?… Por aquí, había… ¿Un Pizzería? Jijiji, no estaría mal, aunque tal vez suba de peso…- tomó su bolso y celular.

-¡Mary! ¡Iré por algo de comer! Aunque todavía no es mi descanso…- susurró bajito lo último.

"_Boomer… ¿Estás ocupado? Quisiera hablar contigo… Por favor, contéstame…" _

-Enviar... espero que lo vea… aunque aún es muy temprano… ¿Me contestará?-

Sin darse cuenta que había un cartel que decía "Cerrado", empujó la puerta del local, se dirigió a la caja mientras guardaba su celular.

-Disculpe, quisiera una…- alzó la vista y sus ojos se agrandaron, por un momento se quedó sin habla.

Boomer escuchó la campanilla que indicaba que alguien había entrado, si fueran alguno de sus amigos, hubiera gritado su nombre, pero no fue así, entonces, con trapeador en mano giró y…

-Ah… lo siento, aún no… abrimos…- su boca se entreabrió, oyendo solamente como respuesta… su nombre.

-¿Boo… mer?-

* * *

><p>-El camino se me hizo tan largo…- hablo para sí misma Kaoru, para después mirar a todos lados buscándolo a "él"<p>

-Parece que no está por aquí… no sé si decepcionarme o estar contenta por no verlo a la cara y sonrojarme… ¡Pero que estoy diciendo!- en vez de estar pensando "tonterías" se dispuso a estirar un poco antes de empezar a dar unas cuantas vueltas. Cinco o seis minutos después, volvió a fijarse a todos lados… de nuevo sin rastro de él…

-Tal vez… hoy no vino… No hay nada que pueda hacer… ¡Aquí vamos!- se puso su mp3, la melodía empezó con un piano… parecía ser _"Sirenia – My mind's eye" _

-If you where here…- parecía que había acelerado un poco el paso, parecía un poco enojada consigo misma

"_¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Por qué no puedo expresar mis sentimientos como son? ¿Qué está mal en mí? ¿Qué?"_

-Butch… ¿Dónde estas?...- sintió a alguien tomar su muñeca, y por inercia giró alzando la pierna justamente para darle una patada en la cabeza, se detuvo cuando vio la cara del chico.

-Hi… nata- parpadeó la ojiverde

-Oi oi, una mujer no debería hacer eso- tocó el tobillo de la chica que se encontraba a centímetros de su cuello, la pelinegra lo bajó con cuidado, se quitó un audífono y se encargó de examinarlo de arriba abajo.

-De verdad… ¿Eres tú Hinata?-

-El mismo en persona-

A la chica le brillaron los ojos, se emocionó y saltó sobre él dándole un gran y fuerte abrazo que Hinata se encargó de corresponder. Y Kaoru sin darse cuenta que, alguien aún más cercano a ella estaba a punto de verlos.

-Ah, deliciosa y refrescante agua de limón…- Butch sorbió por enésima del popote, caminaba con una mano en el bolsillo, mientras sus ojos iban de un lado a otro "buscándola"... de repente dejó de hacerlo, y su vista se fijo en el cielo, fue por algunos minutos, pero no supo ni por dónde iba, se dejó llevar por ése fresco viento que hacía, olvido todo por un momento… todo, hasta que la imagen de ella de su mente se apoderó…

Su mente se clavó en la escena que tenía frente de él, a unos cuantos metros… estaba ella, abrazando a un chico, el cual desconocía por completo, sin darse cuenta el vaso de plástico fue estrujado rápidamente, apretó su mandíbula y dio media vuelta… después de todo… por más sensaciones extrañas que ella le provocara… esa chica no era para él.

* * *

><p>-Buenos días Sara- saludó a una de sus alumnas.<p>

-Vaya, estás muy contenta hoy, Momoko- apareció Yuki detrás de ella, hoy venía con una coleta de medio lado, su cabello era de color café chocolate, lucía unos jeans un poco holgados y una blusa con estampado de flores.

-¿Yo? Qué va…- y el chico de gorra roja apareció de la nada en la mente de la chica, haciéndola sonreír.

-¡Maestra!- la llamó una pequeña

-Cloe, que lindo verte, hoy has llegado temprano ¿Eh?- se agachó un poco para abrazarla

-¡Tenía tantas ganas de verla! ¿Por qué no había venido?-

-Estaba en casa descansando-

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Estaba enferma?-

-No, no… sólo descansaba, no estaba enferma-

-No lo vuelva a hacer, nos sentíamos solos…-

-Ya veo, no volverá a ocurrir, ahora pasa al salón-

-¡Claro!-

-Ja ja, es tan divertida…ah… hoy será un largo día-

* * *

><p>El chorro de agua caía encima de la cabeza del pelinegro. Llegó muy tranquilo a la casa, a pesar de estar furioso, no hizo el más mínimo ruido, pensando que tal vez Brick aún seguía dormido, cosa en la cual estaba muy equivocado…<p>

Se desnudó lo más rápido posible e igual entró a la bañera, abrió la perilla del agua fría y agachó su cabeza, mientras apoyaba las palmas de sus manos sobre la igual fría pared. No tenía pensado desquitarse con nadie, aunque ganas no le faltaban, decidió o mejor dicho, recapacitó, sus amigos más cercanos no tenían la culpa de nada. Entonces… se encerró por milésima vez en su mundo. Recordó que la chica mostraba un rostro sonriente mientras permanecía abrazada a aquél tipo. ¿Qué estaba mal…? Sólo tenía que superarlo ¿No? Pero hoy… hoy era el día en que quería hablar cara a cara con ella y aclarar todo, todo lo que sentía en su pecho cuando la veía y todo lo que se le venía a la mente cuando la tenía tan cerca de él…todo se desvaneció cuando la vio, con un hombre el cual no conocía… la felicidad que había tratado de encontrar por tanto tiempo… y al fin había podido hacer realidad… en menos de cinco segundos, se desvaneció por completo.

-Maldición…- apretó aún más el puño que se había formado en su mano.

* * *

><p>-Ya entiendo… pensar que te tenía tan cerca y no me daba cuenta- abrazaba cariñosamente la rubia al chico, el cual descansaba su cabeza en el pecho de ella.<p>

-Lo siento, también es mi culpa…-

Después de la larga platica que tuvieron los dos, bueno, aún más por parte de Boomer para explicar el porque se encontraba ahí, tan temprano y trapeando.

-Boomer… yo…- de repente entró un pequeño nerviosismo sobre Miyako, tomó cada lado del rostro del rubio, haciendo una conexión visual y se empezó a acortar la distancia a cada segundo que pasaba, llegaron hasta el punto de rozar sus labios, únicamente un roce…

"_Una persona que quiero mucho… pero aún no se lo digo…" _

"_Si te tiene confianza, te contestará lo que le preguntes…" _

-Yo…- hablaron al mismo tiempo y a la vez callaron. La boca de Miyako tembló todo lo que quería decir se había atorado en su garganta, por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento de que si no era ahora, no era nunca, quería decirle _"¡Sé mi novio, maldito idiota!" _o algo parecido. Pero por alguna razón, no podía, por más que quería, las palabras no salían.

Otra vez perdido… entre esos ojos color azul cielo, de nuevo agonizando por tenerlos completamente para él. Sin darse cuenta que a la chica, hasta la miraba con deseo… pasó su brazo alrededor de su cuello y la atrajo a él, desapareciendo cualquier distancia entre ellos y uniendo sus labios en un beso que no se podía saber si era tierno o apasionado, ya que para la chica, tenía un poco de los dos. Miyako acarició con suavidad los cabellos iguales a los de ella, disfrutando de las mil emociones que le provocaba esa persona. Tan preciado era ése momento que no escucharon la campanilla sonar. A punto de devorarse el uno al otro alguien los interrumpió…

* * *

><p>-¡Qué sorpresa! Hinata ¡Eres tú Hinata!- no paraba de sonreír la pelinegra, sentados sobre el verde pasto, platicaban muy a gusto y sin interrupciones.<p>

-No, el sorprendido fui yo, no vengo muy seguido por aquí, entonces te vi y pensé que casualidad-

-Yo siempre salgo por las mañanas para dar unas cuantas vueltas y ver…- paró por un momento… ¿Qué estaba a punto de decir? "Y ver a Butch…"

-¿Y ver…?-

-Ah, nada, nada…- e indiscretamente movió su cabeza de un lado a otro para… bueno, ya sabemos para qué.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Emm… creo que me empezó a doler el cuello…-

-Y… ¿Ya tienes novio?-

-Que… ¿QUÉ? ¿Yo?... No… ¿Por qué preguntas eso…?- sus mejillas se volvieron rojo cereza de un segundo a otro

-Increíble… ¿De verdad tienes uno?-

-¡He-he dicho que no!-

-Pero Kaoru… tu rostro me dice todo lo contrario- apuntó hacia ella, que lo único que pudo hacer fue llevar sus dos manos alrededor de su cara y sentir ella misma cuan caliente estaba.

-Es-es que hace ca-calor…-

-Si claro…- en serio ella parecía que había encontrado a alguien, justamente como decía en el informe, pero no parecía que tuvieran una relación de más que amigos… ahora su prioridad era…

-¿Cómo está Momoko…?-

-Ella… está muy feliz- lo dijo de la forma más honesta… y él se dio cuenta.

-¿Es así…?- ella asintió con la cabeza

-Conoció a un chico… son tan parecidos, creo que en realidad lo suyo va a funcionar… ¡Ah! Que rayos digo…-

-Yo… lo quisiera conocer…-

-Tal vez algún día de estos él vaya a la casa…-

-¿La casa?-

-Ah, sí, Miyako, Momoko y yo bajo el mismo techo, sólo que la casa es de Momo- definitivamente Kaoru no pensaba callarse y dejar de decir cosas.

-Oh… ¿En serio?-

-Claro ¿Quieres ir?-

-¿Por qué no?- se sonrieron mutuamente y Kaoru encaminó al chico hasta su hogar. Mientras caminaban Hinata no dejaba de pensar cosas… extrañas.

"_Vaya… Kaoru es aún más inocente que Miyako, no me lo puedo creer… ¿Qué te hicieron todo este tiempo que no te vi? Incluso… creo que ella se ve más guapa…" _

-He aquí nuestro dulce, dulce hogar-

-¿Puedo en- lo que sea que iba a decir, fue callado por Kaoru

-¡Pero que demonios! ¡Es tardísimo! ¡Ni si quiera alcanzaré a darme un baño…! Lo siento, Hinata, debo irme- veía como la chica corría como si su vida dependiera de eso y giró en una esquina, dejándolo solo, volteó la mirada de nuevo a la casa, parecía la casa de unas barbies, eso eran sus queridas amigas, unas hermosas muñecas con las que no se podía jugar, pero sabía… él más que nadie estaba consciente de que eso mismo, jugar, era justamente lo que estaba haciendo, grabó perfectamente la casa y por donde lo había llevado Kaoru, caminó de regreso a donde había dejado su auto, le sacó un poco de información a la chica, pero no mostró interés en su relación con la de Momoko, después de todo, si tendría que hacer eso frente a frente con la pelinaranja…

* * *

><p>-¡Ahem!- llamó la atención… ¿Quién más? Si no Brick Him.<p>

-Lamento interrumpir su intercambio de bacterias… pero, tú- miró a Boomer, de una manera… no muy linda…

-Espero que ya hayas acabado de hacer todo lo que no hiciste ayer, por culpa de alguien que no quiero mencionar…- en este caso miró a Miyako, que pareció no entender ¿Ella de qué tenía la culpa?

-Ah… Brick… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?...- el pelinaranja se quitó su gorra y disque la sacudía

-El suficiente como para estar completamente seguro que tienen hambre, ya que se querían comer el uno al otro…- ignoró las caras sonrojadas y apenadas de los dos y fue a cambiarse, dejándolos solos.

-Creo… que debo irme… pero ¿Conoces a Brick?- apunto de irse, Miyako giró interrogativa

-¿Lo conoces tú? Es mi amigo, vivimos bajo el mismo techo- sonrió

-Es el nov… es el amigo de una amiga… aunque no parecen eso…- susurró lo último

-¿Qué?-

-Ah, no, nada-

-Amigo de una amiga… de casualidad tu amiga se llama Momoko- rió aún sabiendo que eso no podía ser

-Sí… ¿Por qué?-

-Eh… ¿En serio?-

-Claro, Brick la invitó a salir el otro día- hablaba de su amigo como si se conocieran desde siempre

-Después de todo si era ella… -susurró

De nuevo la campanilla sonó, esta vez era el chico de edad intermedia, los dos giraron encontrándose con él.

-¡Ah! ¡Tú!- lo apuntó con su dedo Miyako

-Mmm…- el la miró y recordó todo aquello, todo se le vino a la mente en un par de segundos, estaba pensando el primer día que se vieron, ése otro día bajo la lluvia, su mano con la suya, cuando tuvo a Kaoru entre sus brazos y como ella lo abrazó, como lloró al igual que una niña pequeña frente a él, un beso robado, un beso en la mejilla, un secreto muy guardado, sólo de ellos.

-Ah… - aventó un suspiro vago, y de repente todo el enojo que tenía hace unos minutos se esfumó como humo. Los rubios se miraron sin entender nada.

-Hey ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te peleaste con Kaoru?- preguntó Miyako

-¿Kaoru? ¿Quién es esa?- dijo Boomer

-¿Qué pasó? ¿La viste con otro chico?- la rubia lo dijo en broma, pero en parte quería saber si Hinata ya había hecho su jugada

-¿Cómo… lo supiste?- despertó de la nada el pelinegro

- … ¡Aggh! ¡Ese desgraciado! ¿Iba en serio?- se jaló sus coletas de cada extremo

-¿Ese… desgraciado?- hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-¿Te refieres al tal Hinata?- apareció Brick

-Brick… ¡Ese mismo! ¿Cómo lo conoces?-

-Ah… digamos que intervino en mi cita con Momoko-

-Tssss- se burlaron de él los chicos

-Aish… debo irme, lo siento- a punto de dar un paso, Boomer la detuvo tomando su muñeca

-Boomer… -

-Quiero saber… quien ese tal Hinata…- estaba seguro que se trataba del chico con el que la vio muy pegado a ella

-Yo…- miró a todos lados tratando de buscar una excusa, esto era cosa de ellas tres y Hinata, nada más.

-Yo también quiero saber quien es- la miró Butch, sólo necesitaba aclarar sus dudas y después ir con Kaoru

-Butch…-

-Por supuesto, yo también- se cruzó de brazos el pelinaranja, sólo lo conocía por hacer llorar a la chica en la que piensa todo el día.

-Ay… ¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes…? Esperen… ¿Por qué los tres están aquí?-

-Somos amigos- dijo Boomer

-Trabajamos juntos- habló Butch

-Vivimos bajo el mismo techo- agregó Brick

-Madre mía… ¡Bien! Por ahora tengo que trabajar ¿Saben de la joyería que esta un poco más al fondo?- todos asintieron

-Pues ahí trabajo yo, vendré por la noche antes de que cierren y hablaré- de nuevo asintieron

-Pero con una condición-

-¿Cuál?- fue el pelinaranja quien preguntó

-Denme de comer, a las doce es mi descanso llévenme algo, ya que no creo que me dejen venir, por haber salido sin permiso- puso una cara de cachorro a medio morir

-Esta bien…-

-Yaay~ Nos vemos… ah Boomer-

-¿Sí...?- y un beso fue dado a sus labios por parte de la rubia

-Bye Bye~-

-Todos a trabajar…-

-¡Sí!-

* * *

><p>La tarde pasó volando, Momoko ya se encontraba en casa… también se encontraba sola. Soportarlo no era lindo, pero Kaoru no aparecía…<p>

-Todo está bien… todo está bien…- se reconfortaba ella misma una y otra vez

Tocaron el timbre de su casa y sus ojos brillaron un poco.

-¡Bien…!- la palabra se atoró y no quiso salir

-Hola- saludó el chico de cabellos grises

-¿Qué… haces aquí?-

-Sólo vine a saludarte- clavó sus ojos en los de ella

-¿A sí? ¿Qué-qué necesitas?-

-¿Puedo pasar?- dudó un poco pero al final, Momoko se hizo a un lado. Miró a todos lados y para él todo aquello era perfecto para la chica, aspiró todo lo que pudo, esa hermosa fragancia que pertenecía a la ojirosa, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Ella lo miró moverse lentamente de aquí a allá.

-¿Qué es eso…? Huele… a quemado- de paso se dirigió a la cocina.

-¡Ah! Mi pan… ¡Mi pan!- la pelinaranja aún seguía en la entrada, donde sólo veía como Hinata se movía de un lado a otro, corrió a toda potencia para poder voltear el pobre pan antes de que se quemara, lástima que al pisar un charco de leche que acababa de tirar, resbaló. Cerró los ojos sólo para sentir el golpe. El cual nunca llegó. Abrió asustada un ojo y el piso estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de ella, entonces los abrió completamente y sus manos sentían algo cálido, se levantó un poco y se encontraba encima de Hinata.

-Ouch…-

-Hi… ¡Hinata! Lo siento, yo… ¡Agh! Que tonta… déjame ayuda- su ofrecimiento no fue posible de terminar, ya que el chico la había atraído a él, tenía una mano en su cintura y la otra acariciándole el cabello que se encontraba cerca de su nariz, haciéndole cosquillas.

-Momoko…- tan sólo necesitó eso, para ir acortando la distancia y ella quedarse petrificada al oír esa voz que se escucha tan… perfecta. Por su mente pasaron tantas imágenes de ellos, e incluso cuando él la salvo. Estaba a nada de sus labios, fue un pequeñísimo roce, casi inexistente. Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo. Tan atentos a sus acciones que ni se dieron cuenta, las veces que sonó el timbre.

-¿Estará en casa…?- la puerta se abrió, una cabellera pelinaranja medio escondida por una gorra roja se asomó por la puerta, sin hacer ruido, entró, se dirigió a la sala, parecía que en verdad no había nadie, hasta que escuchó una voz por la cocina.

-N-no, Hinata… yo, no puedo- Brick abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó mudo. Momoko se apartó de él, puso sus manos sobre su pecho y calló por un momento, mordió su labio y estaba a punto de hablar, pero él no la dejó. Hinata tomó su muñeca, no la movió sólo la tomó, cerró los ojos por un segundo.

_**Tum tum tum tum**_

-Eh…-

-_Lo escuchas… ¿Cierto, Momoko? _Puedes escucharlo… No entiendo… esta cosa llamado corazón… cuando estoy contigo, incluso cuando solamente te veo… se acelera, pienso que voy a morir…- rió con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Por un momento creyó aquellas palabras, por un momento se iba a dejar llevar… pero no podía.

-Lo siento… Hinata, yo de verdad te amé… pero, ya no… ahora, tengo a Brick ¿Sabes? Y me gusta tanto, que parece que mi corazón explotará si lo tengo a sólo cinco metros de distancia…- sonrió tiernamente, dando a entender que no podía aceptar sus sentimientos.

-Lo sé, en serio lo sé… pero, no puedo olvidarte… yo… ¿En verdad tanto te gusta él?- en pocos segundos dejó de sentir el peso de Momoko sobre su cuerpo, Brick la había tomado del brazo y jalado para levantarla. El chico le dirigía una mirada que podría hacer a cualquiera sentir miedo, pero a Hinata no le afecto en lo más mínimo.

-Disculpa, pero ¿Podrías irte?- el peligris sonrió irónico, se levantó y sacudió un poco la ropa con la que vestía. Miró a la chica por última vez… no entendía aquella mirada que le daba… pero aún así, le pareció la mujer más bella, sonrió sin darse cuenta…

-Parece que cause otra vez problemas… -

-Hinata… no es-

-No importa Momoko, tal vez… venga otro día, nos vemos- Brick se hizo a un lado aún sosteniendo a la ojirosa cerca de él. Observó como se iba, observó como ella lo miraba… parecía llena de dolor y sufrimiento ¿Por qué pensaba tanto en ése hombre que la hizo sufrir? ¿Por qué tenía que importarle como se sintiera él…? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que sólo se lastimaría otra vez? Miró al piso, no enojado, tampoco triste… la verdad, no sabía como expresar ese sentimiento… después de escuchar a Miyako…

_**Flashback~**_

Cerraron lo más temprano que pudieron, a pesar de que había demasiada clientela, Boomer se encargó de hacer promociones para vender más. Brick cumplió la condición de Miyako y avisó que la estarían esperando.

-Ya estoy aquí…- avisó la chica, mientras observaba como los tres ya se encontraban reunidos en el pasillo, Butch sentado con una bebida en mano, Boomer de igual forma pero con una paleta en la boca, Brick estaba parado, recargado sobre la pared y cruzado de Brazos, su gorra escondía su iris color sangre.

-Están muy serios…- se sentó al lado de Boomer

-¿Por dónde debería comenzar…? Como sea… todo empezó…-

La platica no duró mucho, pero Miyako si fue muy específica; como ella misma dijo, inició hablando con ése día, en el que Hinata y Momoko se encontraron por primera vez, como se sintió ella con él al igual que ella y Kaoru. Butch parecía muy atento con cada cosa que decía ella, así como los otros dos.

-Nosotras… estábamos, mmm… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Enamoradas? Sí, enamoradas de Hinata, las tres… jajaja- rió

-¿Qué? ¿Las tres?- preguntaron Butch y Boomer

-Sí… pero para mí y Kaoru, sólo fue algo pasajero, nos dimos cuenta que el era algo parecido a un hermano… la que en verdad lo quería… era- entonces miró de reojo a Brick, no mostraba ninguna expresión.

-Momoko, a pesar de que la gente decía que sólo lo miraba como un héroe, ella sentía algo más por él, todo acabó cuando los padres de Hinata se mudaban, obviamente él también…- una sonrisa sincera se asomó en el rostro de Miyako, recordando todo aquello, esos eran recuerdos hermosos de su niñez y parte de su adolescencia. Boomer no paraba de mirarla, se sentía extraño escuchando todo eso. Escucharon como ella decía el como había reaccionado Momoko ante la noticia.

"_**Ése día… la conocí…"**_ pensaron los tres chicos, que por una parte daban gracias que Hinata se mudara… pero por otra parte, lamentaban el sufrimiento de una de ellas.

-Ella… decidió declararse ése día, no habría otra oportunidad, estaba consciente de eso…- por un momento pensó que iba a llorar, se mantuvo fuerte y soltó un suspiro.

-Ella… fue…- dijo Butch de repente

-Sí, Hinata la rechazó… se rompió en mil pedazos, él se fue, pero ella siguió en aquél abismo, no importaba a donde saliéramos, que bromas hiciéramos yo y Kaoru, no se ponía feliz, no encuentro una razón por la cual ella volvió a sonreír, sólo… pasó, ella de la nada regresó, y siguió siendo la misma… me alegré tanto- se escaparon, las lágrimas que retuvo por minutos, se desbordaron por sus ojos, sin poder ya contenerse.

-Yo, de verdad… incluso yo, sentí que una ola de felicidad vino a mí, ella es una amiga que quiero tanto, odié el que fuera lastimada, pero Hinata, también es alguien especial, con el que compartí tantas cosas, no sólo para mí lo fue, Kaoru, Momoko… para todas él es nuestro único hermano… que cuidamos y nos cuidó… a pesar de eso, en realidad, no puedo, no puedo perdonarlo…-Miyako después de pronunciar eso último dio por terminada la platica. Al fin y al cabo ese era el trato, explicar quien era Hinata, ella dio un Bonus extra y les dio a conocer que clase de relación tenía con ellas.

_**Fin flashback~**_

-Am… ¿Brick…? Mi brazo… me duele-

-Ah… yo, lo siento, perdón-

-No importa… ¿Qué haces aquí?- ¿Qué acaso esa mujer, de plano no pensaba? ¡Obviamente él quería verte!

-Creo que… debo irme- se aseguró de no mirarla a los ojos, ni él mismo sabía porque había ido, tal vez… sólo necesitaba verla un poco, o tal vez, deseaba abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas tratando de reconfortarla. Él no tenía nada que ver en su pasado, pero… dolía tanto, su pecho… como Miyako decía que ella había sufrido tanto… hacía que le doliera el pecho. Estaba a punto de dar un paso fuera de la casa y ella lo tomó del brazo.

-Espera… no, no quiero que te hagas ideas equivocadas sobre… esto… y aquello-

-¿Por qué… debería? Tú misma lo dijiste… y frente a él… sólo somos amigos…-

Ella misma se hizo quedar muda. Tenía toda la razón, no había porque decir que no… porque no puede olvidar la triste realidad, ni el sabor que sintió justo cuando salieron aquellas palabras.

-No tengo nada que decir, Momoko-

Eso también era verdad, no quería decir nada, tan sólo quería estrujarla entre sus brazos hasta que ella misma dijera que se alejara porque no la dejaba respirar. Pero ¿Debía hacerlo…? Otra vez un paso más y salía de ese cálido hogar, otra vez detenido por ella.

-Si… si sa-sales por esa puerta… Se-e acab-bó- tartamudeó, y trató de hacerse la fuerte ante la situación. Ni ella misma se la creyó… no tenían ninguna relación y sobre todo ¿Se atrevía a decir se acabó? Brick abrió los ojos sorprendido por las palabras que acababa de escuchar, y en cambio sonrió triste después de analizarlas. Abrió la boca pero segundos después la cerró ¿Qué debería contestar? Debía pensar las cosas, a punto de moverse ella volvió a detenerlo, tomándolo del brazo y haciendo que girará para mirarlo a la cara. Se entreabrieron sus labios al notar que ella ya estaba llorando.

-¡¿Dejarás a un lado todo lo que hemos pasado?! ¿Ah? ¿De verdad lo harás? ¿Acaso no escuchaste todo lo que dije? ¿Ya estabas aquí para cuando lo dije, no? ¡Te lo repetiré por segunda vez! ¡Dije que te tengo a ti! ¡Que me gustas! ¡Que si estas a tan sólo cinco metros de mí, mi corazón podría explotar! … ¿Qué no lo entiendes, idiota? Yo… -

No se necesitaron más palabras para él, entró en su corazón e hizo un revoltijo todo lo que tenía dentro de él. Entonces hizo lo que quería, la abrazó como si estuvieran en el fin del mundo. Su mente se arrepentía de lo que estaba haciendo, pero su corazón decía a gritos que siguiera así, que eso era todo lo que deseaba. Momoko otra vez se quedó muda entre los fuertes brazos de aquél hombre que llamaba su atención. Se escondió en su pecho y derramó unas cuantas lágrimas en silencio, dejando que él la consolara.

Brick arrepentido, la besó en la frente suavemente.

-Perdóname, no quise hacer eso… no llores, por favor- ella no dijo nada y rápidamente dejó de llorar. Se puso a recapacitar, era la primera vez que la hacía derramar lágrimas y eso le dolió hasta el fondo de su alma. A punto de volverla a abrazar, ella fue ahora quien lo tomó de los hombros y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-No lo hagas, Brick- el chico no pareció entender ninguna palabra que ella acababa de decir.

-No entiendo…-

-No odies a Hinata, él no tiene la culpa de nada… fui yo, la que le abrió la puerta y dejó que pasara… soy yo, la única culpable- sus manos redondearon el varonil rostro de él. Tomando una y sin moverla de sitio, Brick suspiro.

-Momoko, lo hecho, hecho está, odiarlo… es algo que no puedo evitar, compréndeme-

-Lo hago… así que, olvídalo, no pienses más en él, por favor-

Lo besó para deshacer ese momento tan incómodo que había entre los dos. El pelinaranja correspondió, haciendo lo que ella misma le había sugerido, olvidar. La chica acarició su suave cabello, con esto quitando su gorra y dejándola en la mesa. Brick la acercó lo más que pudo, metió su lengua en la cavidad de ella y saboreó todo a su paso, aceptando el gesto, sin romper el beso, la ojirosa se fue moviendo. El chico caminaba torpemente con miedo a caer, no sabía a donde lo llevaba, pero para cuando se dio cuenta, ya había subido la mitad de las escaleras. Se separaron, Momoko abrió la puerta de su habitación y él pareció entenderlo todo. Se volvió a acercar, enredó sus brazos en el cuello de él, mordió su lóbulo y lo hizo pasar. Brick se dejó llevar…

* * *

><p>-Espero que esté por aquí… - Kaoru caminaba rumbo a buscar a su príncipe verde; iría al único lugar en donde pensaba que el estaría, las canchas. La verdad, es que ella podía llamarlo y decirle que si podían juntarse, pero… tenía vergüenza. De la nada llevo la mirada al piso y mostraba un poco de tristeza. ¿Quién no se pondría triste esperando poder ver a la persona que te gusta? Tiempo… ¿Le gusta?<p>

-¿Me gusta…? – sus mejillas se tornaron rojas. Bien, puede que le gustara, por su forma de ser, aunque no lo conocía muy bien; puede que le gustara porque es bueno en los deportes, y eso es algo esencial para un chico, o eso pensaba ella; puede que él tenga una sonrisa que la hace olvidar todo, así como unas manos que con tan sólo tocarla hacen a su corazón palpitar ilusionado.

-C-creo que me gus-gusta…- se detuvo en la esquina que tenía que girar para llegar a las canchas. En esas calles silenciosas, lo único que ella podía escuchar eran sus latidos. Mordió su labio y tomó el valor suficiente para girar aquella esquina.

-Aquí voy…-

Caminó lento, a medida que pasaban los segundos se fue apresurando, hasta el punto de estar corriendo. Se detuvo, en medio de toda esa gente que practicaba deporte. Jadeaba cansada y su cabeza de dirigía a todos lados en busca de él.

-Butch… ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde estas…?- En una vistazo rápido, apareció una cabellera negra.

-But… ch…-

Ahí estaba. Jugando Voley con la chica con la que había tenido un "accidente". Parecía estar concentrado dando golpes bajos, mientras la chica saltaba. Kaoru entrecerró los ojos cuando captó algo, ella saltaba para llamar la atención, para que se le movieran esas cosas. Devolvió su mirada iluminada a él. Se fue acercando lentamente igual que su primera vez pisando esas canchas. Estaba a una buena distancia de él, aún así, el ojiverde no la podía ver.

Roxan se dio cuenta de su presencia y un pace iba un poco alto, saltó y cuando cayó al suelo, fingió que se había torcido el tobillo.

-¡Ah! ¡Duele! ¡Bu-Butch!- el nombrado no tardó en ir e inclinarse hasta quedar a su altura.

-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde te duele?-

-Por aquí…-

Kaoru con los ojos bien abiertos, sabiendo que había sido a propósito para que no la viera.

_Sólo veía lo que pasaba, sin poder decir nada._

-Espera aquí Roxan, iré por…-

-¡No! No me dejes sola- Lo rodeó con sus brazos, y lo acercó a él, podía mirar a Kaoru por encima de su hombro, sonrió y se acercó al rostro de Butch, depositó un pequeño beso al lado de sus labios, sin ni siquiera rozarlos, ni tocarlos pero para la pelinegra…

"_Eso… definitivamente fue un beso… un beso, y él… Butch ni si quiera está haciendo nada… nada" _

Su boca entreabierta y su respiración que ya se había calmado, volvió, pero esta vez, acompañada de unas gotas transparente que querían desbordarse por sus ojos, su boca tembló, y después apretó los labios… ella, iba a decirle algo, algo importante… y él…

-¿Qué estas haciendo…?- susurró Butch para que no se hiciera un escándalo.

-Nada… sólo que…- dirigió su mirada a la ojiverde, haciendo entender al chico que había alguien viéndolos. Giró su cuello y de paso se sorprendió.

_¿Qué hacía ella allí?_

-Ka-

Y entonces ella salió corriendo sin importarle ya si a él le gustaba o la odiaba.

-¡Kaoru! ¡Espera!-

Y entonces él, corrió tras ella, sin importarle ya nada, si Roxan se había lastimado o si cuando encontrara a Kaoru ella lo golpeara como si fuera un saco de Box.

* * *

><p>Ya estaban sobre la cama, devorándose el uno al otro, repartiéndose los besos. Brick encima de ella acariciando la silueta de su perfecto cuerpo, mientras que la pelinaranja estrujaba las sábanas. Se había olvidado de todo y solamente se concentraba en ella. ¿Estaba bien dejarse llevar, así de repente?<p>

-Ah… Brick…- suspiraba la chica sin parar.

Momoko no estaba pensando nada, cerró los ojos y dejaba que Brick la tocara, pero por un segundo ése nombre apareció.

"_Hinata" _

"_Lo escuchas ¿Verdad?"_

"_Cuando estoy contigo…"_

-Momoko…- el pelinaranja la despertó de aquellos pensamientos.

-Que… ¿Qué pasa…?-

-¿Por qué estás llorando…? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimé?-

-No… yo, sólo… no me dio un mareo…- sonrió de medio lado, esperando que creyera la mentira.

-Ah, podemos parar esto…- se levantó para sentarse, pero fue arrastrado a la acción otra vez.

-¡No! Di- digo… sigamos, por favor…- con las mejillas sonrojadas, Brick también se encontraba en la misma situación.

Volvieron a besarse, después de que se dieron cuenta que no necesitaban otra palabra más. Mientra Momoko, sin entenderse a sí misma, en su mente se hacía varias preguntas…

"_¿Por qué…? Aún estando con Brick… pienso en él… ¿Qué pasa conmigo…? Al estar haciendo esto… ¿Significa que trato de olvidar a Hinata…? No quiero… no quiero pensar eso de mí… Utilizar a otra persona… y que esa persona sea…" _

Posó su mirada en la del chico, que la miraba fijamente, con deseo y amor mezclado… olvidó todo lo que acababa de pasar por su mente, lo negó con su corazón y abrazó al chico que tenía frente a ella, aferrándose a él sintiéndose culpable.

_Y a pesar de que le había roto el corazón en mil pedazos, con aquella frase de "Sólo amigos" seguía formando parte de ella, y de su pasado… su primer amor. Un amor del cual… apenas se había dado cuenta que no lo había olvidado por completo._

* * *

><p>A las afueras del local, se encontraban recargados sobre la pared, sin emitir ningún sonido. Únicamente los grillos y su entrecortada respiración. Ella parecía no querer hablar después de decir todo aquello. Por milésima vez la vio de reojo, su tímida mirada, ahora perdida, mirando a la nada, sus manos tras su espalda y los mechones de su flequillo alrededor de sus suaves mejillas. Y volvió a ponerse nervioso al tener a una belleza como esa a su lado.<p>

-¿Qui- quieres que te lleve a tu casa?-

-Sí… ¿Por qué no?- la rubia no tardó en contestar. Le dio la espalda y caminó a paso lento y cabizbaja. El chico suspiro derrotado, no sabía como sacarle al menos una sonrisa pequeña, no se le ocurría nada. Por un segundo recordó… que a ella también le gustaba Hinata, recordó que… él era su príncipe azul, y que él… ni a sapo llegaba por más lindo que fuera. Aún sabiendo eso… él…

-Ya no busques más…-

La rubia detuvo su caminata, escuchó un susurro y volteó, encontrando a Boomer en el mismo lugar, donde le había preguntado si quería que la llevara a su casa. No entendía su comportamiento, pero lo más seguro, es que fuera por ella. Apenas dio un paso hacia él y el chico habló dejándola paralizada.

-Ya no busques más… a tu príncipe azul…-

Sin pronunciar nada, Miyako tenía sus ojos bien abiertos, sin entender, por segunda vez, su comportamiento.

-Yo… yo me convertiré en él, quiero ser yo, el que te abrace cuando triste estés, quiero ser yo quien limpie tus lágrimas traicioneras y te proteja de cualquier cosa que trate de hacerte mal…- con la mirada oculta tras su flequillo, se confesó.

Sin darse cuenta de cuando sus piernas se empezaron a mover hacia él, una lágrimas rodó por sus mejillas, rodeó su rostro y lo atrajo a ella, abrazándolo con cariño.

-Boomer… para mí… siempre has sido tú, desde que te vi, te has convertido en el príncipe azul que yo deseaba en sueños, por favor… no te alejes jamás de mí y prométeme que me harás la mujer más feliz que en este mundo pueda existir…-

Ahí, solos los dos, compartiendo un cálido abrazo, rompiendo el desagradable silencio que aterraba de algún modo a Boomer.

* * *

><p>-Ah… ah… ¿Cómo es que puede correr más rápido que yo?- limpió su rostro lleno de sudor, mientras estaba apoyado en sus rodillas, ya llevaba más de treinta minutos buscándola y nada. Trató de llamarla otra vez.<p>

-Contesta… maldita sea…- lo mandaban al buzón. Siguió trotando e intentando encontrarla.

-¿Dónde demonios te metiste Kaoru…? Además… ¿A qué vino? Quiero decir… no es que no quiero que venga… ¿Y ahora que estoy diciendo…? ¡Kaoru!-

Llegó a un punto en que estaba en el parque donde se conocieron… no quedaba otra alternativa a que hablarle a sus amigas… aplanó algunas teclas y llevó sus celular a su oreja.

-¿Hola?- del otro lado estaba Boomer

-¡Boomer!-

-Ah… eres tú ¿Qué quieres…?- Maldijo a su amigo por arruinar el momento romántico con Miyako

-Oye ¿Estás con Miyako?-

-Si ¿Por?-

-Am… es que… bueno, yo-

-¿Qué hiciste?-

-Pues… Kaoru… malinterpreto las cosas y yo…-

-¡Te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de esa rubia cara de…! Ah… no Miyako, no es… ¿Miyako? ¡Miyako! ¡Ya ves lo que provocas!-

-¡Sólo dile que trate de comunicarse con Kaoru! Salió corriendo y no la encuentro en ninguna parte-

-Está bien, déjamelo a mí-

-Gracias-

Colgó y siguió buscando.

* * *

><p>-Miyako… ¡Miyako! Te digo que esperes-<p>

-No me importa lo que me digas- caminaba lo más rápido que podía, parecía un poco molesta, y pues… ¿Quién no? Si eres rubia, ¿A quien no le molestaría que criticaran a las rubias?

-Te digo que estas equivocada, ella siempre molesta a Butch, pero no es rubia natural, perdona, no quise decir eso…- se detuvo y volteo a ver al chico, de verdad parecía arrepentido.

-Lo siento, exageré mucho ¿No? Mira que tratar a mi novio así…-

-¿No-novio?-

-Eh… ¿Entonces que trataste de decir con "Quiero ser tu príncipe…"?- imitó a Boomer

-Yo… yo… tienes razón…- ella sonrió mirándolo con ternura.

-Ah… cierto ¿Por qué llamó Butch?-

-¡Butch! Dijo que no encontraba a Kaoru por ningún lado-

-¿Kaoru? Entiendo, trataré de llamarla… ¿Qué habrá pasado…? … Me manda al buzón, es raro que no te conteste, trataré de llamar a Momoko-

* * *

><p>Brick acariciaba con sus labios el abdomen de la ojirosa, depositaba suaves besos, la chica revolvía los cabellos anaranjados. De un momento a otro, se lo quitó de encima y fue ahora ella quien lo controlaba. Besaba y mordisqueaba sus carnosos labios, tocaba su pecho con deseo y trataba de decirle que le pertenecía. Se acercó a su cuello y susurró…<p>

-Brick… yo…-

_Boy~ I need a Boy~Mwol he do i pun~ Mom me do i pun… _

Una venita se asomó en la sien de Momoko, ese… ese era el tono de Miyako…

-No… ¿No vas a contestar?-

-Yo, claro…- dejando toda la acción a un lado, fue a un escritorio a tomar la llamada.

-Miyako…- habló la chica con voz de ultratumba

-… Arruine algo… ¿Cierto?-

-…-

-Tomaré eso como un sí… ¡Ah, lo importante! ¡Kaoru no aparece!-

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Butch llamó para decir que se había encontrado con ella, pero que salió corriendo y se alejó, ahora no sabemos donde esta, estoy con Boomer… ¡Ya es tarde debe andar por ahí! Por favor ayúdanos-

-Butch… ¿Conoces a Butch?-

-Eso no es lo que importa ¡Idiota!-

-Claro, tienes razón, iré a buscarla también- cortó la llamada y volteó a mirar a su amante

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Kaoru no aparece- se levantó se acomodó la blusa y se abrochó los pescadores que traía, él hizo lo mismo, bajaron la escalera casi rodando, pero bajaron. Brick tomó su gorra y salieron en busca de la pelinegra.

-¿Dónde podrá estar?- preguntó el pelinaranja

-No lo sé… ¿En el parque…?-

-Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder…-

* * *

><p>-Vamos Butch… vamos, piensa, en todo lo que has hablado con ella… todas las partes que te ha mencionado que va… - su mente se lleno de todas las veces que se encontró con ella, la primera vez… sus gritos y su rostro al divertirse, como dio media vuelta para irse, pensando que había sido engañada… La vio de nuevo… le pareció la mujer más hermosa que haya visto en su corta vida ¿Algo más perfecto que Kaoru para él? Le gustaba el deporte tanto como a él… el deporte… el deporte… el gimnasio…<p>

-¡El gimnasio! Maldita sea… ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? El gimnasio al que va y ayuda a su maestro, tiene una llave propia… que idiota que soy…-

Aquél lugar, no quedaba tan lejos, corrió con todas las fuerzas que le quedaba, que no eran muchas, pero logró llegar. Con sumo cuidado se asomó por la puerta y sí… ahí estaba, trató de tranquilizar su respiración un poco agitada. Tragó saliva.

* * *

><p>Huyó al lugar donde creía que no podían hacerle daño, donde creía que podía olvidar todo lo que había pasado. Tan pronto como llegó, buscó los guantes de Box, y empezó a golpear el costal, segundos después llegaron las patadas, trató de descargar todo el coraje, la ira y sobretodo, los celos que traía encima.<p>

¿Es que no sentía nada por ella? Según la había besado… ¿Eso no significaba algo? ¿O debería actuar como que no sabía nada y ser ella quien se declarase? ¡No entendía para nada a ese tipo! Primero actuando cool con ella, y ahora… dejar que… ¡Esa mujer lo besara! ¿No tenía vergüenza? ¿Estaba jugando con ella? Porque si era así, volarían dientes cuando lo volviera a ver.

-¡Púdrete maldito idiota!- Le dolía el pecho y también quería llorar, pero no quería verse derramando lágrimas por algo que no valía la pena.

-¡Vete al infierno! ¡Eres un estúpido…! Un estúpido… Butch… estúpido…- a medida que se acababa su voz, se acababan los golpes, terminó dando un frágil golpecito que por primera vez el saco dio gracias. Miró al piso, derrotada, así era como se sentía…

-Te odio… te odio… pero me gustas tanto, que el odio desaparece como si nada hubiera pasado…-

Unos brazos llenos de sudor la rodearon por el cuello, sintió una respiración en su oreja, unos labios en su cabello y un cuerpo cerca de ella. Se asustó pero… conocía ese olor varonil que la volvía loca… tomó un respiro y…

-¡Agh! ¡¿Qué te pasa?!- se hizo a un lado el pelinegro, al sentir como los dientes de ella se clavaron por segundos en su piel.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Por qué saliste corriendo…?-

-¡Por que…! Puff… sólo olvídalo y vete de aquí…- sólo giró un poco y fue tomada del brazo.

-Espera-

-¡Suéltame!-

-¡Te digo que esperes!- trató de soltarse pero, definitivamente él le ganaba en fuerza

-¡SUÉLTAME!-

La tomó de los brazos, y luego bajó, mantenía presión en sus muñecas, pero no tanto como para lastimarlas, ella no se dejó y golpeó su pecho, tratando de soltarse.

-¡Eres un idiota! ¡Déjame! ¡Te odio!-

-¡Sigue! ¡Es todo lo que dirás! ¿Ah?-

-¡Piérdete imbécil! ¡Puedes irte mucho a la mierda!- a punto de derramar lágrimas, Kaoru siguió forcejeando.

-¡Qué más!-

-¿Por qué me haces sentir así? ¿Por qué…? Por ti… sólo por ti ¡A tu lado me vuelvo indefensa! ¡Y parezco una debilucha! Estar cerca de ti… ¡Me hace sentir extraña! Y no sé que hacer… más que mirarte… ¡Quiero tocarte!-gritó la chica, incapaz de ya contenerlo para ella misma. Butch escuchaba atento…

-Para mí… para mí ¡Eres tan perfecto! ¡Tan varonil! Eres el primero hombre que pienso que es guapo… Eres el único al que sólo puedo mirar… ¿Qué más puedo hacer…? Si no puedo tenerte… sólo puedo olvidarte- esta vez dejó que todo saliera, las lágrimas rodearon su rostro y sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por tal confesión que había hecho. Fue rodeada de nuevo por esos brazos, esos brazos que anhelaba la volvieran a abrazar y sentir la calidez que emanaban, así como la de su portador.

-Kaoru, a mí me gustas más de lo que puedes imaginar… mucho más… eres una mujer perfecta, o al menos los eres para mí…- declaró Butch

-Y… ¿Y ese beso con la tipa esa?-

-Ja ja ja ¿De verdad piensas que me besó? Muy apenas tocó mi mejilla, malinterpretaste las cosas…-

-Pero… yo vi… que ella a ti…-

Butch la calló con un beso, por segundos detuvo sus labios en el mismo lugar, y luego trató de devorar a la ojiverde, ella no tardó en unírsele un poco después.

-Eso es un beso-

-Ah… ya, ya veo…- miró al suelo nerviosa.

Momoko, seguida de Brick, Miyako y Boomer, estaban a punto de entrar y se detuvieron, la pelinaranja los hizo a todos para atrás.

-Vamos atrás, fuera, shu- susurró la chica.

Toda la bola de viejas verduleras se encontraba viendo desde la ventana todo lo que sucedía.

-Ella esta llorando… necesito una foto…- no tardó en sacar su celular Miyako.

-Apúrate antes de que se de cuenta- la apresuró Momoko

-Brick… pienso que deberíamos hacer lo mismo…- los amigos se miraron entre sí

-Yo también opino lo mismo-

_Regresando a dentro… _

-Butch yo… -

-¿Sí?-

-Siento que nos están mirando…-

-Yo siento lo mismo…-

-¡Ah! ¡Allí!-

-Chicos… creo que es hora de correr- sonrió Momoko, y así fue, salieron como alma que las lleva el diablo.

-¡Tras ellos!- gritó Butch

-¡Espera! Tengo que cerrar-

-¡Rápido!-

-¡No me apures! ¡Menos podré! ¡Listo!-

-¡Vamos!-

No tardaron en alcanzarlos y decirles hasta de lo que se iban a morir, hubo risas, algunas lágrimas que se escaparon y una larga caminata que los esperaba para llegar a casa. A parte de una platica que había organizado Momoko para saber como se conocían todos y ella ni sabía. Sin duda al acabar el día, apareció un final feliz para todos. Un poco de confusión y privacidad para los pelinaranja, un poco de amor y tiempo de declaración por parte de los celestes y por fin salieron a flote los sentimientos de los verdes.

* * *

><p>Bueno, he aquí la continuación, espero les agrade. Mis disculpas por no publicar antes, la verdad tenía todo lo que ocurriría en la mente, pero cuando tocaba el teclado, todo desaparecía e.e, este único capítulo, eran aproximadamente 3, así que tres en uno, espero sus review. Se les quiere.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Las DPPGZ no me pertenecen**

* * *

><p>Entre risas, leves suspiros, golpecitos en las costillas, y miradas traviesas, lograron llegar al hogar del trío de chicas. Todos se encontraban en la sala, Butch acostado en el piso y Kaoru sentada al lado de él, Miyako y Boomer en el sillón y Brick en una silla de la mesa.<p>

-¿Alguien podría explicarme todo esto?-

Todos menos el pelinaranja empezaron a hablar sin parar y a hacer gestos moviendo sus manos de arriba a abajo, Momoko sintió que estaba de nuevo en el kinder, oyendo a sus alumnos más hiperactivos pelearse por un juguete… Brick la miró desesperada y tomó su muñeca, ella volteó y él sonrió, como si fuera él el padre de familia tratando de tranquilizar a la madre de sus hijos, ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡Silencio!- y todos callaron cuando escucharon al chico de gorra gritar.

-Gracias Brick, bien, desde el principio, ustedes- apuntó a los azules, que se miraron entre sí, sin sabes como comenzar

-Bueno ella, yo, la conocí en el parque de diversiones-

-El día que se fue Hinata- habló sin miedo Miyako, Kaoru y Butch levantaron la mano

-Nosotros también nos conocimos ese día…-

-Ése día… entonces- miró a Brick que parecía de lo más calmado.

-Brick, tú… ¿Eras el chico con el que tropecé…?- el dirigió su mirada a ella y asintió. Y de nuevo fue al grano.

-Y ahora… ¿Cómo se reencontraron?-

-En una tienda, mientras comprábamos comida-

-En un parque, chocamos mientras corríamos-

-Por cierto ¿Cómo se conocían ustedes?- el rubio preguntó a Miyako y Butch

-Ah… digamos que, vino a dejar a mi dormilona amiga que cargaba entre sus brazos esa noche tan fría y romántica donde la besó- se rió la rubia, el chico de coleta estaba que le ardía el rostro y giró a otro lado para que la Kaoru no lo viera

-Oh… así que andabas de romántico ¿Eh, Butch? Picarón, Kaoru debes saber que por las noches no dejabas dormir a mi pobre compañero-

-¿Ah? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?-

-¿Podrías callarte de una vez, Boomer?-

-No, Butch, espera no entendí-

-¡No es necesario que lo entiendas!-

-¡¿Pero por qué?! ¡Si estas hablando de mí!-

-¡No es asunto tuyo!-

-¡Vete al demonio!- y los dos se levantaron y fueron hacia fuera, gritándose de cosas.

-Aish… no tienen remedio- suspiró Momoko, y los rubios chocando palmas por molestar a la nueva pareja de novios.

Brick parecía tranquilo, sentado con la silla al revés, el respaldo hacia enfrente en vez de hacia atrás, tenía recargados sus brazos que se encontraban cruzados y su rostro escondido por la mitad gracias a estos. Tan sólo se hacían visibles sus ojos, parecía cansado, los cerró por un momento, mientras la ojirosa les daba la espalda a su demás compañía y de paso al chico, tenía su mano en su barbilla pensando.

"_¿Es posible todo esto? Que todos nos hayamos conocido en el parque de diversiones… que yo me cruzara con Brick tan sólo por segundos… que Miyako conociera a Boomer… que Butch conociera a Kaoru… justamente el día que nos separaríamos de alguien tan importante para nosotras… ¿El destino?..." _

Miyako y Boomer, silenciosamente abandonaron el sillón y se fueron al pequeño jardín trasero, dejando solos a los chicos, los cuales estaban en las nubes.

-¿El destino…?- habló en voz alta, y luego volteó, para no encontrar a nadie, solamente al Him mayor.

-¿Chicos…? Me han dejado y ni cuenta me he dado… Oye Bri… ck- su voz se perdió entre el aire, al observar al chico, con los párpados cerrados, y su cara tranquila, descansando. Su cara se ruborizó levemente, se acercó hasta quedar frente a él, se agachó, sonriendo, acarició la curva de la mejilla de él, delineándola, y después su nariz, y allí dejó su dedo índice, tocándole la punta de su nariz. No supo por cuanto tiempo la dejó ahí, mientras sonreía como completa idiota, apreciando a su casi chico.

-_Mis ojos siguen yendo a ese rostro blanco… ¿Por qué ni siquiera me enfermo de ti? Mi corazón sigue yendo hacia ti… realmente me estoy volviendo loca…_- cantó con su voz bajita, y una tonalidad increíblemente dulce, que llegó hasta los oídos de Brick. Quien abrió con pesadez sus ojos y parpadeó un par de veces, hasta encontrarse con Momoko frente a él, y con su… ¿Dedo en la nariz?

-Ah… nonno… no estaba haciendo nada…- lo quitó rápidamente y miró al suelo apenada.

-Creo que, me quedé dormido…- sonrió el chico y ella aún embobada lo miró como la cosa más hermosa sobre el planeta tierra. El portador del iris color sangre volteó a todas partes buscando a sus amigos y no encontró a nadie.

-Al parecer se fue- al girar su cabeza para volver a mirar a la mujer que tenía frente a él, quedó sin habla, la tenía pegada a su rostro, sus ojos rosas visibles, con sus labios levemente levantados y ya besándolo con ternura, sin vergüenza, fue un pequeño beso de piquito. Que él chico en su totalidad pudo escuchar el sonido chu~ que emitió al chocar sus labios.

"_Cuando ligeramente sonríes… me vuelvo loca… ¿Cómo puedes ser tan lindo?" _

Ella sonrió y dio media vuelta en busca de sus amigas, silbando la misma canción que había cantado para él. Brick quedó pasmado, con los ojos bien abiertos y viendo su linda figura de mujer perderse. Buscó la forma de esconder su sonrojo causado por aquella chica que huyó tras cometer el crimen de besarlo con tal dulzura. Y corrió tras ella, alcanzándola.

* * *

><p>Sentados en la banqueta, ignorándose el uno al otro, como si no supieran que se encontraban a dos metros de distancia.<p>

-Estúpido, idiota, cara de…- susurraba Kaoru

-Si me vas a decir algo ¡Dímelo en la cara!- reclamó el chico sin voltear a verla

-Creo que he oído algo…-

-¡No me ignores!-

-Oh no, de nuevo…-

Se levantó y se puso frente a ella.

-¿Cuál es tu problema?-

-…-

-¿Ah? ¿Eres tan cobarde frente a mí que te quedas sin habla?-

-Tsk ¡El problema eres tú!-

Empezó la guerra de intercambio de miradas desafiantes, Butch parecía ir ganando, pero Kaoru no se quedaba atrás. Después de unos minutos de no parpadear. Fue él quien cedió.

-¿Cómo fue que terminamos así…?- tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas.

-La verdad no lo sé… tan sólo… me sacaste de mis casillas-

-Lo siento, yo sólo besé tu mejilla, pero ella lo pudo malinterpretar…- y el contacto visual seguía, como si fuera algo interminable.

-No, fui yo quien no supo como actuar, no me gusta que hablen de mí, sin saber del tema…-

-Así que…- se fue inclinando lentamente y ella se ponía de puntitas, cada segundo que pasaba parecía eterno. Entrecerraron sus ojos y sus labios se rozaron, Kaoru movió su cabeza hacia la derecha y presionó aún más, tratando de tener más contacto con él. Sonrió a mitad del beso y la tomó de la cintura, acercándola lo más que podía a él.

* * *

><p>Sentados en una mecedora, con sus manos entrelazadas y mirando al oscuro cielo, adornado de las brillantes estrellas de esa noche.<p>

-Yo tampoco termino de entender…- siguió mirando el cielo.

-¿El qué?- preguntó Boomer

-El como Hinata salió de nuestras vidas pero al instante ustedes entraron de la nada… ¿Hay una razón tras eso…? ¿Fue una coincidencia? ¿O los conocimos por pura suerte?-

-¿Y si tan sólo estábamos destinados a conocernos? Pienso que algo nos entrelazó desde la primera vez que nos vimos…-

-Ustedes… parecen como ángeles… llegaron justamente cuando más se les necesitaba… y ahora, están aquí, junto a nosotras, dándonos el cariño que esperábamos desde hace tiempo…- recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico, oliendo su perfume que la embriagaba totalmente.

-Boomer… de verdad doy gracias porque estés a mi lado, aquí, ahora…- depositó un beso en sus labios, en forma de agradecimiento. Él sólo supo sonreír, y chocar sus frentes.

-Se acabó el romance Miyako…- interrumpió la pelinaranja.

-Ehhhh… no puede ser, justamente íbamos comenzando- hizo pucheros la rubia. El ojiazul rió divertido.

-Ella tiene razón, debemos irnos, es tarde- le dio la razón el chico de gorra.

-Bien, ya tendré tiempo después-

Salieron una pareja tras la otra, y en las afueras de la casa, estaban devorándose a besos un par de pelinegros.

-Y yo que pensaba que su relación no tenía futuro…- concluyó Momoko y todos asintiendo después. Al escuchar voces, se separaron y desviaron miradas, avergonzados.

-Buenas noches, Miyako- Boomer besó la frente de la chica y sonrió. Butch sólo alzó la mano, soltando un "Descansa" y ya besos para que.

-Nos vamos adelantando Brick- caminaron el rubio y el chico de la coleta, las chicas entraron a la casa, dejándolos de nuevo solos.

-Supongo que… nos veremos luego- susurró el chico

-Claro… Adiós- Momoko dio media vuelta para irse también. Pero fue rodeada por unos varoniles brazos que se enredaron sobre su cuello.

-Te quiero como no tienes idea, Momoko- aspiró todo lo que pudo de su cabello. Y ella se sintió la mujer más feliz, acarició un brazo de él y cerró los ojos, disfrutando aquél sentimiento, emanaban tanto amor, que daba envidia.

-Te quiero aún más, Brick… lo sabes ¿Cierto?- asintió y se alejó, intercambiaron miradas, y ahora él fue quien daba media vuelta, alcanzando a sus amigos.

Y eso era todo lo que necesitaban para dormir tranquilas esa noche, al igual que ellos.

* * *

><p>Es uno de los capítulos más cortos que he hecho xD. Uno de los más empalagosos y cursis también :S . Capítulo inspirado en la canción "Peach - IU".<p>

**aigf:** gracias por tu review, que bueno que te haya gustado:)

**dickry5:** lo sé, tarde demasiado :s mis disculpas, espero te guste este cap. algo corto y romántico xD

**Lia-sennenko:** He aquí la continuación espero te agrade :D

**ferdita99: **el final es algo chistoso, espero te guste el de este tambien c:

**powerdark:** si pues la verdad no todo puede ser amor, tenia que confundirla un poquititito. Gracias por tu review.

**blossXbrick:** que bueno que te hayan llegado los sentimientos que escribi :) espero te guste este cap tambien

**BlossxBrick1130:** es bueno saber que pude transmitir todo lo que senti en el cap. anterior, espero en este tambien:D

**Licci:** tampoco me gusta que piense en Hinata mientras esta con Brick, pero tenia que haber algo que no solamente fuera atracción por Brick, si no que dudara xD

Gracias por sus review.


	13. Chapter 13

_DPPGZ no me pertenece c:_

* * *

><p><em>Siguieron su rutina, cada quien por su lado, encontrándose de vez en cuando.<em>

-Buenas tardes ¿Qué desea?-

-Quisiera la orden del 2x1-

-Está bien-

Mientras el chico tecleaba, la mujer se le quedaba viendo muy fijamente, desde su rostro hasta su pecho, ya que, por suerte, no podía ver más allá. Boomer se sintió acosado y lo único que quería era que saliera el bendito ticket de una vez y que esa mujer se fuera. Si, era muy linda, joven y con muy buenos atributos… _**¿Y? él ya tenía alguien a quien ver de pies a cabeza. **_

-Aquí tiene- entregó el papel con números y letras, luego observó como la mujer se asomaba en su bolso, pensó que era para sacar el dinero y pagar, pero aparte de eso, sacó una pequeña tarjetita, y se la dio guiñándole el ojo, dejando el dinero sobre el mostrador y diciendo:

-Quédate con el cambio…- y subió las escaleras, esperando allá su orden.

-Era linda ¿Verdad?- le habló Butch

-Sí… creo- no apartaba la mirada de la tarjeta, sin darse cuenta de que tenía alguien enfrente de él…

_-Sí… era muy linda ¿Verdad?-_ entrecerró su bella mirada celeste, y sonreía falsamente, esperando una respuesta de él. Boomer quedó hecho piedra y rezaba porque no lo matara en ese mismo instante, susurrando "Trágame tierra". Butch reía tanto que se agarraba el estómago que ya le empezaba a doler, Boomer era tan inocente.

-Mi-Miyako…-

-Hola… ¿Qué es lo que traes en la mano? Si se puede saber- su sonrisa se agrandó aún más.

-Ah… ¿Esto? Es… ¡Era un dibujo feo que acababa de hacer! Sip, justamente eso, quedó tan feo que creo que lo voy a romper y mandar a quemar para que no quede nada de él…- y así fue, lo hizo trocitos y lo hizo a un lado.

-Dijiste que lo quemarías ¿No?-

-Ah ¡Claro! ¡Mejor aún! ¡Lo llevaré a la taza del baño!-

El chico se fue, Butch y Miyako no aguantaban la risa, estaban que casi se tiraban al piso a dar vueltas.

-¡Listo!-

-Eres tan tierno…- La rubia sonrió contenta de tener a un chico como él de novio, sobó su cabeza al igual que un cachorrito cuando se porta bien, y las mejillas del ojiazul se ponían rojas como un tomate maduro.

-¿Saldrás temprano hoy?- preguntó curiosa la chica

-Mmm… supongo que si… ¿Me esperarás?- le brillaron los ojos al rubio

-Por supuesto, te estaré esperando…- tras decir lo último se fue, dejando al chico con el corazón que le latía a mil por hora.

* * *

><p>En un salón de paredes coloridas, objetos colgantes y muchas cosas para niños, lindas y tocables, una chica de cabellos cafés como el chocolate, entraba por la puerta que marcaba 2-A, con una caja llena de juguetes entre sus brazos.<p>

-¿Aún no te vas Momo?- observó a la mujer, sentada de espaldas en una mesa, viendo a la ventana, exactamente sin ver nada a través de ésta, su largo cabello regado entre el mueble de madera.

-Ah… no, estaba revisando unas cosas, pero… ¿Ya me estas corriendo?- lagrimeó la ojirosa

-Para nada, sólo pienso que es raro que andes por aquí, siempre te vas rápido- dejó la caja al lado de un librero y se secó el poco sudor de su frente.

-Sólo… pensaba… ¿Qué comería llegando a casa?- sonrió

-Tú sólo piensas en eso ¿Cierto?-

-¡Claro! Para la comida de hoy, preferiría algo dulce… ¡Sip! ¡Dulce!-

-Quisiera saber… ¿A dónde se va todo lo que sueles tragar? ¿Acaso a tus pechos?- al decir esto Momoko se sonrojó por completo ¿Sus pechos?

-Mis… ¿Mis pechos?- con sus dos manos tocó sus dos bultos

-Sí, de seguro ahí se va todo lo que consumes-

-Pero, no son tan grandes…- dijo decepcionada la chica, por un momento hubo un completo silencio

-Ah, por cierto alguien llegó por ti, venía justo detrás de mí... ¿Dónde está?- Yuki giró buscando a la persona, y de paso fue hasta la puerta encontrándolo.

-¿Eh? ¿Alguien? ¿Quién?- se dejó de tocar ahí y dio unos pasos.

-Oye, oye ¿Por qué no entras? ¿Qué no era ella a la que buscabas?- Momoko se asomó a fuera de la puerta y ahí estaba Brick, con su gorra ocultando su rostro, lo único que quedaba visible eran sus orejas que se veían rojas.

-Brick…- el chico asomó un ojo de entre su escondite.

-Ho- hola…-

-Etto… los dejare solos, estaré en los otros salones recogiendo, si te vas, avísame-

-Claro-

-¿Cómo me has encontrado, Brick?- preguntó inocente la chica, o… preguntó tontamente la chica… El chico de iris rojo, aún no podía quitarse la imagen de Momoko tocándose los pechos y decepcionada de sí misma ¡Incluso él sentía vergüenza con tal sólo verla!

-Pienso que… de ése tamaño están bien…- miró su rostro, parecía un signo de interrogación, después de lo que dijo.

-¿Qué? ¿Tamaño? ¿Está bien?- su mente empezó a juntar las palabras, justo como si fueran partes de un rompecabezas

"_**De ése tamaño están bien… De ése tamaño están bien… De ése tamaño están bien… De ése tamaño están bien…" **_

La sangre se le fue a las mejillas en menos de cinco segundos, todo su rostro quedó rojo y sus ojos abiertos, sin poder aún creerlo.

-¿Lo… escuchaste…?- Brick asintió, por fin destapándose la cara que ocultaba tras su gorra.

-¡Hyaaa!- sin querer, la pelinaranja le soltó tremenda cachetada al chico que tenía en frente, y luego se agachó, poniéndose de cuclillas y escondió ahora ella su rostro con sus brazos, parecía que salía humo de su cabeza, de tan avergonzada que estaba.

Brick sobó su mejilla, pero entendió que tampoco debió haber dicho tal cosa, también se agachó quedando a su misma altura.

-Mo-Momoko, lo siento, no quise decir eso… ¿Ok?-

Ella no sabía si tomarlo mal y pensar que sus pechos eran demasiado pequeños para él y sólo trataba de consolarla o si de ése tamaño le gustaban a él_. ¿Qué debería decir? ¿O cómo debería tomarlo? _

-Momo- el chico fue silenciado por unos dedos que la ojirosa había puesto sobre sus labios.

-Sólo olvidémoslo… ¿Sí?- otra vez asintió, ya que él tampoco tenía una remota idea de que decir.

-Espera en la entrada, iré por mi bolso y a cambiarme- no tardó tanto en ir y quitarse el mandil lleno de pintura que traía y tomar su bolso, fue a decirle a Yuki que se iba y corrió hacia en lugar donde la esperaba Brick, junto con su moto y el casco que ya casi le pertenecía a ella, nadie más que ella.

* * *

><p>De nuevo nos encontramos con la rubia que parecía que tramaba un plan muy divertido. Estaba en su trabajo, aburrida sentada tras el mostrador, agarró su celular y marcó un número y se lo puso en la oreja.<p>

-Hola, habla Kaoru-

-Que onda…-

-¿Miyako? ¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada… estoy aburrida… ¿Y tú?-

-Ni tan lejos ni tan cerca de ti, estoy por aquí en el centro comercial aprovechando las rebajas en la ropa deportiva-

-¿Es así? Deberías ir a probar la pizza que está por aquí cerca… está muy rica, te recomiendo usar las mesas que están junto a la ventana más grande-

-¿Son tan buenas?-

-Yo sé lo que te digo… bueno tengo que colgar, nos vemos-

-jajaja, ni se imagina quien trabaja ahí… en fin…-

-.-.-.

-¿Pizza? Bueno, ahora que lo menciona… tengo hambre- tomó algunas prendas que ya había elegido, espero su turno en el cajero, pagó y agarró sus bolsas y fue por su mochila para ir rumbo a la pizzería.

Al entrar, había un poco de fila, pero primero empezó buscando la ventana grande, que se encontraba a un costado, era un pequeño pasillo con dos mesas con cuatro sillas cada una.

-¡Oh! Se puede ver como le ponen todos los ingredientes ¡Wow!- se pegó en el vidrio viendo como un chico traía los guantes puestos justamente para sacar una pizza. Con cuidado y sin prestar atención al vidrio, puso la comida en la mesa metálica y agarró el instrumento con el cual se cortaba en ocho pedazos.

-Uf, tan sólo unas más… ya estoy cansa- el chico quedó boquiabierto al ver a una mujer pegada al vidrio con saliva saliendo de su boca.

-Ka-Kaoru-

La pelinegra no dejaba de observar aquella jugosa, sabrosa y suculenta pizza acabada de hornear, pero de repente algo más llamó su atención.

-¡Butch!-

-¡Aléjate del vidrio!- empezó a gritar él

-¿Qué?-

-¡Que te alejes del vidrio!-

Al contrario, ella se acercó todo lo que pudo, Butch lo que quería era que se alejara para que sus pechos no se… aplastaran, y lo… pusieran nervioso…

-¡Qué te alejes!-

-¿Aleje? ¡Ah! Que me aleje, lo siento-

Después de eso, Kaoru fue a pedir su orden, saludó a Boomer, Brick no se encontraba, luego de eso, volvió a su lugar, sentándose y viéndolo de vez en cuando, estaba metida en su celular checando mensajes y jugando.

La llamó Boomer y fue por su comida. Se sentó y observó que Butch tenía la mano en su cara ocultando la mitad de ésta, su cara estaba realmente roja y no la miraba a ella si no a la pared o cualquier cosa que no fuera ella. Confundida abrió la caja y sus ojos se agrandaron, apareció un rubor sobre sus mejillas.

Un corazón de pepperoni estaba en su pizza. Sabía que era posible hacer eso…

_¿Pero era posible que alguien lo hiciera para ella?_

Guardó silencio y empezó a comer. El chico seguía en su trabajando atendiendo las órdenes y echándole un vistazo rápido, si de por sí cuando había chicas halagándolo sobre la ventana no podía trabajar, ahora teniendo a la chica que le gustaba comiendo de una pizza hecha por él… ¡No se podría concentrar!

Y cuando acabó toda su comida, si TODA, giró los ojos hacia él, parecía que se lo estaba comiendo, segundos después sonrió, de la mochila que traía sacó un cuaderno y un plumón permanente, empezó a escribir, se levantó y puso la hoja en el vidrio.

**"_I like you"_ **decía.

-Creo que así se escribía…- hablaba nerviosa ya que no le gustaba el inglés… Butch sonrió feliz, y luego le dijo a ella que se acercara al vidrio, en el cual plantó un beso, justamente donde ella tenía sus labios, y ella también se acercó sintiendo ésa parte de la ventana, cálida.

-¡Butch! ¡Te pondré también a limpiar las ventanas!-

-¡Ah, Boomer! ¡Me asustaste!- giró con la mano en el pecho que subía y bajaba.

-Puf… no importa…-

El pelinegro giró para ver a la chica, pero ya no estaba… ya le pagaría su huida cuando la volviera a encontrar.

* * *

><p>Volví c: no me regañen por escribir algo tan corto T.T please :c piedad Dx so... ¡Buenas noticias! Habrá lemmon en el próx. capítulo e.e sí, asi es bola de pervertidas e.e eso era lo que querían ¿no? xD En fin, gracias por sus reviews:<p>

**dickory5:** amé tu review y lo del panal, jajaja, buee, este es otro capítulo con romance xD

**powerdark:** que bueno que te haya gustado x3 fue obra del juguetón destino ·3· jajaja xD

**chica phantom:** Gracias por leerlo :D espero que te guste este cap. c:

**blossXbrick:** yeeeey c: me hace feliz que te gusten todos los caps :') soy tan feliz. Pronto recibira su castigo Hinata wuuu c:

**Lia-sennenko:** un poquito cursi? ¿POQUITO? XD me dio azúcar nada más de leerlo xD que bueno que te haya gustado c:

**Licci:** Oh shi tranquilidad sospechosa :3 no puedo dar más detalles XD

**Sora Eucliffe:** ¡Tampoco sabía que había fic's de ellos! Luego los encontré y me puse a leer como loca-maniática xD Omg, la leiste y acabaste en un mismo día D: tenemos un caso de adicción S: XD ME ENCANTA EL ALLENA ¡AMO EL ALLENA! (L) Y como ya dije al principio, sí tendrá lemmon :$ me arriesgaré. Ojalá te guste este cap n.n

Saludos a todas, y escribanme sus reviews :) ¿Quién me regalará el review #1OO? c: Kurousagii cambio y fuera-pyon


	14. Chapter 14

DPPGZ no me pertenece c:

_Edades_

**Adultos – Parque de diversiones – Niños **

Momoko – 21 – 16 – 8

Miyako – 20 – 15 – 7

Kaoru – 20 – 15 – 7

Hinata – 22 – 17 – 9

Brick – 22 – 17 – x

Boomer – 21 – 16 – x

Butch – 21 – 16 – x

* * *

><p>Era un día soleado, justamente un domingo al mediodía, era de esos días calurosos antes de que empezara el frío. Tres chicas se encontraban en el patio trasero, acostadas bajo una mecedora con sombrilla, con unos lentes de sol, mini shorts, sandalias y unas refrescantes sodas con popote, claro que no podía faltar aquellas coletas altísimas, la peli naranja traía un peinado estilo Lazy bun que se veía esponjoso a lo alto, la rubia con sus dos coletas, y la pelinegra con una banda sobre su frente para que su flequillo no le estorbara.<p>

-Me derrito…- empezó Kaoru.

-No aguanto más…- le siguió Momoko.

-Odio sudar…- terminó Miyako.

Kaoru recordaba el suceso que había pasado con Butch, se había atrevido a besar un vidrio tan sólo por querer sentirlo un poco cerca, y claro, por agradecer el gesto de la pizza, había escrito me gustas en un cuaderno ¡Y en inglés! Era obvio que tendría que salir huyendo como una cobarde, era tan vergonzoso. Miyako tenía en su mente la tarde que había pasado con Boomer, sus gestos, su masculino aroma que la embriagaba, sus manos que con ternura la tocaban, aquella sonrisa que le encantaba. Momoko pensaba en su chico peli naranja, seguía sumamente apenada con lo de los pechos, pero ¡Bah! ¿Qué podía hacerse? Él le había dicho que así la quería y así le gustaban, más conforme no podía estar.

-Ah…- suspiraron las tres al mismo tiempo, desesperadas por volver a verlos. De repente a la rubia se le prendió el foco, sonrió con la maldad que ella tenía y tomó su celular, marcándole a su príncipe. Las chicas la miraban curiosas por saber que era lo que tramaba.

-¿Qué pasa, Miyako?-

-Ni un mi amor, ni honey, ni nada ¿Ves cómo eres?- Boomer rió internamente.

-¿Cómo has estado, dulcecito?-

-Aww, Bien ¿Y tú?-

-Trabajando, aunque no hay mucha clientela, es domingo-

-Mmm, justamente pensaba eso… ¿A qué hora estarás libre?-

-Como en dos o tres horas más-

-Oh ¿En serio? Es que las chicas y yo estábamos planeando ir un rato a la playa ¿No quieren venir?- a las chicas se les abrieron los ojos como platos.

-La playa eh, preguntaré y te mando un mensaje-

-Gracias, te quiero-

-También te quiero-

Colgó y las volteó a mirar.

-¿Qué? Les hice un gran favor, deberían estarme agradecidas, tenemos dos horas, vayan a arreglarse- señaló a la puerta.

-¡Sí! ¡Gracias!-

Miyako sonreía maliciosa, no sabían lo que les esperaba. Acudió de nuevo a su celular y aplanó unas cuantas teclas, enviando un mensaje.

-La la la, yo no hice nada-

Empacaron lo necesario en una bolsa de salir, bloqueador, ropa, ligas para el pelo, étc. Cada quien se vistió cómodamente, Kaoru se quitó la banda de la cabeza, Miyako arregló sus dos coletas y Momoko cepillaba su cabello para volver a hacerse el lazy bun.

-¿Te irás así?-

-Sí, al fin de cuentas se mojará el cabello-

-Pues sí… supongo ¿Qué trajes de baño llevarán?- Las miró sonriente la ojiceleste, tragaron saliva, tenían un mal presentimiento.

* * *

><p>-Chicos ¿Quieren ir a la playa?-<p>

-¿La playa?-

-¿Por qué tan de repente?- preguntó Brick.

-Miyako, llamó diciendo que irían, preguntando que si no queríamos ir-

-Por mí no hay problema- dijo Butch, contento, el mayor se veía dudativo.

-Tendríamos que pedir un permiso al Jefe para falta el lunes…-

-El Jefe…- pronunciaron el rubio y el pelinegro a la vez.

-Sí, el Jefe, nosotros no mandamos aquí, sólo estamos a cargo por un tiempo-

-Ya sé Brick, pero ¡El Jefe¡- dijo Boomer.

-¡El Jefe, Brick!- terminó Butch.

-Empezaré a marcarle… ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos Boomer?-

-Alrededor de dos o tres horas-

-Eso es muy poco, es bueno que no haya clientela-

Brick se pegó el celular al oído, tan sólo se escuchaba el tono de espera, el tiempo transcurría así como el tono de espera.

-No contesta…-

-Estoy frito, le dije a Miyako que iríamos…-

-¡Espera la llamada entró! Hola… Jefe…-

_-¡Bricky! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin hablar contigo!- _

-Sí… ¿Está ocupado?-

_-Si lo estoy, así que habla rápido ¿Qué necesitas?-_

-Pues verá, queríamos el día libre mañana…-

_-¿El día libre? ¿Los tres?- _

-Sí…-

_-Mmm, ustedes nunca me han fallado, será sólo esta vez… ¡Trabajen duro chicos! ¡Los quie- _

_**Beep Beep Beep**_

-¿Ya empezaba con sus cursilerías?- preguntó el pelinegro, Brick asintió.

-¿Aún no sabes dónde está?-

-No, ni idea… En fin, nos ha dado permiso-

-Tendremos… ¿Tendremos que sacar a la _"nena"_?-

-Supongo-

Las tres horas pasaron, los chicos fueron por sus cosas, se cambiaron y perfumaron, listos para irse fueron a buscar a la _"nena"_, caminaron hasta llegar a una cochera, en la cual había un aparato donde debías introducir una serie de números para que la puerta de ésta se abriera. Boomer introdujo un número largo, y la compuerta se abrió, algo tapado con una lona se encontraba ahí. Brick se encargó de quitar la lona que cubría a tal objeto, dejando ver, una hermosa camioneta Toyota hilux 2009 color grisácea.

-¡Nena! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!- lloriqueaba Butch, quien abrazaba al vehículo por un extremo.

-Lo sé… la primer cosa que compramos con nuestros sueldos…- dijo el chico de gorra roja, orgulloso de sí mismo y de sus amigos.

-Más vale que nos demos prisa antes de que nos quieran descuartizar…-

Los otros dos asintieron, nerviosos.

* * *

><p>-No sé si tardaran demasiado o si no vendrán…- después de lo dicho, la pelinegra bostezó, frente a su nintendo DS, estirándose a lo largo del sillón.<p>

-Van a venir, lo sé- habló Miyako, mientras en su mente ya estaba planeando cómo hacer sufrir a su querido novio,

Momoko, se asomó por la ventana y una camioneta se había estacionado frente a su casa,

-Hay alguien… afuera-

-¡Yo me fijo!- gritó la ojiceleste.

El primero en bajarse fue Boomer que a la vez fue casi tacleado por la chica que había salido de la casa. Momoko se asomó y Brick la saludó desde la camioneta, sonrió y fue hasta donde él estaba.

-Hey ¿Dónde está?- salió Butch desde la cajuela.

-Dentro-

-¿No debería estar trabajando repartidor de pizza?-

-No hay problema, pedimos lo que resta del día y mañana- le guiñó el ojo y el corazón de la peli naranja se alborotó.

-Ah ¿De veras? Pensaba que ustedes eran los únicos que trabajaban ahí-

-Bueno, nuestro jefe es un poco… **extraño**-

-¿?-

-Cambiando de tema ¿Están listas?-

-Claro, iré por nuestras cosas-

_***Dentro de la casa***_

-Oh vamos, acabo de ganarle, eso es trampa- hacía pucheros la ojiverde, cerrando su nintendo y cerrando los ojos para bostezar, cuando abrió los ojos, otros ojos la miraban desde arriba, a punto de pronunciar su nombre, fue callada por unos labios que sellaron los suyos momentáneamente.

-¡Chicas, nos vamos!- gritó Momoko desde a dentro de la casa, sin importarle la escenita tomando sus cosas, Kaoru se paró a Butch e hizo lo mismo, siendo Miyako la última, la que cerraría la casa. Todos subieron, los verdes en la cajuela, los celestes y los rojos enfrente.

Disfrutaron el largo viaje hasta las orillas para llegar a la playa, Brick de vez en cuando viendo como los cabellos de Momoko eran movidos de un lado a otro por el viento, deslumbrado por la curva que formaban sus labios. Miyako y Boomer iban abrazadas y a acaramelados, la chica descansando su cabeza entre el hueco entre su hombro y su cuello, dándole suaves besos, que al chico no le molestaban en absolutamente nada. Kaoru iba acostada en el regazo de Butch, mientras ella jugaba y él la observaba poniéndola nerviosa, acariciaba las despeinadas hebras de pelo negro que yacían sobre sus piernas.

Al llegar, las tres mujeres salieron de la camioneta, cargando con su propia bolsa cada una, se quitaron sus sandalias, pisaron la arena y disfrutaron la sensación que les brindaba sentirla en la planta de sus pies. Levantaron la vista, todo frente a ellas era azul claro, se veía tan brillante y refrescante.

-¡La playa!-gritaron al mismo tiempo, sonriendo, hace tanto tiempo que no iban. Se olvidaron que detrás de ellas venían los chicos y empezaron a quitarse las ropas holgadas que llevaban encima. Dejando ver todo aquello que escondían, Momoko se deshizo de la playera de talla grande que traía junto con sus mini shorts, traía un traje de baño de dos piezas, color rosa, parecido a un top, pero con holanes. Kaoru, se quitó la blusa de manga de tres cuartos y cuello en V que traía junto con los pescadores blancos, debajo traía puesto un traje de baño de una sola pieza, totalmente verde, dejando fantasear sobre como era su abdomen a cualquier chico que la viera. Miyako, bajó completamente su vestido y su traje de baño era de dos piezas, color celeste con círculos blancos estampados.

-¡Go!-

-¡Yey!-

-¡Wu!-

Corrieron como si su vida dependiera de estar dentro del agua. Los chicos aún sin creerlo, más bien con la quijada casi tocando el piso y más avergonzados que ellas, ahí parados, tragaron saliva y aventaron un gran suspiro, después de todo esas eran las chicas que les gustaban. Bajaron las llantas y pelotas inflables que traían para divertirse un rato.

-Hey, hey ¿No piensan venir?- les habló Momoko, con la mano levantada. Ellos no esperaron más y también se deshicieron de sus camisas para irse casi corriendo a meterse al agua.

Los de cabello naranja jugaban vóley, Miyako estaba sentada sobre la llanta inflable y Boomer la llevaba por los alrededores, mientras que los ojiverdes competían por saber quién aguantaba más la respiración bajo el agua. Un rato después, un poco cansados, se fueron a acomodar sobre la arena, pusieron dos sombrillas, una para ellas y una para ellos, y una manta debajo, para sentarse.

-Iremos por unas bebidas- dijo Boomer, siendo acompañado por los otros dos.

-No vayan a coquetear a nadie ¿Oyeron?-

-¡Sí!- dijeron las tres al unísono.

-Bueno ya que estamos aquí, me pondré bloqueador, que se me olvido por completo cuando vi la hermosa playa- suspiró.

-Yo también quiero-

-Yo igual-

Dos chicos pasaron por enfrente de ellas, captando su atención. Uno de ellos silbó.

-¿Por qué tan solas?-

El trío de mujeres los ignoraron olímpicamente.

-¿Se están haciendo del rogar?- les habló otro.

-¿Quieres que te eche en la espalda, Miyako?- preguntó Momoko.

-Sí, por favor-

-De seguro han de ser lesbianas- susurró el primer tipo. Ésa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

-¿Cuál es su maldito problema? ¿Ah?- gritó Kaoru, sin poder contener ya su enojo.

-Sólo queremos jugar un rato, linda- levantó su mano y acarició su mejilla.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tú- dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Te crees muy lista?-

-No, sólo que tiene novio- Butch apartó la mano que estaba sobre la chica, aplicaba la fuerza suficiente como para decir _"Largo de aquí"_ y su mirada fulminante también lo hacía, junto con Brick y Boomer que no estaban muy contentos que digamos.

-¿Se les perdió algo por aquí?- habló el rubio con una sonrisa

-¿O acaso quieren una paliza gratis?- le siguió Brick, acomodándose su gorra.

-Hey… cre-creo que nos hablan po-por allá-

-Tienes ra-razón-

Casi corriendo, los dos chicos desaparecieron de la vista de los Him. Miyako y Momoko rieron.

-Ay, que rudos-

-Nada más lo que es- le dijo Boomer

-Trajimos algunos refrescos y unas paletas de nieve- interrumpió Brick dejando la bolsa sobre la manta y sentándose junto a Momoko.

-Oh, una de fresa y vainilla, que rica, oye Brick ¿Podrías ponerme bloqueador en la espalda?- la pregunta fue hecha de la forma más inocente que se pudo, ya que la rubia estaba con su novio y Kaoru también.

-Claro…- la chica se puso boca abajo, pero recargándose sobre sus codos para poder comer la paleta, Brick empezó a masajear la piel con la crema en la palma de la mano, sin darse cuenta, sus mejillas ya estaban compitiendo con lo rojo de su gorra.

La pelinegra estaba sentada y con sus piernas flexionadas, pegadas a su pecho y ocultando un poco su rostro, Butch estaba junto a ella.

-Kaoru ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí…-

-¿Segura?-

-Sí…-

-Kaoru-

-¿Mmm?-

-Voltea- la chica hizo lo que él dijo y su sorpresa fue un beso en la mejilla.

-Debo quitar las marcas invisibles que dejó sobre tu piel- dijo en un tono provocativo. Kaoru apretó los labios y se volvió a esconder entre sus piernas.

-Je je ¿Te pusiste nerviosa?-

Ella movió la cabeza diciendo que sí. Es que… después de todo, él la defendió, aparte de su padre y hermano, nadie jamás lo había hecho, sus amigas sí, pero un chico, el chico que le gustaba, sólo la hacía enamorarse más y más de él, tan fácilmente.

-Boomer ¿Hiciste lo que te dije?- susurró cerca del oído del rubio, casi como si quisiera que nadie se diera cuenta.

-¿Lo del mensaje?- la chica asintió.

-Lo hice, reservé tres-

-¡Por eso te quiero!- Miyako se aventó sobre él cayendo y de paso, compartiendo un beso.

Luego de descansar, siguieron jugando. Se tomaron algunas fotos, recolectaron conchas y la tarde se había pasado volando, habían llegado a las cuatro, ya daban un cuarto para las siete. Ya vestidos de nuevo, caminaban rumbo a la camioneta.

-Es hora de irnos- dijo Momoko seguida de Brick que se le quedaba mirando su coleta, que ya no parecía coleta, se acercó por detrás y quito la liga con cuidado, dejando su cabello suelto, llegándole más abajo de la cintura, le gustaba esa larga melena color naranja, la chica volteó y le sonrió tiernamente.

-Pues yo creo que sí, porque a mí ya me está dando sueño- bostezó Kaoru.

-Puedo cargarte en mi espalda, si así lo quieres- le dijo Butch sobre su hombro.

-N-no gracias-

De repente Miyako aprovecho que todos estaban distraídos para ponerse al frente de ellos.

-Les tengo una buena noticia-

Los cuatro escucharon atentos.

-Reservé unas habitaciones en el hotel que está cerca de aquí-

-¿Qué?- habló Momoko

-Como escucharon ¿Quieren ir y ahorrarse el largo camino a casa?-

-¡Por mí está bien!- gritó Kaoru.

-Supongo que iremos-

-Let's go-

Al llegar al hotel, Miyako fue la que habló con una de las tres secretarias, obtuvo las tres llaves de las habitaciones… _¿Tres llaves?_

-¿Por qué sólo hay tres llaves…?- susurró la pelinegra, la rubia sonrió.

-No me digas…- entrecerró la mirada la mayor.

-Oh, sí-

"_Boomer siempre dice que es como un ángel… pero parece todo lo contrario…"_ pensaron Butch y Brick al mismo tiempo.

-Es una lástima, no podemos cambiar las reservaciones- dijo Boomer.

"_Son tal para cual…"_ lo miraron Momoko y Kaoru.

-En fin, no va a pasar nada si dormimos juntos ¿Cierto?- dijo la ojiverde, sin estar ella misma segura de sus palabras.

-Entonces, decidido, aquí tienen- dio a cada pareja su llave, todos subieron al elevador para ir al tercer piso. Al llegar, cada quien tomó su propio rumbo a su habitación.

_Los celestes fueron los primeros en desaparecerse. _

-¿Crees que nos pasamos?- dijo la chica.

-No lo creo, algún día tendrían que pasar por lo mismo, ya les dimos un empujoncito-

-Es cierto… hey Boomer…- lo abrazó por la espalda

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿No quieres jugar un poco?-

-Ya que insistes tanto…-

Se metieron al baño, Miyako abría la regadera, se deshizo de sus coletas y el chico la abrazó por la espalda, él ya se había quitado cualquier prenda que traía encima, deslizó los tirantes del vestido blanco y solo fue cayendo al suelo, quitó ése traje de baño que lo hacía babear como idiota, ella se quitó la parte de abajo, dejándole una buena vista, el ojiazul frotó su mano contra su trasero, subió haciendo un camino hasta su vientre, mordió su cuello, a punto de bajar su mano aún más, ella caminó debajo de la regadera, todavía siendo abrazada por él.

-¿Voy muy rápido?- le susurró en el oído el rubio.

-Unos cuantos besos no me vendrían mal-

La giró, y como ella pidió, la besó salvajemente, casi queriéndosela devorar en ése mismo instante. Miyako enredó sus brazos en su cuello, acercándolo lo más que se podía a ella, sus lenguas jugaban dentro de sus bocas. Masajeó un pecho, que estaba más que resbaloso por el agua que caía sobre ellos, pellizcó uno de sus pezones, obteniendo como respuesta un gemido.

-Boomhm… Boomer…- sus dedos se entrelazaron en la cabellera rubia y empapada. El chico sorbió el agua que caía por encima de su hombro y después pasó su lengua por encima.

Ella misma se dio la media vuelta, apoyándose en la pared y rozando su sexo con el de él, soltando suspiros por lo bien que se sentía. La parte baja de Boomer empezaba a reaccionar con aquellos roces, la rubia sintió su cuerpo estremecerse cuando el ojiazul tocó su feminidad, para luego meter un dedo y moverlo dentro de ella para seguir haciéndola gemir; se le unió un segundo dedo, que ahora los dos se movían de arriba abajo con rapidez.

-Ah… no pares… Boomer…- siguió masajeando con su otra mano uno de sus senos, dándole besos en la espalda y masturbándola. Su frente en la pared y sus ojos cerrados por tanta excitación que recorría por su cuerpo, ocultos por sus hebras de cabello rubio alrededor. Llegó a un punto donde ya no pudo aguantar más, cerró las piernas con la mano del chico adentro, tembló, para después sentir algo salir de su interior.

-Mmh… ahm…- alejó su brazo de ella y entre sus dedos la esencia de ella se encontraba, Miyako, desde su hombro vio como él lamía sus dedos, deshaciéndose de eso. Trataba de recuperar su aliento, giró su cuerpo, tomó de los hombros a Boomer y lo hizo retroceder hasta que tocara la pared.

-Deja que te ayude con eso, Boomey- sonrió, bajando su mano hasta el miembro del chico, frotándolo de arriba a abajo, con su otra mano libre tocó su pecho, su abdomen hasta tocar con lo que jugaba con sus dos manos. Besó sus labios, sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. El rubio gruñó, echando la cabeza para atrás, dándose un golpecito.

-Uf… creo que… yo…- como melodía para ella, él soltó un gemido, avisándole que había llegado a su límite. Algo chorreó el cuerpo de Miyako, desde su vientre, hasta sus muslos, resbalando por sus piernas a causa del agua.

Apegó su cuerpo contra el de él, rozando piel con piel, cubriendo sus labios con los de ella.

-Eso fue increíble… eres una caja de sorpresas ¿Lo sabías?- le dijo Boomer.

-Sí… lo sabía, aún así… gracias- ella respondió. Siguieron con su ducha, terminándola sin hacer nada pervertido, se cambiaron y recostaron para descansar lo que restaba de la noche.

* * *

><p>Kaoru y Butch, se encontraban uno en cada orilla de la cama, acompañados de un silencio.<p>

-Mira que ser la primera en decir que no va a pasar nada…- susurró él, se quedó callada.

-No haré nada que no quieras, es más, dúchate primero, estaré afuera-

Se levantó como si fuera un resorte, le tomó la muñeca para que no se fuera.

-Espera… quédate… no te vayas- casi le suplicó, Butch cedió ante aquella mirada, la cual era la primera vez que la veía.

-N-no me iré- se volvió a sentar. Kaoru tomó su bolsa y se metió al baño, nerviosa por saber que era lo que iba a pasar después de que saliera.

La ducha que se dio, se le hizo la más eterna. Alborotó sus cabellos con la toalla, se cambió con un pants y otra blusa de tirantes color negro, salió y encontró al chico acostado sobre la cama, sin moverse; al principio pensó que era una broma y que sólo estaba esperando que ella se acercara para lanzársele encima. Así que rodeo la cama y dejó su bolsa sobre una mesita, y se sentó, al ver como él no respondía con el movimiento que provocó al sentarse, le entró curiosidad _¿Estará de verdad dormido?_

Se fue acercando justamente como si fuera un gato, lo miró desde arriba y sonrió, estaba dormido o de plano actuaba extremadamente bien. Quitó el flequillo de su frente y le dio un beso con temor a que se levantara y la viera hacer ese tipo de cosas, y así fue, sus ojos verdes clavados en su rostro. La jaló del cuello, haciendo que besara ahora sus labios, espero respuesta por parte de ella. Tenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza. Se separó y fue ahora a ducharse él, sin decir una palabra, dejando a Kaoru con ganas de más.

"_No haré nada que no quieras…"_ resonó en su cabeza. _Si quería, pero le daba vergüenza decirlo…_

Así fue como Kaoru, se recostó haciéndose bolita y cerrando sus ojos por un momento, que pareció ser muy largo. Cuando despertó, las luces ya estaban apagadas y Butch estaba al otro extremo, volvió a acercarse a él, con miedo a que la evitara, jaló un poco su camisa, apoyó su frente en su espalda, esperando respuesta.

-Butch…- lo llamó casi en un susurro. Él la escuchó, pero no contestó.

-Butch… ¿Puedo… tocarte?- Al escuchar eso, el pelinegro abrió los ojos un poco.

-¿Por qué querrías hacer algo así? Tienes miedo de que yo te pueda hacer algo ¿No?- sin voltear, contestó.

-Tengo miedo, pero… dijiste que no harías nada que no quisiera… y yo, quiero tocarte- giró rápidamente quedando encima de ella. A pesar de no haber mucha luz, su sonrojo se notaba, se veía tan linda.

-Entonces a cambio… ¿Podría tocarte yo también…?- Ella asintió, esperando algún movimiento de él.

-No deberías usar este tipo de blusas si sales a algún lado…- besó suavemente su cuello.

-Los chicos podrían mirarte demasiado…- con sus manos delineaba sus curvas llegando hasta su cintura, subiendo ahora delineando sus brazos, tocando sus manos, hasta la punta de sus dedos.

-Y eso podría ser malo… -

-fu… ¿Por… qué?- suspiró, aún sintiéndolo en su cuello, tardó milésimas de segundos en besar su barbilla y mirarla a los ojos.

-Porque… tú eres mía, Kaoru…- lamió sus labios y luego los besó desesperado. Su lado posesivo había salido a la luz. Metió la mano por debajo de su blusa y la subió un poco. Yendo a su abdomen para besarlo, provocándole cosquillas, prosiguió a quitársela toda, dejando ver el brassier que traía puesto, color verde oscuro.

-Mi color favorito…- sonrió de medio lado, levantó la vista y se fijó que estaba ocultándose tras sus manos.

-Kaoru, mírame…- su aliento choco contra el dorso de su mano. Ella negó con la cabeza, avergonzada.

-¿Quieres que pare?- volvió a negar.

-¿Podrías mirarme?- pidió, no sabía si hacerlo o no, así que primero destapó un ojo, viéndolo encima de ella, las bajo por completo, intercambiaron miradas.

-Sólo te haré gritar mi nombre un par de veces- la besó cuando abrió los ojos más de lo normal. Se deshizo de la molesta prenda que ocultaba aquellos dos bultos, soltó un grito cuando sintió la boca caliente de Butch encima de uno de sus pechos. Saboreaba uno y el otro lo masajeaba con rudeza. Kaoru pataleaba levemente, tratando de contener los gritos. El pelinegro pasaba de uno a otro, estrujándolos, chupando y a veces mordiendo.

-Mmm ¡Ah! Bu-Butch…- Con malicia sonrió, al lograr su cometido. Bajó su pants junto con sus bragas sin previo aviso. Abrió su boca sorprendida, pero no lo detuvo, eso le dio ánimos de seguir a Butch. Separó sus piernas, preparándose para hacerla disfrutar, relamió sus labios frente a ella, como diciéndole que algo vendría. Llevó su lengua a la entrada de la chica, empezó con penetraciones lentas, sucesivamente aumentando el ritmo. Kaoru gemía a gritos, agarrándose de las sábanas, el ojiverde se deleitó con el sabor de la sexy pelinegra, la cual no dejaba de casi jalar la cabellera de su chico.

La hizo gritar, retorcerse y pedir más, hasta el punto en que llegó al orgasmo. Se alejó y con su pulgar se limpió un poco, viéndola como respiraba agitada, como si hubiera corrido por la mañana. Butch se encargó de ponerle el brassier, cubrirla con su blusa, recorrer sus largas piernas hasta subir sus bragas y pants.

Se tumbó a su lado, se recargó sobre su mano y miró como seguía inhalando y exhalando con fuerza. echó su flequillo para atrás, conteniéndose de ver a la ojiverde de ésa forma tan provocativa.

-¿Te ha gustado eso?- preguntó, seguido de darle un beso en la mejilla y abrazarla como si fuera una almohada, envolviéndola con los brazos y las piernas. Kaoru cansada, fue cerrando los ojos, cayendo en un profundo sueño al lado de su amado.

* * *

><p>Los peli naranjas, yacían en el piso, recargados sobre unas esponjosas almohadas, como unos niños, veían la TV tranquilos comiendo unas palomitas, ellos ya habían estado en una situación parecida, no había porque alarmarse, no harían nada… <em><strong>¿O sí?<strong>_

-Wo… mira ése chico se parece al que trató de seducirnos- apuntó la pantalla, masticando lo que había metido a su boca. Brick la miró de reojo, un poco molesto.

-¿Así que le pusiste atención?-

-Sólo un poco, era guapo y tenía ojos lindos- le sonrió.

-¿Me cambiarías por él?- ansioso esperaba saber la respuesta.

-¿Y si digo que tal vez?- Momoko aguantó la risa al ver la cara del chico, se había quedado sin palabras.

-¡Eres una traidora!- se acomodó para tomarla de la cintura y hacerle cosquillas, ella se retorcía como gusano y reía a carcajadas.

-¡No…! ¡Brick! ¡Detente!- la ojirosa pataleó y le pegó en una pierna a Brick, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y de paso que el chico se le viniera encima, a buen tiempo, él logró sostenerse con su antebrazo, quedando escasos centímetros del rostro de ella. Las risas cesaron, se encontraron de nuevo, rosas vs rojos, sus alientos chocaron y con lentitud sus labios se tocaron.

El chico de la gorra roja acarició la mejilla de Akatsutsumi como si se tratara de la joya más valiosa del mundo. Ella correspondiendo, posó sus manos sobre su cuello, el beso iba algo lento y así siguió, hasta que él rodó para que la tuviera encima. Tocó sus curvas y de paso su espalda, deteniéndose antes de llegar a su trasero. La chica lo miró desde arriba, con un brazo a cada costado de su cabeza, siendo ahora ella quien lo tuviera a su merced.

-Brick yo jamás te cambiaría por nadie- lo dijo tan seriamente que el peli naranja se asustó, pero luego recapacitó, y se calmó, él… tampoco la cambiaría por nadie.

-Estoy al tanto de eso- se sonrieron mutuamente, la mujer metió la mano por debajo de la camisa de su amante, llevó sus labios a su provocativa clavícula.

-¿Quieres… hacerlo…?- murmuró.

-¿Estás segura?- mordió los carnosos labios que tenía frente a ella, los chupó y besó, se alejó y lo miró.

-Tomaré eso como un sí- se levantó cargando a Momoko, quien rápidamente sujetó sus piernas alrededor de la cadera de él. Se sentó, pegando su espalda contra el respaldo de la cama, y ella sentada encima de él. Comenzaron los besos lentos y apasionados, se deshizo de la gorra roja, despeinando el cabello color zanahoria. Him empezó a recorrer su cuerpo, desde sus curvas hasta sus piernas a cada costado de la suyas. Deseaban tener más carne a la vista y al tacto, así que entre los dos se ayudaron quitándose la ropa de arriba. Brick tiró al suelo el molesto blusón blanco dejando expuesto su brassier de encaje negro con rojo. Con la intención de provocarlo más, la chica estaba a punto de quitárselo, cuando él se lo impidió.

-No, deja que lo haga yo- la miró con lujuria. Momoko dejó sus brazos extendidos hacia el frente, apoyándose en sus hombros, el chico al principio batalló, pero luego encontró la manera, al sacarlo cayó al suelo, ella se acercó a su pecho, ocultándolos.

-Perdón… Brick, es la primera vez que estoy así con un hombre…-

-Lo entiendo, y estoy feliz por eso…- la retiró un poco de su cuerpo y su rostro tenía un apetecible color cereza. Con delicadeza agarró sus muñecas, sonriéndole, ella fue haciendo a un lado sus brazos, cabizbaja.

-Ya te había dicho que así como están… me gustan ¿Lo recuerdas?- asintió levemente, Brick encantado, se acercó a esa rosada aureola, con su mano la tomó como si fuera una esponja, la lamió, para luego soplar encima, causándole un escalofrió que le recorrió toda la columna vertebral. Pasaba de uno a otro lamiendo y relamiendo, a Momoko no le quedaba de otra más que arquear su espalda con tal de sentir más.

-¡Nnh! ¡Ah!- gemía como si su vida dependiera de ello. Manoseaba aquellos pectorales y abdomen que tenía frente a ella. De la nada una mano dejó de acariciar su espalda, ahora se había metido entre su ropa interior y su trasero. El peli naranja ansioso por quitarle ése mini short, su mente fue leída, ella misma se levantó un poco, bajando su ropa interior junto con el mini short, dejando a Brick con los ojos un poco más abiertos de lo normal, levantó los brazos deshaciendo la coleta alta que se había hecho justo después de salir de la ducha, su cabello cayó como si fuera una tela de seda alrededor de su cuerpo, deslumbrado por tanta belleza se quedó boquiabierto, otra cosa que lo dejó boquiabierto, fue verla llevar su mano hasta su sexo, metió sus dedos, cerró sus ojos, apretó los labios, luego soltó un suspiro, segundos después empezó a masturbarse frente a él.

-Brick… mmh… ah… Bri… Brick…- decía una y otra vez su nombre tan eróticamente, incluso su pose y todo de ella… era tan erótico. Se inclinó hacia él, besando sus labios, introduciendo su lengua y jugando el uno con el otro. Con su mano libre, Momoko fue en busca del miembro de su acompañante. Con ése short que más bien parecía pijama, fue fácil meter mano, Him reaccionó, acariciaba sin saber qué hacer; alejó su mano de ahí e hizo lo mismo que ella, lo tomó con su mano derecha, subiendo y bajando con lentitud. Ahora él fue quien se inclinó, besando los pezones de la chica. La ojirosa se acercó todavía más, dejando de masturbarse, frotó el pene de él contra su entrada.

-Ah… se siente… bien…- susurró echando la cabeza para atrás. En cambio él, recargó su cabeza en su pecho, los dos mantenían sus ojos bien cerrados, disfrutaron aquellas exquisitas sensaciones placenteras que se otorgaban. Ella siguió con su labor de auto-satisfacerse, pero esta vez aumentando el ritmo, al igual que él.

-Momo… Momoko…- tragó saliva, apoyado con un brazo sobre la cama. Los dos llegaron al orgasmo con un grito ahogado, ella siendo chorreada por semen de él y él viendo como sacaba sus dedos embarrados de su esencia, tomó su muñeca y lo lamió, clavando su mirada en la de ella, después ella lo abrazó, él lo hizo también, jadeando en su oreja, mordió su lóbulo, él optó por masajear sus senos, acudiendo a la acción de seguir frotando sus sexos, hasta que el miembro de Brick volviera a estar erecto, continuaron con besos interminables y algunos fugaces.

-Ya es… nhn… hora- dijo entre gemidos Brick, ella asintió. La mochila estaba a un costado de la cama, buscó entre sus cosas, hasta que dio con el condón. Recostó a Momoko debajo de él, se puso el preservativo, acomodó sus piernas a cada lado de él, se acercó a su rostro sin decir ninguna palabra. El nerviosismo la invadió, comenzó a temblar, su mente se llenó completamente de dudas. El portador de iris color rojo lo notó, deteniéndose por completo de su acción.

-¿Qué ocurre…? Podemos detenernos ahora…- Tener sexo no era necesario, con poder verla y tocarla un poco, platicar e intercambiar sonrisas, estaba conforme con eso.

-Es que… ¿De verdad quieres a una chica como yo…?- le dieron ganas de llorar sólo de pensar en eso, en que sólo sería esta vez y en unos días él desaparecería sin decir nada.

-¿Pero qué dices?- no le encontró sentido a la pregunta.

-Que yo… soy un poco estúpida, soy chiflada… soy aniñada, no soy madura para nada… suelo ser celosa, a veces me entra lo bipolar… Estás… ¿Estás bien con todo eso?- se cubrió sus ojos llorosos con el dorso de sus manos. El temblar de sus labios tan sólo indicaba que lo que decía no era una broma.

-Momoko… eso- lo interrumpió.

-Hay más chicas, bonitas y con una buena figura… yo no soy nada comparada con ellas… En realidad… tú no quieres estar conmigo… ¿Cierto?-

-Lo que dices no tiene sentido, tonta- dejó de ocultarse, observando su mirada seria y a la vez algo molesta.

-Yo… jamás había sido así con una chica… nunca había llevado a alguien al cine, ni siquiera ir a recogerla a su trabajo, en mi vida había hecho algo así, hasta que te conocí…- un tono rojizo abarcaba sus mejillas de chico malo, la dejó sin palabras y a la vez con ansias de que ésa faceta de él, no se borrara de su memoria.

-Era la primera vez, que yo… quería sorprender a una chica, y que ella sólo me mirara a mí… he estado enamorado de ti desde que teníamos alrededor de 16 o 17 años… - a punto de decir algo, emocionada por lo que le acababa de decir, ahora él la interrumpió.

-Yo también suelo pensar de esa manera… que tú estás conmigo sólo para pasar el rato, y luego aparecerá Hinata y te irás con él, olvidándote de mí, como si jamás hubiera existido… yo también tengo miedo, Momoko… pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Decirte que no te acerques nunca jamás a él? No lo harías… porque él forma parte de tu corazón y memoria… no puedo hacer nada… no puedo regresar el tiempo- todo lo que había salido de su boca habían sido de un ataque de sinceridad. Por primera vez, se sintió la persona más egoísta en el planeta.

Sólo una vez ha pensado en Hinata mientras estaba con él, y lo consideró como la peor cosa que haya podido hacerle a alguien a quien quiere.

-Brick… yo… te quiero, te quiero mucho, demasiado… es por eso que quiero hacer esto contigo… quiero estar a tu lado para conocer hasta tu último defecto y virtud… desearía haberte conocido desde mucho antes… - utilizó sus brazos para rodearlo, él correspondió, las dudas se habían aclarado, ya no había nada que temer. Sabían que contando el uno con el otro, podrían superar cualquier reto que les pusiera la vida. Tal vez decir eso era demasiado precipitado, pero… así lo sentían.

-Entonces… ¿Lo haremos?- preguntó él.

-Brick… ya estamos más para acá que para allá, ven aquí… y sé amable… ¿Sí?- le dijo tímidamente. Him le sonrió con ternura, sin ser capaz de entender… _¿Cómo había tanta perfección en una mujer…? _

-Está bien… aquí voy…- Momoko se agarró bien de su espalda, encajó un poco las uñas a pesar de que todavía no sentía absolutamente nada. El miembro del chico empezó a entrar lentamente, llegando a un punto donde ya no podía ir más allá.

-Dolerá un poco…- le susurró en el oído, ella movió la cabeza asintiendo. Sobrepasó esa barrera que no lo dejaba pasar, sintió como algo dentro de ella hubiese sido quebrado, un dolor horrible pareció afectar su cuerpo. Besó a Brick tratándose de olvidar de lo que sentía, mordió sus labios, el chico miró que salió un poco de sangre allí abajo, sentía que pasaba por el mismo dolor sólo con verla.

-Voy… voy a moverme…- de nuevo asintió. Se movía en un lento vaivén, una sensación agradable se fue apoderando de ella, que incluso empezó a mover sus caderas junto a él, volvió a sentir placer, Brick la excitaba de sobremanera. Sus embestidas cambiaron su ritmo a uno más rápido.

-Br… ¡Brick! ¡Ahmm!- gemía la chica que creía que en algunos minutos estaría tocando el cielo, pero antes de eso, detuvo al ojirojo, sacó el pene del chico y lo acomodó como al principio, recargado al respaldo de la cama, el chico de la gorra roja, sin entender, jadeaba. Observó sus movimientos, y sonrió de medio lado.

-Por éste momento… mandaré yo- se sentó encima del miembro erecto de él, saliendo un gemido cuando lo hizo, se apoyó en sus varoniles hombros y él tomó su cintura, ayudándole a subir y a bajar. Ella seguía moviéndose y él aprovechó para estrujar uno de los pechos que rebotaban casi encima de su rostro.

-Momoko… ¡Argh…! Se siente… de maravilla…- la atrajo a sus labios, besándolos como si fuera un animal hambriento de su presa, la chica aumentó la fuerza con la que bajaba. Sentía un cosquilleo en su vientre, como si algo se acercara, y así fue, compartiendo por segunda vez sus orgasmos. Brick salió de ella y ella se tumbó encima de él retomando el oxígeno perdido, cada quien con su cuerpo empapado en sudor, rodó quedando al lado del chico, él se encargó de tirar el preservativo ya usado y buscó algunas servilletas para limpiar su miembro. Momoko lo miraba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Qué?-

-De verdad me gustas mucho, idiota- sonrojada, confesó. Tomó una sábana y tapo sus cuerpos, acostándose.

-A mí me gustas aún más- la abrazó por encima del hombro y ella se acurrucó en su pecho. Acarició el largo cabello color zanahoria, mimándola como niña pequeña.

-Quiero estar a tu lado mientras sigas cambiando, Momoko… por favor... déjame ser el dueño de tus sentimientos…- la chica levantó la vista sin entender aquellas palabras tan románticas que le estaba diciendo.

-¿Quisieras… ser mi novia?- abrió la boca, quedándose sin aliento, sintió que le brillaron los ojos, sus labios temblaron, quería gritarle que sí, pero el sí, se le atoró en la garganta.

-No puedo seguir siendo tu amigo con derechos… no quiero seguir siéndolo…-

-Brick… si quiero, quiero ser tu novia- empezaron su relación oficial con un dulce beso. La chica de iris rosa lo abrazó llevándolo a su pecho, sorprendido por su acto, la abrazó por encima de su barriga, una felicidad extrema los invadía. Como si un deseo se volviera realidad… así se sentía. Sus ojos se cerraron, exhaustos, trataron de dormir, mañana sería un día nuevo, mañana compartirían su felicidad con los demás…

_En cambio… Momoko, miraba la enorme ventana abierta, las cortinas eran movidas por la brisa de la noche, Brick dormía junto a ella, aún abrazándola, acariciaba las hebras de cabello regadas sobre la cama, la luna hoy parecía brillar, pero lo daba la sensación de que mañana no lo haría de la misma forma… algo en su corazón decía que vendría un suceso inesperado… como la calma antes de la tormenta, así se sentía el interior de la Akatsutsumi._

* * *

><p>He vueltooo :D bueno :I aquí tienen su lemmonada e.e no saben lo díficil que fue escribir un lemmon tres veces ¡TRES VECES! vayamos al grano XD gracias por sus reviews, ahora pienso en la continuación XD y cero que ya vamos a cumplir un año con este fic O.o ala T.T que rápido pasa el tiempo. Vengo a decirles que publicaré otra historia Momoko x Brick x3 esperenlo c: Oh por cierto, hice una imagen de portada para el fic xD es ésa de la esquinita color rosa ._. está algo sencilla, espero les guste, las imágenes que usé no me pertenecen en absoluto.<p>

**Lia-sennenko:** mi review #1OO o: mil gracias c: te harás inmortal e.e xD que bien que te rias de mi fic c: yo también lo hago ._.

**dickory5:** perdón T.T es que intentaba sacarle continuación al cap. anterior, pero al final decidí dejarlo así, espero que este cap te guste :D

**powerdark:** jajajaj muy buena tu conclusión XD

**Karla-20**: bienvenida al mundo de kurousagii y sus fic's raros :DD me has leído la mente XD justamente en este cap pensaba poner las edades e.e ¿me estás espiando e.e? XD he aquí el lemmon espero tus comentarios:)

**BlossxBrick1130:** lo sigooo:) espero te guste este cap c:

**Sora Eucliffe:** Oh calma T.T espero llegar al 15O tal vez seas tú :D que bien que te agrado el cap anterior xD aquí está tu tan esperado lemón x3

**blossXbrick:** yeeey que bueno que se rían un rato con el fanfic xD sobre los pechos ._. creo que jamás sabremos lo que piensan en realidad los hombres .-.

Eeen fin, seguiré viendo Arakawa Under the Bridge a punto de dar las dos de la madrugada, he actualizado, el fic ha pasado a Rating M e.e ya saben porque e.e, les deseo una feliz navidad y año nuevo yeeeey, porque no creo que suba cap hasta enero xD pórtense mal, háganlo bien y nieguenlo todo. Kurousagii ¡Cambio y fuera!


	15. Chapter 15

_DPPGZ no me pertenece. _

* * *

><p><em>Un mes y medio ha transcurrido. Recuerdan aquella noche, como si de un sueño del día anterior se hubiera tratado.<em>

Momoko irradiaba felicidad a cualquier parte que iba, siempre sonreía y hacía sonreír a los demás. Podría decirse que tenía una relación estable con Brick, oficial, que le daban ganas de irle gritando al mundo, que el chico la quería.

Ahora mismo estaba trabajando, estaba sentada en una banca del patio, viendo a los niños ir de allá para acá, subirse a la resbaladilla ya otros estarse columpiando. Esos niños también alegraban su día. Se levantó, estirando los brazos, queriendo alcanzar el cielo, aún sabiendo que era imposible.

-¡Momoko! ¡Alguien te busca!- metió sus manos en las bolsa del mandil y se dirigió a la entrada, sin saber que estaba siendo perseguida.

-Brick- sonrió y le fue devuelto aquél gesto.

-Te traje algo de comer-

-¿Qué me trajiste?- besó su mejilla y se alejó para que el chico le diera una bolsa.

-Una de las hamburguesas que tanto te gustan- ella aceptó la comida, pero rápidamente entrecerró la mirada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No la quieres?-

-Tú… Si me pongo gorda como ballena ¡Será tu culpa! Jum…-

-Lo siento… ¿Debería traerte otra cosa?- torció su sonrisa un poco desilusionado, ya que pensó que ella estallaría en alegría. La peli naranja quedó sin aliento. ¿Por qué tuvo que salir su lado cruel para lastimar a Brick? Sus labios temblaron como un niño cuando le quitan su dulce.

-¡Ah! ¡Hizo llorar a la maestra Momo!- lo apuntaron tres niñas.

Los mayores voltearon. Las niñas corrieron hasta enfrente de las piernas de Momoko, como si estuvieran defendiéndola.

-¡Atrás! ¡Tengo una cuchara y no tengo miedo en usarla!- La pareja guardó silencio y luego Brick fue el primero en estallar a carcajadas, seguido de una risita de la ojirosa.

-Calma, niñas, no ha hecho nada malo-

-¿Segura?-

-¿Se encuentra bien, maestra?- la chica se agachó hasta estar a su altura, su cabello cayó como cascada, escondiendo su hombro.

-Sí, estoy bien, pero… el que necesita abrazos cariñositos… es él- susurró lo más bajo que pudo para que ellas la escucharan. Las tres niñas voltearon y Brick levantó una ceja.

-Oh, no-

-¡Abrazos cariñositos!- gritaron y se pusieron alrededor de él, abrazándole las piernas. El chico de la gorra roja se dejó llevar por tanta dulzura y cargó a una en sus brazos.

-Señor, no le haga nada malo a la maestra Momo ¡Prométalo!- enseñó el meñique, que segundos después fue entrelazado con el de él.

-Lo prometo- él la besó en la mejilla mientras la dejaba en el suelo y acariciaba las cabezas de las demás. Momoko se sintió realmente celosa de sus alumnas, pero al fin y al cabo… después de salir de su trabajo ella recibiría muchos más besos de parte de él.

-Niñas, el receso está a punto de terminar, regresen- las chiquillas dejaron en paz a Brick y se fueron, haciendo caso a su maestra.

-Tienen tanta energía-

-Dios, lo dijiste como si fueras un anciano- reía la chica de iris rosa.

-¿Cómo puedes con ellas?-

-Paciencia, Brick, paciencia…- el chico observó su reloj, dándose cuenta que tenía que irse ya. Momoko quedó callada, miró a los lados y sin previo aviso le plantó un beso en los labios.

-Ahora puede irse, repartidor de pizzas- Him sin nada más que decir, llevó su mano e hizo un saludo de soldado.

-Como ordene- giró dándole la espalda.

-Gracias por la hamburguesa, te lo devolveré después- y le guiñó el ojo, disfrutó verlo sonrojarse levemente.

* * *

><p>-Miyako, ya quiero largarme de aquí- le susurró en el oído la morena.<p>

-Pero si acabamos de llegar, además te estoy buscando algo-

-¿A mí?-

-Sí, sí, es para la sorpresa de Butch-

-Pe-pe-pero les había dicho que no quería-

-Como si nos importara si te niegas, sabes que al final lo haremos- sonrió con malicia la rubia. A veces Kaoru se preguntaba qué tipo de amigas eran ésas.

-Bien he acabado, ya podemos irnos, mi descanso acaba en casi nada, ves a pagar eso y llévatelo a casa ¿Sí?, en un rato más llegará Momo así que dáselo a ella-

Mientras tanto, Hinata se encontraba en un club privado de tenis, la verdad, perdiendo el tiempo, pensando tal vez, quizá para encontrarse con alguien.

"_¿Qué puedo hacer…? ¿Qué rayos puedo hacer…?" _

"_Una de las principales razones… no, la principal razón por la que estoy aquí… se me escapa como agua escurriendo de mis manos… y no puedo hacer absolutamente nada…" _

"_¿La he perdido? Todo por culpa de mi padre y sus malditos documentos… si no la vuelvo a ver yo…"_

El partido acabó, siendo él el ganador. Se acercó hasta la media cancha.

-Me has ganado otra vez, Hinata, supongo que necesito practicar más-

-Ven contra mí las veces que quieras, Mike-

-No lo hagas sonar como si fueras invencible, hombre, la próxima vez seguro que ganaré- tras decir esto el tipo mayor de los 25, se fue por el camino contrario a él.

"_Ojala así de fácil fuera ganarme el amor de ésa mujer… ojala así de invencible fuera ante él." _

Caminaba, secándose el sudor que salía de sus poros, tomó el bote de agua que había dejado en el suelo, cerca de donde jugaba, empezó a vagar en su mente, olvidándose de la realidad, justo cuando tomó el líquido que salía.

¿Y si en verdad la había perdido? ¿Ahora qué? ¿Se hundiría de nuevo en el alcohol? Debía haber algo… algo que pudiera hacer. Hablar con ella no resolvería nada… ¿Dándole dinero al chico? Tampoco funcionará. Desapareciéndolo de su vida, pero no mandarlo a matar, si no que… _ella lo viera con otra. _

-Eso sólo la lastimaría…- sonrió para sí mismo sin poder creer lo que estaba pensando para poder obtenerla.

¿La lastimaría…? Claro, Momoko era muy sentimental, ahí es donde entrará él. ¿Funcionará? Estará jugando sucio y demasiado, si Momoko se llegara a enterar, seguro en su vida no le vuelve a dirigir la palabra.

-¿De verdad yo… pude ser olvidado tan fácilmente…?-

-¿Sigues hablando solo? Mi dulce Hinata- sin pensárselo dos veces, llevó sus ojos hasta el lugar donde salían tales palabras. Y ahí estaban esas hebras de cabello, movidas por el viento, tan… llamativas, justo como un…

-Rubí… -

-Cuánto tiempo sin verte, has crecido mucho- lo miró casi maternalmente, pero esa no era la forma en que lo miraba en realidad, sin previo aviso, lo abrazó.

Ella había hecho varios anuncios publicitarios para la empresa de su padre, le gustaba complacerlo, y recibir unas cuantas citas con su hijo.

-Aléjate, por favor…- pidió amablemente.

-No te enojes, sabes que fui flechada por ti desde la primera vez que te vi ¿Por qué aún no me has dado una respuesta…?- infló sus cachetes. Así era Rubí, una mujer directa y franca, la que lleva gastando algunos años, demostrando su amor hacia el chico.

Con su largo cabello rojo, atado por una coleta de medio lado en la parte izquierda, y unos profundos ojos de color verde zafiro, su fina cara sin rastro de imperfecciones, una sonrisa encantadora y cuerpo que parecía tallado por los mismos dioses, a pesar de eso no buscaba ser el centro de atención… ella… quizá ella, sería la candidata perfecta para llevar a cabo su reciente plan.

-Rubí ¿Podrías hacer algo por mí…?-

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Lo que sea!-

* * *

><p>-Demonios… ya no sé si quiero hacer esto…- miró de nuevo aquél atuendo de color rojo con blanco, algo corto, y que dejaba mucha piel expuesta. Y ella que hacía lo mejor que se podía para esconderla. Limpiaba con una garra húmeda sus tenis blancos. En algunas horas más debería estar bañándose y estar lista con su pelo seco para que le pusieran quien sabe cuántas cosas. Tal vez… ¡Incluso hasta la maquillarían! Y todo por culpa de Butch y su maldita final del torneo de basketball, ahora ella tendría que hacer el ridículo para él.<p>

-Puede que tal vez… le guste- sus mejillas coloradas se hicieron notar rápidamente. Más bien lo iba sorprender. Esperaba que llegara Momoko en cualquier momento.

-Estoy cansada… tengo sueño… tengo hambre- llegaba diciendo los síntomas de un chico de secundaria a plena entrada.

-Kaoru, pero si se ve que estás trabajando muy duro-

-Pues claro… por culpa de ustedes- sintió que la miraba de una forma extraña…

-Claro… por nuestra culpa… más bien quieres que Butch te recompensé, jujuju- dijo lo último casi en susurró, casi para ella misma. La de cabello color azabache se quedó sin palabras, con su boca abierta y los colores se le subieron rápidamente, estaba ardiendo hasta las orejas.

-Eso… eso…-

Momoko sin creérselo, sorprendida sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal.

-Pervertida…-

-¡Claro que no! ¡Yo…! Yo…-

-Aprovechada, jamás me aprovecharía así de Brick- corazones empezaron a brotar de la nada alrededor de la peli naranja.

-Momo ¿Qué es… lo que sientes por Brick…?- preguntó Matsubara, abrazando una almohada, tratando de ocultar su cara, aún estando un poco sonrojada.

Alzó las cejas un poco sorprendida… _**¿Cuántas veces se había hecho la misma pregunta ella sola? **_

Respiró profundo para después sonreír.

-Pues yo, lo amo, lo amo como una tonta… amo ésa paciencia que me tiene, amo ésa personalidad que tiene, esos gestos que día a día me dan motivos para querer seguir a su lado… nunca me había sentido así por algún otro chico… Brick me ha entregado una felicidad que, yo jamás pensé que tendría-

Kaoru con tan sólo escuchar ésas palabras, con ésa voz, el rostro de Momoko, sabía que lo decía en serio. Ella misma curvó sus labios formando una leve sonrisa. Aquello se escuchaba tan de película.

Y a la vez, se preguntaba si algún día podría decirle algo parecido a Butch.

* * *

><p>-¡¿Te das cuenta lo que me estás pidiendo, Hinata?!- gritó exasperada la pelirroja, al mismo tiempo levantándose de su asiento y golpear la mesa con la palma de sus manos.<p>

Tras haber tomado un sorbo de su taza de café, la miró, parecía muy tranquilo a pesar del comportamiento de la mujer.

-Dijiste que harías cualquier cosa ¿No?-

La chica lo miró con ganas de tragárselo vivo. Volvió a sentarse tratando de calmarse. Pero es que… ¿Cómo podía pedirle tal cosa?

-¿Qué conseguiré si hago lo que quieres?-

-Lo que más te gusta, dinero-

-Rayos, Hinata… el dinero es una de mis principales ambiciones, pero… me estás pidiendo algo que me dolerá hacer- agachó la cabeza, tratando de esconder ésa mirada y no encontrarse con el iris lila, que la miraría como cualquier otra mujer que ocupa el planeta tierra.

Sin entender el peligris alzó una ceja, al ver el comportamiento de Rubí ¿Acaso el dinero no era suficiente? ¿Qué más quería?

-Me estás pidiendo que… seduzca a un hombre, para que ésa mujer vaya a tus brazos, y yo… ¿Qué pasa conmigo…? Yo también quiero estar entre tus brazos…-

La miraba con algo de asombro… _¿Ésa mujer iba en serio con él?_ Creía que sólo quería una relación pasajera, para presumir que traía a un tipo como él a sus pies, pero sólo eso, jamás creyó que Rubí lo quisiera. Pero Hinata no podía corresponder, claro que no, aunque pasará toda su vida con Rubí, nunca la llegaría a amar de una manera descontrolada como lo hacía con Momoko.

Tal vez, se había equivocado de persona, al pedirle tal cosa.

-Mis disculpas Rubí, no creo que pueda aceptar tus sentimientos, también lamento haberte pedido tal cosa, por favor olvídalo-

Sólo faltaba eso. Ser rechazada formalmente. Ahora sí que era una mujer sin suerte. _¿Qué era lo que le faltaba para que él pudiera fijarse en ella?_

Se aguantó las ganas de llorar y levantó la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no dejas el pasado donde debe de estar?- preguntó con suma valentía.

-No puedo dejarla ir así de fácil, no puedo después de haberla perdido- contestó rápidamente.

-No puedo… **¿No puedo ser yo ésta vez…?**- le temblaron los labios después de pronunciar aquello. Definitivamente estaba a punto de quebrarse.

Miró su rostro, sus mejillas con ése leve rubor, que la hacía ver aún más bella de lo que era.

También se lo había preguntado muchas veces _¿No podía ser Rubí, aquella que ocupara sus pensamientos?_ No podía ser ella, porque en segundos aparecía la imagen de _alguien más._

-Me tengo que ir, cuídate Rubí- se levantó, dispuesto a irse, empezó a caminar.

-¡Lo haré! Lo haré por ti, Hinata- estaba consciente que después de eso, quizá nunca lo volvería a abrazar, pero si él era feliz… _si él lo era, valía la pena sacrificarse. _

Una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Hinata, miró con una ternura que era casi invisible, ella era realmente una mujer fuerte, merecía a una persona mejor que él.

Sin poder descifrar el gesto del ojilila, volvió a agachar la cabeza; en su taza de café se hacían ondas por la reciente lágrima, sin darse cuenta detrás de ésa, en silencio otra caía.

* * *

><p>Ya eran alrededor de las ocho de la noche, el trío de chicas estaban de un lado para otro.<p>

-¡Miyako trae los listones rojos!- gritaba la mayor, teniendo un peine en la boca, y en la mano un mechón de cabello negro.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Brick se irá con Butch! ¡Boomer vendrá por nosotras!- bajaba las escaleras a toda la velocidad que podía, teniéndole listos los lazos que había pedido anteriormente.

-No puedo esperar a ver la cara del idiota de Butch- rio entre dientes la rubia.

La azabache con su rostro más sonrojado como nunca jamás la habían visto, se clavaba levemente las uñas en los muslos expuestos, aguantando todo lo que le hacían y lo que le faltaban por hacer. Pero qué más daba… ¡Por los mil demonios! ¡Estaba vistiendo una falda cortísima! ¡En su vida se había puesto tal cosa!

Lo peor de todo… ¡Las fotografías que tomaba la Gotokuji! De seguro le mandaría unas a su madre. Estaba perdida, su vida ya no tenía sentido… pero quería apoyar a Butch, también sorprenderlo. Dejaría que las chicas hicieran lo que quisieran.

-He acabado, Miyako, maquíllala- se hizo a un lado, caminó hasta quedar frente a la ojiverde. Habían quedado alineadas.

-¿Traes tus tennis?- interrogó la peli naranja.

-Sí-

-¿Traes el short que te dije?-

-Sí-

-El traje te queda muy bien ¿Por qué nunca quisiste meterte al club?-

-Porque odio enseñar- susurró la voz de Miyako, contestando por Kaoru.

Un silencio interrumpió la plática de las chicas. Kaoru parecía más seria que otros días. La ojiceleste dejó de maquillarla y giró para ver a su amiga.

-Todavía tienes tiempo de arrepentirte- sonrió ampliamente, pues sabía que ésa chica no quería hacerlo.

-Pero, sí quiero hacerlo…- susurró bajito. Aunque la rubia pudo escucharla.

-¡Ha dicho que quiere hacerlo!- entusiasmada, gritaba.

-Lo que pasa es que quiere una recompensa de Butch, jujuju- dijo Momoko, con la palma de su mano encima de sus labios.

-¿En serio? No te conocía así, Kaoru, en fin ¡Está lista!-

El pitido de una camioneta las hizo alarmarse. Momoko iba de un lado a otro para echarse un poco de perfume, Miyako se miraba al espejo y se ponía un poco de maquillaje, buscaban sus bolsos, algunas bebidas energéticas para Butch, por sí ganaba, si no, al fin de cuentas se las darían. Matsubara se agarró el abdomen, cubriéndolo un poco.

-¡Hey, te faltaron los…!- avisó Miyako ya en la puerta.

-¡Ya los traigo en la bolsa!- contestó la peli naranja bajando las escaleras.

-Aquí vamos- se dijo a sí misma la ojiverde. Salió primero la novia de Boomer y luego se asomó Kaoru en la puerta, fijándose que nadie estuviera viendo hacia esa dirección. Un empujón por parte de Momoko en la espalda la hizo asustarse y saltar más allá de la puerta.

-¡Vamos! ¡Sin miedo, Kaoru!- sonreía, claro, como ella no iba vestida así.

"**A Butch le dará el ataque"** pasó rápidamente por la mente de Boomer

Miyako tenía abierta la puerta de la camioneta, hizo un ademán de "Su limosina está lista", la azabache corrió hasta lanzarse dentro, siendo seguida de la mayor.

Al llegar a las canchas, desde la camioneta, una gorra roja llamó la atención de cierta chica, estaba a punto de salir por la ventana e irse, Boomer subió la ventana antes de que lo hiciera. Butch con su uniforme puesto, de color blanco y líneas moradas, portaba el número 16, botaba el balón y encestaba un tiro de dos puntos. Allí estaba, la persona a la que hoy le gritaría con todas sus fuerzas, a la que animaría hasta quedarse sin voz, a la que sí perdía, lo sujetaría fuerte y lo abrazaría por la cintura, diciéndole 'Todo está bien, amor'.

Se estacionaron lo más cerca que pudieron de ellos, más bien para que nadie más viera a la azabache. Bajó corriendo la ojirosa directo a espantar a un chico en especial, enredando sus brazos en su espalda. Le siguió la pareja de rubios y dentro quedó Kaoru, esperando la señal.

Butch giró su mirada a parte de su familia, pero algo faltaba, algo le faltaba a él. Momoko se alejó del peli naranja y fue directo con el chico que esperaba.

-Butch, te he traído una sorpresa, espero que te agrade, créeme que si no ganas, no dejaré que te la lleves ¿Oíste?- alzando una ceja, el chico asintió, esperando su dichosa sorpresa.

La rubia chifló levantandola mano al mismo tiempo.

Ahí estaba la bendita señal.

"**Es ahora o nunca, Kaoru" **

La verdad preferiría que fuera nunca, pero no había de otra. Abrió la puerta y bajó, volteó para tomar esas dos cosas de color plateado, se colocó una en cada mano, apretándolas con fuerza con sus palmas, las subió hasta su pecho y cabizbaja subió dos escalones.

Los ojos de color verde fuerte estuvieron a punto de salirse de sus cuencas, sintió su quijada querer tocar el suelo, incluso llegar al centro de la Tierra, el balón que sostenía en una mano, pareció haberse resbalado de ésta, se quedó sin aliento y un leve sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

Kaoru llegó hasta donde estaban ellos, se situó un metro lejos de Butch, aún cabizbaja, subió la mirada.

-Ho-hola…- su vocecita sonó.

La miró de nuevo, más bien, todavía no apartaba su mirada de ella, de arriba abajo, la miró, la miró y la volvió a mirar, se dio una bofeteada mental y la seguía mirando igual. Y es que jamás de los jamases pensó ver a su novia así, vestida de porrista, con esa minifalda color roja y líneas blancas, que dejaba a la vista de todos los pervertidos presentes ahí, las piernas torneadas que hasta el momento sólo él había visto (excepción del dúo de chicas que vivían con ella) la blusa que dejaba ver su ombligo, su rostro un poco cambiado por el maquillaje, sus pestañas con rímel, ojos delineados y labios levemente de un rosa brillante pintados, los pompones plateados resaltaban demasiado y la hacían notarse más, sin pasar desapercibidas las coletas a cada lado, aunque pareciera que esas extensiones eran su verdadero cabello, estaban amarradas por sus listones rojos, después de observar todo eso, seguía sin creérselo.

-¿Eres… Kaoru?-

Asintió con la cabeza. El pelinegro llevó una mano a su boca, y ahora sus ojos ya no podían seguir viéndola.

-¿Me… me veo bien?- titubeando le habló. Aquella actitud de chica avergonzada le gustaba verla en Kaoru de vez en cuando.

-Por supuesto… te ves hermosa- la tomó de los dos hombros, pero todavía no podía mirarla al rostro.

Sin embargo, los chiflidos no se hicieron esperar, tímido se acercó a ella, rodeándola con un abrazo. Giró a todos lados con miradas asesinas.

-Espero que me anime bien, señorita porrista- el comentario de su chico la hizo enrojecer. Las sonrisas triunfadoras de Miyako y Momoko aparecieron.

Ya era hora de que el partido empezara, se alejaron y se sentaron en la que parecía una enorme escalera. Miyako se sentó un escalón arriba de Kaoru, encargándose de levantar sus brazos y estirarlos para que parecieran pasos de porrista.

Transcurrió bien para el equipo de Butch, los chicos no dejaban de animarlo, iban ganando por algunos cinco o seis puntos, estaba a punto de terminarse el tercer cuarto, el equipo contrario trataba de voltear el marcador, pero por más que querían no se dejaban, el pitido del árbitro avisó que se había acabado, el pelinegro caminó hasta Kaoru, el parecía estarse derritiendo, pues llegaba y se secaba el sudor con una toalla que sostenía la mujer.

-Te ves cansado ¿Estás bien?- preocupada le dijo.

-Sí, estoy bien-

-¿No quieres pedir cambio?- sugirió.

-No es necesario, yo mismo puedo con ellos- sonrió orgulloso el chico.

-Ganarás ¿Cierto?-

-Lo haré- sin permiso besó esos labios que ya llevaban provocándole un buen rato.

-¡Vamos Butch!- gritaban las chicas.

-¡Tú puedes Butch!- de la nada la voz de la azabache resonó mucho más dejando a el pequeño público mudo. Tenía sus brazos alzados agitando sus manos, se sonrieron mutuamente.

Y como lo dijo él mismo, ganaron, Butch se lució capturando algunos rebotes, dando buenos pases y encestando también, después de celebrar el triunfo con su equipo, volteó para verla, sonriendo un poco y moviendo en el aire los pompones plateados, caminó hasta ella, la abrazó y se dejó querer, sabiendo que el sudoroso cuerpo de él le arruinaría un poco el maquillaje, lo abrazó por la cintura, susurró en su oído 'Felicidades'.

Como granos de arena estaban siendo llenados por una duradera felicidad, que esperaban así siguiera, durante mucho, mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p><em>¿Cansada de que Kurousagii se tarde demasiado en actualizar? <em>

_¿Tienes esas ganas de querer degollar a Hinata?_

_ ¿También crees que este cap. tuvo mucho KaoruxButch? _

_¿Estás leyendo esto con voz de comercial?_ XD

Ok no .-. quería reírme un rato c: I'm still alive, les vengo a dejar una pequeña dosis de este fic. Gracias por sus review's -reverencia-

**dickory5: ¡Lo de los mayas me mató! espero hayas encontrado la respuesta en el fic. **

**Lia-sennenko: que bueno que te haya gustado el cap. espero disfrutes tu inmortalidad ;)**

**LuFFy Eucliffe: e.e se claro, Miyako la más inocente, ojala este cap. te guste también.**

**powerdark: Ok, en este cap. Hinata ya está haciendo algo malo, maldicelo todo lo que quieras XD **

**Karla-20: OH, sí, el bello lemmon. No odies tanto a Hinata solamente quiere un poco de amor T.T**

**Mayu Miname: Aquí está la continuación, espero tu opinión de éste cap. c:**

Eeen fin, espero no tardarme tanto con el otro cap. T.T tengan lindo fin de semana, pórtense bien (no me hagan caso). Kurousagii cambio y fuera.


End file.
